Finding T'hy'la de CMM (traducción autorizada)
by FenixSly
Summary: Jim y Spock se reúnen como niños. La madre de Jim está ausente; y sus vigilantes son abusivos. Sarek y Amanda rescatan al amigo de su hijo y crían a los chicos juntos. Descubren que son t'hy'la y que están consolidados. Spock va a la tierra a unirse a la flota estelar y Jim va con él. Es una mezcla del universo de Abrams, con una rociada de AU.
1. Cap 1: ¿T'hy'la a primera vista?

**Traducción Autorizada:**

Hola, les traigo esta maravillosa historia de mis personajes favoritos de Star trek (Jim y Spock), la obra original está en inglés y la pueden encontrarla en la página Ksarchive y pertenece a la autora CMM, quien amablemente me permite traducirla siempre y cuando reconozca su autoría, y puesto que me he convertido en una fan apasionada de todas sus historias no puedo dejar de darle todo el crédito por ellas, e invitar a todos los que sepan inglés y que le guste esta pareja tanto como a mí a consultar y leer todo lo que ha publicado.

**Descripción de la autora:**

¡Hecho, hecho, hecho!

Esto es una petición personal de un fan, Katrinna Le Fay (sí, hago peticiones; aunque toma a veces un rato).

Jim y Spock se reúnen como niños. La madre de Jim está ausente; y sus vigilantes son abusivos. Sarek y Amanda rescatan al amigo de su hijo y crían a los chicos juntos. Descubren que son t'hy'la y que están consolidados. Spock va a la tierra a unirse a la flota estelar y Jim va con él.

Es una mezcla del universo de Abrams, con una rociada de AU. Por Ejemplo Amanda no muere. Disfrútalo.

Agradecimiento: Gracias CMM por tu maravilloso fanfiction y permitirme traducirlo para traerlo a muchos más lectores (ver original en ), si les gusta dejen sus comentarios para enviárselos a la autora. Gracias por leer.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo uno: ¿T'hy'la a primera vista?**

Spock quería quedarse en casa.

Sus padres, el Embajador Sarek y Lady Amanda, estaban obligados a ir a la recepción para el nuevo administrador de la Starbase dos y su personal. Había una habitación especialmente destinada para los niños de los asistentes; sin embargo, Spock no deseaba ir. Incluso a la edad de siete años, él había aprendido que tales tardes eran improductivas y a veces frustrantes. Aún después de casi un año en el planeta natal de su madre, Spock todavía encontraba que los niños humanos no lo aceptaban más que los jóvenes de Vulcano, simplemente eran más abiertos sobre él.

Los padres de Spock, sin embargo, habían insistido.

- "No es saludable para ti permanecer en la casa sólo con el personal que aquí trabaja"- su padre le había informado- "Es importante para tu desarrollo practicar tus habilidades sociales con tus pares."

- "Por favor, cariño"- su madre había añadido suavemente, acariciando ligeramente el flequillo de la frente de Spock- "No habrá ningún bebé allí, te lo prometo. Serán solamente niños en edad escolar. Los bebés y los niños estarán en habitaciones diferentes".

Spock obedecía a su padre porque era su deber, pero él obedecía a su madre porque la amaba. Entonces suspiró.

-"Muy bien,"- él dijo sintiéndose castigado como cualquier persona de siete años, independientemente de su coeficiente intelectual –"Voy a asistir".

Él tuvo que ir, y ahora estaba solo y aburrido, justo como él había temido. Todos los niños allí eran humanos, a excepción del mismo Spock. La mayor parte de los otros niños eran de su edad cronológica aproximada, pero mentalmente él eran por lo menos cuatro años más adelantado que ellos. Los varones se colocaban en pequeños grupos, empujándose en un ritual para establecer el orden de dominio. Las hembras estaban de pie en otro grupo y se reían nerviosamente mientras veían a los varones. Spock se retiró a un lado de la habitación, deseando que le hubieran permitido traer su padd. Había varios problemas fascinantes de álgebra avanzada en los que él estaba trabajando actualmente para su profesor particular, y tales ejercicios habrían sido un uso desde lejos más productivo de su tiempo.

Ahora servían leche, galletas y fruta. Spock sabía que él no podría comer las galletas, ya que tenían chispas de chocolate en ellas. Su madre le había dicho a Spock que era alérgico al chocolate, pero Spock sabía que no era verdad; su madre le había dicho lo que ella solía llamar una "mentira blanca," porque no deseaba explicarle los problemas biológicos implicados. Su padre le había dicho la verdad, porque Sarek creía que los pequeños debían conocer la verdad, él le había explicado que cuando Spock creciera, podría comer pequeñas cantidades de chocolate si él deseaba, tal como a los seres humanos adultos se les permitía consumir alcohol. Por ahora, sin embargo, era inadecuado que él consumiera un producto alimenticio que haría que él actuara de forma irracional. Spock estaba de acuerdo con esa línea de razonamiento. Sin embargo, la fruta parecía atractiva. Spock quería un pedazo pero para conseguirlo, él tendría que entrar en contacto con la rubia mujer humana que probablemente acariciaría su cabeza otra vez. A Spock no le gustaba cuando las mujeres humanas lo acariciaban, así que él se quedó dónde estaba.

-"¿No quieres una galleta?"

Spock se dio la vuelta, había estado tan atento a sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído a cualquier persona acercarse, a su lado había un varón humano, muy pequeño. Él chico era rubio como la señora que los cuidaba, pero su cabello era más oscuro que el de ella, un color parecido al trigo. Tenía los ojos muy azules, en una cara cuyas facciones estaban colocadas de una manera estéticamente satisfactoria. Él extendió su plato desechable a Spock.

-"Puedes tener una de las mías,"- le dijo –"la señora Olson me dio demasiadas; ella piensa que estoy flaco."

-"Pareces no tener el tamaño, ni el peso suficiente para los seres humanos en edad de acudir a la escuela primaria,"- Spock dijo antes de que él recordara que el comentario respecto al aspecto físico de otros era grosero, la pequeña cara se ensombreció.

-"No es mi culpa ser pequeño,"- él dijo – "Mi mamá dice que yo era pre-ma-turo."- Él enuncio la palabra cuidadosamente. –"Y yo solamente tendré cinco, la próxima semana. Mi mamá no debía traerme esta noche, pero Frank estaba enfermo y no podía cuidarme, así que ella me trajo de todos modos, y yo le dije que no iría a la habitación de los bebes, y que si me hacía ir allí huiría. No le digas a nadie que sólo tengo cinco, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Ya veo"- Spock contestó vacilando, él debía dejar que chico humano se fuese, pero repentinamente, Spock no quería que él se fuera.- "No puedo comer las galletas; Soy alérgico al chocolate,"- él explicó, echando un vistazo al plato que el ser humano todavía le ofrecía. –"Sin embargo, disfrutaría comer un poco de fruta."

La pequeña cara se ilumino, y Spock sintió un calor extraño impregnar su sistema, esperaba que él no se estuviera poniendo enfermo –"Vamos",- el humano dijo, y lo guío hacia una esquina donde había una colchoneta, dejándose caer en ella, Spock se acomodó junto a él, y el rubio le tendió un plato.

-"Aquí"- le dijo. –"Tengo rebanadas de manzanas y uvas".

-"Estoy familiarizado con esa variedad, pero gracias,"- dijo Spock quien tomó una rebanada de manzana y un pequeño manojo de uvas.

El chico humano rió nerviosamente. –"Hablas con palabras grandes como yo," - él dijo simplemente encantado, echándole un vistazo a los otros niños. –"Ellos se ríen de mí cuando utilizo palabras grandes, piensan que soy a-rro-gan-te, eso significa ser engreído,"- él explicó.

Spock mordisqueó su fruta, disfrutando del sabor dulce. –"tienes un vocabulario avanzado para un humano de cinco años de edad estándar," - él observó.

-"eso es porque puedo leer" - el otro niño dijo alegre –"cuando lees, aprendes un montón de palabras nuevas."

- "yo encuentro eso muy cierto"- Spock agrego echando un vistazo al plato y notado con pesar que la fruta se había acabado, el ser humano vio su mirada.

-"¿quieres más fruta?"- él preguntó- "la señora Olson puede darte más fruta, si vas y le preguntas."

Spock sintió su cara ponerse caliente, sabiendo para su disgusto, que se había ruborizado.

-"No deseo acercarme a ella," -él dijo en una voz baja. –"Ella… me acariciaría".

En lugar de reírse el humano pareció comprensivo.

-"Sí, ella hace eso todo el tiempo,"- le dijo.- "Espera aquí"- el niño se levantó y llevó su plato vacío a través de la habitación, habló con la mujer, y ella rió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Spock se encogió internamente al verlos, pero ella también le dio muchos pedazos de fruta más, el pequeño humano atravesó nuevamente la habitación regresando a donde estaba Spock.

- "Aquí"- dijo bajando el plato y poniéndolo entre ellos- "Le dije a la señora Olson que ella es cul-tu-ral-mente insensible, y ella se rió; estoy seguro que ella pensaba que estaba bromeando, pero eso está bien; ella me dio más fruta".

-"Gracias"- dijo Spock tomando otra rebanada de manzana, él miró con asombro a este pequeño humano, y le preguntó- "¿por qué le dijiste que ella era culturalmente insensible?"

El chico se encogió de hombros y comió algunas uvas- "porque eres un Vulcano, por supuesto. Mi mamá me dijo que a los Vulcanos no les gusta ser tocados."

Eso no era totalmente exacto; a Spock le gustaba ser tocado, pero solamente por la gente que él conocía y que le agradaba, no por extraños contratados para cuidarlo. Sin embargo, eso no necesitaba ser explicado en ese momento.

- "¿Es tu madre una embajadora?" – el preguntó

El humano sacudió su cabeza. –"No; ella está en la flota Estelar,"- él dijo con orgullo evidente en su voz. –"Algún día voy a estar en la Flota Estelar también".- Él sonrió a su nuevo amigo, y le dijo -"Soy Jim Kirk, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Spock se sintió apenado otra vez, él había olvidado sus modales- "Soy, Spock Cha'Sarek"- el replicó- "mi padre es el embajador de Vulcano ante la Federación"- el vaciló por un momento- "¿No te importa… que yo sea un Vulcano?"- la mayoría de los niños humanos realizaban comentarios irrelevantes sobre duendes, o se reían de Spock porque él se ponía verde cuando se ruborizaba.

Jim miró al chico flaco, de cabello oscuro con ojos grandes y suaves, y geniales oídos puntiagudos –"No me importa"- él dijo- "pienso que los extraterrestres son geniales, cuando crezca e ingrese a la Flota Estelar, voy a ser amigo de Vulcanos y Orionitas y Andorianos e inclusive de Klingons si se comportan de manera agradable".

Esa era la segunda vez que Jim había mencionado su meta. –"¿tu padre está también en la Flota Estelar?"- preguntó Spock educadamente, recordando las lecciones de su madre en cuanto a las interacciones sociales humanas.

La pequeña cara parecía repentinamente triste – "Él estaba,"- Jim dijo suavemente. –"Él murió, y yo nunca pude conocerlo."

Eso era triste; Spock no podría imaginarse no haber conocido nunca a su padre. –"Me aflijo contigo, Jim,"- él contestó reservado.

Jim le dio una rápida y tímida sonrisa. –"¿Eso significa que te sientes mal porque mi papá está muerto, cierto?"

- "Lo estoy"

-"Eres agradable."- Jim se terminó el resto de la fruta, Spock sintió de nuevo ese calor extraño, sus iguales en vulcano no pensaban que él era agradable, ellos se burlaban porque él era mitad humano, y la mayor parte de los niños de la tierra con los cuales se había encontrado tampoco pensaban que él era agradable, lo ignoraban o simplemente lo trataban como una mascota. Spock se dio cuenta que a él le gustaba esté Jim Kirk, quizás más de lo que a él le había agradado nunca cualquier persona a excepción de sus padres.

-"¿Chicos?"- la Señora Olson se acercó a ellos –"¿Quieren venir a mirar caricaturas?"- Jim y Spock estaban apartados del resto de los niños quienes estaban reunidos alrededor de la pantalla de vídeo.

-"No gracias, señora Olson,"- Jim dijo educado. –"Estamos conversando."

Ella se rió y acarició su cabello- "Bien, profesor. Únanse a nosotros más tarde si quieren."- Ella se fue, y Jim se volvió a ver a Spock.

-"¿está bien?"- él pidió ansiosamente. -Ni siquiera te pregunté si querías mirar caricaturas.

-"No, todo está bien,"- Spock le aseguró. –"Yo me quedare aquí conversando contigo, como dijiste."

Jim rió nerviosamente. –"Esa es otra de mis palabras grandes,"- él dijo.

-"Lo utilizaste en un contexto apropiado,"- Spock observó.

- "El contexto a-pro-pia-do,"- Jim repitió la frase cuidadosamente. –"Me gusta eso."- Él sonrió a Spock, y Spock sonrió con sus ojos. La mayoría de la gente no notaba eso, pero Jim lo hizo.

- "Hey, puedes sonreír también,"- le dijo encantado.

- "Cuando tengo una razón para hacerlo"- Spock contestó, ambos se quedaron viendose y sonrieron otro momento cada uno a su manera, y entonces Spock miró alrededor.- "¿qué quieres hacer?"- le preguntó, había juguetes en la otra esquina, pero Spock sospechaba que Jim no querría jugar con ellos; eso parecía muy simple.

-"Ya sé,"- dijo Jim –"Puedes enseñarme el idioma Vulcano"- el niño rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su puesto, lleno de emoción –"¡Entonces cuando me una a la Flota Estelar, yo podré hablar con mis compañeros Vulcanos de a bordo, en su lengua!"

Spock pensó que era muy racional y práctico. Él se preguntaba si todos los seres humanos en la Flota Estelar aprendían Vulcano. Sin embargo, era una tarea enorme para una tarde.

-"No puedo enseñarte mi lengua esta noche,"- él dijo.

Jim se encogió. –"Bueno, no todo, pero podemos comenzar, ¿o nosotros no podemos?"-los ojos azules se veían tan impacientes que Spock no podía encontrar una objeción lógica.

-"Estás en lo correcto,"- él dijo. –"Podemos comenzar."

Jim rió nerviosamente de entusiasmo y se señaló el pie. –"zapato,"- él dijo.

-"Ash-el,"- Spock contestó rápidamente, Jim dijo la palabra tres veces, de manera incorrecta las primeras dos, pero en la tercera logro pronunciar la palabra correctamente. Entonces él se señaló a sí mismo.

-"Chico".

- "Sa-kan."- Jim repitió la palabra, diciéndola bien a la primera oportunidad.

-"Mujer."- Él señaló a la Señora Olson.

-"Kosu."

-"Silla,"- dijo Jim.

-"Sik'gle,"- Spock contestó.

Para el momento en que se detuvieron, Jim había aprendido veintitrés sustantivos en Vulcano, cuatro verbos, y dos adjetivos. Spock se los había repetido de nuevo, y Jim había repetido cada uno de ellos correctamente, aunque en el último Jim bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

-"Desearía seguir hablando como los adultos,"- él dijo demandante. – "pero tengo sueño."

- "Aquí"- Spock acarició a la colchoneta – "debes acostarte, puedes poner tu cabeza en mis piernas si quieres."- Spock no sabía por qué él hizo esa oferta, salvo que él quería que Jim estuviera cómodo, de hecho se dio cuenta que quería que Jim siempre estuviera cómodo.

- "¿De verdad?"- La cara de Jim se ilumino de nuevo –"Pero… ¿no quieres dormir, también?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza. –"Los vulcanos necesitamos dormir menos que los seres humanos,"- él explicó.

-"Está bien"- Jim se movió hasta que estaba acurrucado en la alfombra con la cabeza en las rodillas de Spock. –"Esto es bueno,"- dijo soñoliento –"tu rodilla está caliente"- Él parpadeó durante un minuto más o menos, y luego se quedó dormido. Spock se sentó durante los próximos 47 minutos con la cabeza de Jim descansando contra él, con la mano sobre la cabeza del ser humano, sin acariciarlo, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación del pelo sedoso y la piel caliente.

Finalmente, la reunión había terminado y varios padres se presentaron a buscar a sus hijos. El embajador Sarek y su esposa, lady Amanda, llegaron y hablaron con la señora Olson. Quien cabeceó hacia la esquina donde Jim y Spock habían pasado la tarde. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro, asombrados por la imagen de su reservado hijo, sentado en un rincón con un pequeño niño humano dormido, acurrucado a su lado como un cachorrito. Caminaron hacia él, Spock levantó la vista cuando sus padres se acercaron, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Jim.

-"Jim,"- él dijo suavemente. –"Tengo que irme ahora."

Jim se despertó y se sentó, frotándose los ojos. –"Oh,"- él dijo, mirando a Sarek y Amanda, que habían llegado a la esquina donde se encontraban –"Hola, señor" "Hola, señora" –dijo levantándose.

-"Padre, madre, este es Jim Kirk"– los presentó Spock – "Él me hizo compañía mientras los esperaba."

Sarek y Amanda intercambiaron otro vistazo rápido, ambos sabían de quién era ese niño. Sarek inclinó su cabeza.

-"Gracias por acompañar a mi hijo, James,"- él dijo con cortesía.

-"Fue divertido, aprendí Vulcano,"- dijo Jim, quien se volvió a Spock y le extendió su mano- "Adiós, Yo… desearía que no tuvieras que irte."

- "Yo también" - Spock contestó, tomando la mano de Jim en la suya. –"Quizás nos encontraremos otra vez" - Él soltó suavemente la mano de Jim y se dio la vuelta para irse con sus padres, entonces oyó la voz de Jim.

-"ROM-halan, Spock".

Spock se dio vuelta y contesto –"ROM-halan, Jim, Adiós."- Él y sus padres caminaron a través de la habitación, poco antes de que más padres humanos regresaran a buscar a sus niños. Spock esperaba que uno de ellos fuera la madre de Jim. Él no quería que el ser humano tuviera que estar solo."

-"Entonces hijo," - Sarek dijo amablemente. –"Has encontrado a un nuevo amigo."

Spock miró nuevamente dentro de la habitación en donde Jim todavía estaba agitando su pequeña mano despidiéndose de Spock. –"No, padre" - él corrigió a su padre educadamente- "yo encontré a mi… t'hy'la."

Uff… Primer capítulo completo, ¿verdad que son muy tiernos de niños? me encanta Jim con sus palabras grandes. La verdad es que es un trabajo arduo esto de las traducciones, por ello antes de publicar me tomare el tiempo de traducir varios capítulos, buscando siempre que las cosas tengan sentido en español según el contexto, pero sin agregarle palabras que puedan cambiar la idea original.

De nuevo, dejen por favor sus comentarios para enviárselos a la autora CMM, responsable de esta historia, la cual pueden leer en inglés en la página ksarchive.

Gracias por leer


	2. Cap 2: Cita de Juegos

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Hola de nuevo, no comente en el capítulo anterior que esta historia ya se encuentra finalizada, consta de 42 capítulos, así que nos leeremos durante un buen tiempo.

Recuerden que si les gusta, pueden dejar sus comentarios para hacérselos llegar a la autora, a ver si me animo a pedirle autorización para traducir otra de sus maravillosas creaciones.

**Notas de la autora para este capítulo: **

Jim va de visita a la casa de Spock.

Nota rápida: yo no realizó descripciones graficas de abusos a menores. No creo que necesite darle a nadie ese tipo de estímulo o esa clase de pesadillas. Otros escritores pueden hacerlo si quieren; no creo en la censura tampoco. Pero mientras que esta historia reconocerá la realidad del abuso y de la negligencia, no entrará en los detalles. Ahora de nuevo a la historia….

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo dos: Cita de Juegos**

-"Sarek, eso es imposible."

Sarek miraba a su esposa sentada frente a él en el comedor, era el día siguiente a la recepción, y habían enviado a Spock con su profesor particular para mirar las estrellas, de modo que tuvieran una oportunidad de discutir la situación. -"Esposa, ningún Vulcano podría estar confundido sobre tal cosa,"- él contestó suavemente. -"El enlace t'hy'la es inmediato e inequívoco, sea cual sea la edad de la pareja, estoy seguro que Jim Kirk no lo reconocio, pero Spock si lo hizo, son t'hy'la."

-"Pero… Spock es un bebé,"- Amanda dijo. -"Él solamente tiene siete y Jim Kirk ni siquiera tiene cinco años todavía, ya lo busque".

- "Ah,"- le dijo Sarek -"Has estado investigando al niño, esposa, entonces tu reconoces que existe la posibilidad."

-"No reconozco cualquier cosa," -ella dijo obstinada- "Pero Spock ha estado todo el día en la computadora buscando todo lo que él podría encontrar sobre George y Winona Kirk y el incidente de la Kelvin, él ni siquiera quiso hacer álgebra; y él no está comiendo; Solo conseguí que comiera dos cucharadas de sopa cuando bajo a la hora de comer. Él no quiere jugar con I-Chaya. Todo lo que él hizo en el día fue mirada la puerta delantera como si él esperaba que se abriera en cualquier minuto. Y ya me ha dicho siete veces que Jim "lo necesita", que Jim está solo y triste." -Amanda suspiró, dando a su marido una mirada de afecto y pesar- "¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con un Romeo Vulcano de siete años?"

-"Esto no es tan malo, esposa mía"- Sarek respondió- "No estamos enemistados con la familia Kirk. Sin embargo, las sensaciones de Spock son reales, un enlace t'hy'la es sagrado; debe ser reconocido y protegido."

- "¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?" –preguntó Amanda.

- "Yo necesitó hablar con la Comandante Kirk," – Sarek dijo decidido- "Ella es la madre de James y su tutora, si él debe venir a vivir con nosotros…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Amanda, no hay otra solución lógica," -Sarek insistió tranquilamente.- "James y Spock necesitan estar juntos." -Él miraba a su esposa.- "Sé que no rechazarías un lugar en tu hogar y en tu corazón para otro niño,"- él dijo suavemente, sabía lo difícil y doloroso que había sido para Amanda el nacimiento de Spock, y los curadores le habían dicho que no podría gestar otros niños en su cuerpo.

- "No,"- ella contestó, con la mirada suavizada.- "Querría a otro niño en casa, y Jim es un encanto de niño, podría decir eso incluso encontrándolo apenas una vez. Pero Winona Kirk seguramente no nos lo entregará como un perrito, quizás Jim no quiera vivir con nosotros."

- "Jim querrá; él no podrá negarse a sí mismo"- Sarek contestó.-"Y en cuanto a la comandante Kirk; yo nunca escucho los chismes, esposa…"

Ella se rió entre dientes. -"No, por supuesto no. Nunca es chisme cuando lo oyes, sólo información valiosa." -Su sonrisa decayó y continuo reservada- "Yo también lo he oído".- Amanda tenía varios amigos en la Flota Estelar, y era un secreto a voces que Winona Kirk, a pesar del hecho de que el niño no tenía más familia, pasaba tan pocas horas como fuese posible en la tierra o en cualquier lugar cerca de su hijo.- "Pero Sarek, eso no significa que ella estará dispuesta a renunciar a Jim por nosotros."

-"Quizás no," -Sarek contestó. -"Sin embargo, un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso." –se puso de pie- "Creo que sería apropiado que enviara una invitación para lo que los seres humanos llaman una cita de juegos."

-"¡Maldición Winona, no puedo creer que me estás dejando al mocoso otra vez!" -Frank Carlson tomó otro largo trago de su botella de cerveza, el líquido fresco se resbalaba por su garganta como un beso.

Winona Kirk miró a su hermanastro.- "Si quieres seguir viviendo a mi costa, puedes hacer algo para ganarte tu sustento".

-"¡Jodete!"- Frank lanzó la botella hacia la papelera, pero falló y se rompió en el piso. -"No soy tu maldita niñera, si no quieres al niño, lo abandonas en la jodida bahía, pero no me lo cuelgas del cuello."

-"Me iré solamente nueve días, y él pasará el fin de semana en la embajada de Vulcano; supongo que él se encontró con el hijo del embajador en la recepción, y quieren que Jim vaya el fin de semana." -Winona miraba a Frank, que bebía otra botella de cerveza. -"Después de eso, sólo tienes que llevarlo a la guardería y traerlo de vuelta cada día."

-"Sí, y alimentarlo, y limpiar por donde él pasa, y escucha su gimoteo," -Frank gruñó.- "esa pequeña mierda es una molestia."

-"Simplemente hazlo, Frank, o tu estarás con tu culo en la calle." -Winona giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, la habían asignado al Endeavor, lo cual era un gran paso, esta era la primera vez que ella estaría al mando de una nave de clase constitución. Ella no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de su hermanastro.

En su habitación, Jim se escondió bajo las sábanas, sosteniendo firmemente a su oso Scotty (llamado así por la tela escocesa). Su mamá y Frank gritaban otra vez, Frank siempre gritaba, él también le pegaba a veces, nunca cuando había cualquier persona presente, pero él lo palmeaba, Jim no mentía sobre eso. Y ahora la mamá de Jim se iría otra vez, porque ver a Jim la hacía ponerse triste, y él estaría solo con Frank, que bebía demasiadas cervezas, le gritaba, lo golpeaba y a veces también lo pellizcaba. Jim enterró su cara en Scotty e intentó no escuchar.

La única cosa buena era que Jim iba a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Spock, él no sabía nada de la vida de los Vulcanos salvo que eran alérgicos al chocolate y no comían carne, Jim extrañaría las galletas con chispas de chocolate y los perros calientes, pero a él no le importaba. Quedarse en la casa de un Vulcano tenía que ser mejor que quedarse en su casa, incluso si vivieran de brócoli y habas.

Spock había limpiado su habitación dos veces, aunque no hiciera falta, él había cambiado todos sus juegos y libros, había comprobado el cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que había toallas y jabón y pasta dental adicional. Ahora él solo tenía que esperar hasta que Jim llegara. Se sentó en su alfombra de meditación e intentó estar tranquilo. En el desayuno, el padre de Spock le había hablado sobre Jim, explicando que él vendría de visita y que Spock necesitaba darle tiempo a Jim para entender que significaban el uno para el otro.

-"Sé que él es tu t'hy'la, hijo," -Sarek había explicado.- "Solamente debes recordar que él es un ser humano, y él es muy joven, incluso más joven que tú. Él no sabe lo que significa un enlace t'hy'la, y no deseas asustarlo o confundirlo."

- "Pero padre," -Spock había protestado- "Jim es muy inteligente."

Sarek inclinó su cabeza. -"No tengo ninguna duda de eso; sin embargo, nuestras costumbres son extrañas para él." -puso una mano en el cabello brillante de su pequeño hijo - "sólo sé su amigo por ahora,"- Sarek aconsejó suavemente. -"Creo que él necesita a un amigo, deja que lo demás llegue a su debido tiempo."

Spock pensó en eso por un minuto, e inclinó la cabeza- "Tus palabras son sabias, padre."

Ahora Spock solo tenía que esperar, echó un vistazo al reloj, él había esperado que Jim estuviera allí ahora.

Casi dos horas más tarde, el intercomunicador de la puerta delantera de la embajada sonó. Sarek se acercó y echando un vistazo a su esposa, contestó- "Sí."

-"Embajador,"- dijo el portero- "Hay un ser humano muy joven en la puerta. Él está solo y dice que lo han invitado."

-"¿No hay nadie con él?"- Sarek y Amanda se miraron el uno al otro en shock, antes que Spock saliera apresurado de su habitación.

-"Jim está aquí," - él dijo- "Puedo sentirlo."

Sarek enarco una ceja- "T'Vraien, esperábamos al niño, por favor déjalo entrar al complejo, nosotros iremos a la puerta y lo escoltaremos hasta nuestra casa." -Él hizo clic apagando el comunicador y se dio vuelta hacia Spock.- "Ven, hijo mío," - le dijo- "Iremos a encontrarnos con James."

Jim se encontraba en el patio, él estaba caliente, cansado, y con una bolsa de plástico que estaba llena de ropa pesada, pero él lo había logrado.

Cuando Jim había despertado esa mañana, su madre se había ido, y Frank estaba… enfermo. Frank estaba muy enfermo. Él había rechazado salir de la cama para llevar a Jim a la casa de Spock, y Jim había estado muy preocupado, él temía que Spock se sintiera mal, si él pensaba que Jim no había querido ir. Jim había mirado en la computadora de casa la dirección de la embajada de Vulcano, cogido su bolsa, y había comenzado a caminar, él no tenía dinero para un taxi, y él era demasiado joven para montarse solo en el autobús de la ciudad, pero él pudo escabullirse dentro de un autobús colocándose cerca de una señora y haciéndose pasar por su hijo pues él coloco sus créditos en la ranura. El autobús lo había dejado a una milla de la embajada, y entonces Jim caminó. Un Vulcano grande y con un uniforme lujoso no había querido dejarlo entrar al principio y por un momento, Jim tenía miedo de ponerse a llorar. Él estaba caliente y cansado, y ahora no lo querían. Pero el Vulcano grande había hablado con alguien en un vínculo y entonces él había abierto la puerta.

-"Mis disculpas, pequeño señor," -él había dicho, mirando al pequeño niño humano, con la bolsa de supermercado completamente llena de lo que parecían trapos de limpieza. -"Era cierto, le estaban esperando".

Jim entró suspirando con alivio, poco después vio a Spock corriendo a través del patio, con su padre detrás de él.

-"¡Jim!"

Jim soltó la bolsa, él estaba realmente feliz de ver a Spock, tan feliz que él sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

-"Spock!"- quería abrazarlo, pero él sabía que no debía, los Vulcanos no abrazaban, sin embargo, Spock llego hasta él, y puso su mano en el hombro de Jim, e inmediatamente Jim sintió como si estuviese siendo abrazado.

-"James," -Sarek dijo- "Bienvenido a nuestro hogar." -Él miraba a través de la puerta.- "¿nadie te trajo?"

Jim se ruborizó -"No, señor,"- él dijo en voz baja - "Lamento llegar tarde, señor. Frank estaba enfermo debido a la cerveza, y tuve que tomar un autobús. Lo siento mucho."

-"Está todo bien," -Sarek contestó suavemente. Él estaba secretamente enojado, no con Jim, pero si con este desconocido llamado Frank. No había una parada de autobús a una milla de allí, ¿acaso el pequeño niño había montado un autobús, recorrido media Ciudad y después había caminado desde la parada, y todo por si mismo? Él miro a su hijo. -"Spock, quizás quieras llevar las cosas de Jim."- Spock cogió la bolsa mientras que Sarek puso su mano en la espalda de Jim.- "Ven," -él dijo.- "vamos a ponerte cómodo."- Caminaron a través del patio, Jim miraba a su alrededor con entusiasmo.

- "¿Es todo suyo?" -él preguntó, con los ojos abierto.

-"No," -Sarek contestó.- "Algunos de estos edificios son oficinas, uno es la embajada en donde tenemos recepciones y reuniones. Sin embargo, hay viviendas aquí para los miembros del personal, y tenemos una de esas casas. Es aquí." -Spock, que todavía llevaba la bolsa plástica abrió la puerta, Sarek llevó a Jim al interior. Amanda estaba de pie en la sala, un rápido vistazo al rostro cansado y polvoriento de Jim, basto para saber toda la historia que ella necesitaba. Oh, pobre bebé. Amanda estiro su mano y sonrió.

-"Hola, Jim,"- ella dijo suavemente.- "¿Me recuerdas? Me llamo Amanda, nos conocimos la otra noche."

- "Sí, señora; eres la madre de Spock."- Jim devolvió la sonrisa y con confianza tomo su mano, a él le gustaba esta señora bonita de ojos cálidos, incluso si ella no se veía como una Vulcana, quizás no todos los Vulcanos tenían los oídos puntiagudos.

-"ven" -le dijo Amanda- "Vamos a la cocina, todavía no es la hora del almuerzo, pero pienso que te gustaría tener una bebida fría y quizá un bocadillo de mantequilla de maní."

La madre de Jim le había dicho que no debía pedir cosas, pero él tenía mucha hambre y estaba sediento, y Amanda se lo había ofrecido. -"Sí, señora," -él dijo.- "Quisiera eso."

Spock llevó la bolsa de Jim a su habitación y después se apresuró para llegar a la cocina. Su madre le había hecho a Jim un bocadillo y le había dado un vaso de leche. Ella sonrió a su hijo.- "Spock, te gustaría un poco de zumo del saava?"- ella preguntó.

-"Sí, por favor." -Spock aceptó el vaso transparente con zumo verde, Amanda miró a Jim.

- "¿a ti también te gustaría tomar un poco?"- ella preguntó.

Jim sabía que él no debía pedir cosas, pero otra vez, Amanda se lo había ofrecido, cabeceó en aceptación con una sonrisa, su boca repleta de Sándwich con mantequilla de maní, ella le vertió un poco de jugo, y sin preguntarle le extendió otro bocadillo, ese niño estaba demasiado delgado.

A Jim realmente le gusto el jugo frío y dulce - "muchas gracias, señora," -él dijo mientras terminaba su segundo sándwich.

-"No hay de que, Jim,"- Amanda contestó.- "Si quieres comer o beber cualquier cosa en cualquier momento mientras que estás aquí, solo tienes que preguntarnos a Spock o a mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jim vaciló, su pequeño rostro se ruborizó.- "Um,"- él miró hacia el piso.

-"¿Qué ocurre Jim?" -Amanda se arrodillo para quedar frente a la cara del niño.

-"Mi mamá… ella me dijo que no molestara pidiendo porciones de cosas," -Jim dijo en un susurro.

- "Oh, Jim."- Amanda no pudo resistirse, ella lo acerco y abrazó al pequeño y polvoriento niño.

-"No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?"- ella dijo suavemente.- "Eres nuestro huésped, y queremos que estés feliz y cómodo, pide lo que sea que quieras, y sí lo tenemos puedes tomarlo también" -Ella lo dejó ir y se levantó -"Spock,"- ella dijo a su hijo. -"¿Por qué no llevas a Jim a tu habitación?, los dos quizás quieran descansar un poco antes del almuerzo."

-"Sí, madre,"- dijo Spock, quien se acercó y tomó la mano de su t'hy'la, los amigos se tomaban de las manos, eso no asustaría a Jim.- "Vamos, Jim. Te mostraré mi habitación."

La habitación de Spock era maravillosa, era muy grande, las paredes eran de una clase de color arena dorada, y había una alfombra roja en el piso. Spock tenía un escritorio grande y un ordenador de lujo. Él tenía dos sillas tipo puf, y en los estantes tenía cosas como fósiles y modelos de toda clase, incluyendo una de una nave estelar. Había una cama muy ancha que estaba muy cercana al piso. También había un cuarto de baño allí, con una puerta en el dormitorio. Jim no tendría que caminar por el pasillo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

La bolsa de Jim estaba en la cama de Spock. -"Lo siento,"- dijo Jim, apreciando por primera vez que la bolsa que parecía bastante descuidada.- "No tengo una maleta."

-"Está bien,"- dijo Spock - "Desempaquetaremos tus cosas después del almuerzo."- Él colocó la bolsa en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su t'hy'la, él sabía por qué su madre había sugerido un descanso, Jim parecía muy cansado. Pero Spock era un niño también, y sabía que si él sugiriera una siesta Jim se opondría, bajo circunstancias similares, Spock se opondría también, Spock amontono todas las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama.

-"aquí,"- él acarició la cama- "siéntate aquí, y te mostraré mis fotos de Vulcano ¿Te gustaría?"

- "¡Genial!"- Jim se subió sobre la cama, pero solamente después de sacarse los zapatos deportivos, se recostó contra la gran pila de almohadas mullidas, acurrucándose en ellas casi inconscientemente, era tan agradable, caliente y tranquilo aquí, y Spock se veía tan feliz de verlo otra vez, apenas tan feliz como Jim debía ver a Spock. Spock era el niño más genial que él se había encontrado nunca, y apenas estar con él hacía que Jim se sintiera seguro, como si nadie pudiera dañarlo nunca. Spock se subió sobre la cama también, colocándose al lado de Jim, dándole un cubo digital con fotografías

-"Aquí,"- él dijo, golpeando ligeramente la pantalla.- "Éste es nuestro hogar. Ése es el rosal de mi madre; es el único en Vulcano."

- "Tú mamá es realmente bonita,"- Jim dijo soñoliento, después de la ansiedad de la mañana, él se sentía seguro y feliz ahora, con la barriga llena, un lugar suave y caliente para descansar, y con Spock a su lado.

-"Sí, ella lo es,"- Spock estuvo de acuerdo, él sabía que era descortés jactarse, pero él estaba de acuerdo simplemente con la observación astuta de Jim.

-"Como es que ella es una Vulcana pero ella no tiene…." -Jim bostezó… -"¿oídos puntiagudos?"

Spock se sorprendió por un momento, pero por otra parte él sabía que probablemente que a Jim nadie le había hablado nunca sobre él.- "Mi madre no es Vulcana, Jim,"- él explicó- "Ella es humana."

-"¿Realmente?"- Jim sonrió a su nuevo mejor amigo. -"¿Entonces tú eres en parte humano también?"

-"Sí," -Spock admitió suavemente. -"¿te molesta?"

-"¿Por qué?"- Jim preguntó.- "Es genial, Eres casi como… como yo." -Él se encontró de alguna manera inclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Spock mientras que miraba las fotos en el cubo. -"¿Qué es eso?" -él murmuró.

- "esa es la montaña más alta en…" -La voz de Spock se fue apagado mientras los pequeños dedos se aflojaban y dejaban caer el cubo, Jim estaba dormido, con su cabeza acurrucada en el hombro de Spock. Spock coloco el cubo de fotografías a un lado y se relajó, Jim estaba aquí y todo estaba bien. Spock no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, el entusiasmo lo había mantenido despierto, cerró los ojos y descansó también.

Notas finales:

En lo particular me encanta leer como sería la vida joven de Spock y Jim, además que me parece muy lindo el futuro capitán Kirk de niño. En fin, nos leemos pronto.

No olviden comentar, para la autora o para la traductora. Un Beso.


	3. Cap 3: El invitado de la Casa

**Nota de la autora:**

Jim se instala y Sarek comienza a hacer un plan.

**Finding T'hy'la de CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo tres: El invitado de la Casa**

Después de un almuerzo tardío (Amanda y Sarek habían comido, pero cuando ella había comprobado a ambos chicos ellos estaban dormidos, así que los dejó descansar hasta que despertaron aproximadamente a las 2 de la tarde), Spock ayudó a Jim a desempacar su bolsa plástica.

-"No sabía qué traer,"- Jim dijo ansiosamente, mientras clasificaba la ropa en pequeñas pilas: ropa interior, camisas, pantalones, y calcetines.

-"Lo qué trajiste es muy adecuado," -Spock contestó grave, privadamente Spock estaba un poco sorprendido por la mala condición de la ropa de Jim, pero él sabía que sería descortés comentarlo, quizás la madre de Jim no tenía suficientes recursos financieros para comprarle ropa nueva. No, la mente de Spock intentaba explicar el porqué, pero eso no podía ser verdad, la madre de Jim era una agente de la Flota Estelar, y Spock sabía por comentarios que su padre había hecho que recibían una remuneración financiera abundante. No obstante, Spock estaba mucho más interesado en la presencia de Jim que en su guardarropa.

-"Aquí estás" -Jim dijo feliz, desde el fondo de la bolsa, él sacó una representación marrón de un oso terrestre, sólo que éste tenía un moño de cuadros alrededor del cuello, Jim lo abrazó con una sonrisa encantada en su cara.

-"Éste es Scotty," -él dijo, presentando su oso a Spock, entonces la cara de Jim se oscureció, tal vez a Spock no le gustaría. -"… Tú probablemente no tienes un oso,"- le dijo al chico más viejo.-"Probablemente piensas que es tonto."

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"No pienso que sea tonto en lo absoluto,"- él respondió suavemente- "es verdad que yo no tengo ningún oso; no son comunes en mi mundo. Al menos…"- Spock caminó hacia uno de los armarios que se alineaban en las paredes y abrió una puerta, sacando el sehlat relleno que su madre le había dado cuando él tenía solamente un año.- "Escondí esto," -él admitió- "Pensé que podías pensar que era tonto."

Jim rió nerviosamente. -"No; Pienso que es genial. ¿Qué es?"

-"Se llama sehlat,"- Spock explicó, colocándolo nuevamente en el centro de su cama, donde normalmente se encontraba, Jim puso su oso al lado de él.

-"¿Puede Scotty quedarse aquí mientras yo este?"- él pidió.

-"Por supuesto," -contestó Spock sonriendo con sus ojos, a él le gustaba la manera en la que se veían los dos peluches juntos, él se volvió hacia Jim.

-"¿Te gustaría ver un sehlat real?" -él preguntó- "yo tengo uno como mascota, su nombre es I-Chaya."

El patio aislado en la parte trasera del complejo de la embajada era perfecto para coloca un sehlat. Había una piedra ancha y plana en el centro, donde I-Chaya podría tomar una siesta en los días soleados, y había un pequeño matorral de árboles en donde él dormía en la noche. Spock lo alimentaba dos veces al día y lo visitaba para jugar cada tarde. Él abrió la puerta del patio, y I-Chaya, los recibió con un ronroneo, corriendo a medio galope hacia ellos.

-"¿Él es… amistoso?" -la voz del pequeño temblaba, mientras Jim se escondía detrás de Spock, él odiaba dejar al monstruo comerse a Spock primero, pero este sehlat era muy grande. Spock se volvió a su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro de Jim.

-"Está bien," -él aseguró al ser humano. -"I-Chaya es grande, pero él es amistoso con cualquier persona que sea mi amigo, y él me entiende."- Él giró de nuevo a hacia su mascota. -"I-Chaya, nuevo amigo,"- él dijo en Vulcano.- "sentado."

La creatura grande y lanuda de color marrón, se sentó pesadamente sobre sus cuartos traseros, Spock movió a Jim suavemente hacia adelante- "Dame tu mano, por favor," -él dijo suavemente, y Jim lo hizo sin vacilar siquiera, Spock llevó sus manos aun unidas cerca del hocico de I-Chaya".

-"Amigo,"- él dijo otra vez- "Protege al amigo, juega con el amigo."

I-Chaya olfateo la mano de Jim, el hocico áspero cosquilleaba en la piel de Jim. Después él saco su lengua y lamió los nudillos del humano, haciendo ese ruido de ronroneo otra vez.

-"Allí,"- Spock dijo.- "Ahora I-Chaya te conoce y él nunca te dañará, pero si alguien más lo intenta, I-Chaya los dañará, él es un guardia muy bueno."

-"'Yo ¿puedo…acariciarlo?" –Jim miraban a la montaña peluda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo unos ojos marrones suaves, similares a los de Spock pero mucho más grande.

- "Por supuesto," -Spock contestó.- "Él quiere ser acariciado, y de verdad le encanta que le rasquen detrás de los oídos."

Jim estiró una mano, y en efecto, la cabeza grande y lanuda se colocó debajo y I-Chaya ronroneo de nuevo mientras que los dedos de Jim se perdieron en el pelo grueso detrás de un oído.

-"A I-Chaya también le gusta jugar"- le dijo Spock -"¿Quieres ver?"

- "¡Por supuesto!"

Spock metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto amarillo redondo. Él lo lanzó a través del patio, y con un ronroneo impaciente I-Chaya giró y corrió a medio galope detrás de la pelota, sus garras de quince centímetros se arrastraban en las piedras del pavimento.

Jim rió nerviosamente- "¿A él le gustan las pelotas de tenis?"- I-Chaya galopó hacia ellos y colocó suavemente la bola a los pies de Jim.

-"Él ama las pelotas de tenis," -Spock dijo. -"Aquí, tú puedes lanzarla ahora."

Jugaron con I-Chaya hasta que fue la hora de la cena, y entonces Spock alimentó a su mascota, mostrando a Jim donde se guardaba la comida, Jim ofreció llenar el cuenco de agua de I-Chaya en el bebedero, y entonces dejaron al sehlat por esa noche, volviendo a la habitación de Spock, donde Spock se lavó las manos para la cena, Jim se lavó la cara y las manos también, con un poco de ayuda de su compañero.

-"Jim, hay un cuarto de invitados en la siguiente puerta si lo deseas," - dijo Spock- "o si prefieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación."

- "¿No te molestaré?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"nunca podrías molestarme," -él contestó suavemente.

Jim sonrió a su amigo. -"Entonces quisiera quedarme contigo." -Él vaciló. -"Pero… cuando tomé una siesta hoy, me incliné sobre ti. ¿Está bien? Sé que a los Vulcanos no les gusta ser tocados."

- "No me importa cuando eres tú, Jim." -Spock sonrió con sus ojos- "Eres mi amigo."

La cena fue muy buena. Comieron brócoli, pero no había habas, y ni Sarek ni Amanda comentaron cuando Jim dejó el brócoli. Pero también había porciones de otras cosas para comer, incluyendo macarrones con queso, rodajas de tomates, frijoles verdes con almendras, y para el postre melocotones frescos con helado de vainilla. Amanda mantenía un ojo en el plato de Jim, y le daba raciones adicionales sin que él las pidiera. Sarek estaba intrigado por el nuevo amigo de su hijo, para ser tan pequeño, Jim tenía muy buenos modales. A diferencia de muchos seres humanos jóvenes, él no hablaba bulliciosamente ni interrumpía a otros cuando hablaban. Él comió cuidadosamente y agradeció a Amanda por la cena cuatro veces y Sarek tomó una decisión.

-"James," -le dijo.- "Tengo entendido que tu madre estará en una misión por los próximos ocho punto cuatro días, si puedo arreglarlo, ¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros por esa longitud de tiempo?"

-"Oh, ¡sí, señor!"- La sonrisa de Jim era brillante.

Sarek intercambió una mirada con Amanda y vio su sonrisa también.

Poco después de la cena, Spock observó a Jim bostezando otra vez, así que se levantó del sofá de la sala de estar e hizo una reverencia a sus padres.

-"Con su permiso, Jim y yo nos retiramos,"- dijo.- "Si es posible, quisiera que nosotros pudiéramos ir al parque mañana, así que debemos descansar."

- "Muy bien,"- Sarek contestó. -"Buenas noches, Spock. Buenas noches, James."

Jim se levantó del sofá. -"Buenas noches, señor,"- le dijo.- "Gracias por invitarme y permitir que me quede."

-"Me agrada que puedas quedarte con nosotros"- Sarek respondió, pensando en lo agradecido que estaba porque el niño no consiguiera perderse en la ciudad.

-"Yo iré a arroparlos, chicos."

- "Sí, madre." -Spock llevó a Jim por el pasillo a su habitación. Él sabía que su madre lo abrazaría, aunque su padre pensará que él era demasiado viejo. Sin embargo, sus padres habían acordado que Amanda lo abrazaría, y Sarek fingiría no saber nada sobre eso.

Una vez en la habitación de Spock, Jim entró al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes. Mientras Spock se cambiaba la ropa por el pijama, oyó a Jim llamarlo por su nombre.

-"¿Sí, Jim?" -Spock se colocó en la entrada del cuarto de baño mirando a su huésped.

- "Yo…umm, el fregadero es demasiado alto," -Jim se ruborizó. -"No puedo alcanzarlo para cepillarme los dientes."

Spock escondió una sonrisa, él pensaba que la pequeñez de Jim era muy entrañable, pero él entendía que probablemente el otro chico no pensaba eso.

-"Eso no es ningún problema," -él contestó tranquilo.- "mañana encontraré un taburete, por esta noche…" -Él dio dos paso adelante y puso sus manos en la cintura de Jim, levantándolo suavemente, y colocándolo en la amplia encimera que rodeaba el fregadero. Jim sonrió con sorpresa.

- "Wow, eres realmente fuerte."

- "No realmente," -le dijo Spock- "Eres muy ligero para levantar."

Jim se cepilló los dientes mientras que Spock se retiró de nuevo a su habitación y acabó de ponerse su pijama, él había decidido llevar su abrigadora ropa de invierno y ajustar la temperatura de la habitación unos cuantos grados más bajos. Él sabía que los seres humanos se sentían a menudo incómodos con el acogedor calor de Vulcano y Spock no quería que Jim estuviera incómodo de ninguna manera.

Jim salió del cuarto de baño y vaciló, haciendo una pausa en el cajón donde habían colocado su ropa.

- "Yo… Yo no tengo ningún pijama," -él dijo en voz baja, pareciendo casi avergonzado.

- "¿Lo olvidaste?"- Spock pregunto de una manera amistosa. -"Eso no es inusual; mucha gente olvida empacar algo que necesita."- en privado, Spock pensaba que Jim había hecho un trabajo excelente para empacar sus pertenencia, considerando su edad.

Jim sacudió su cabeza. -"No. Mis pijamas viejos eran demasiado pequeños, y mi mamá le dio a Frank un poco de dinero para comprarme un nuevo conjunto, pero… Él no lo hizo." -Ahora Jim se había ruborizado otra vez.

Spock sentía una punzada, cada vez que oía hablar de este tal Frank, le gustaba menos.- "Nosotros encontráremos una solución," -él contestó, caminando hacia sus propias gavetas y buscando un momento antes de sacar una camiseta de manga corta.- "Aquí," -él dijo suavemente. -"Mis pijamas serían demasiado largas para ti, pero puedes llevar esto como una camisa para dormir"

La sonrisa que Jim acababa de recuperar era brillante. -"eso es una buena idea."

Para el momento en que Spock había vuelto del cuarto de baño, Jim llevaba la camisa y se había subido en la cama. -"¿Qué lado prefieres?" -él pregunto.

-"No tiene importancia, y tú eres mi huésped. ¿Qué lado prefieres tú?"

Jim pensó un momento- "Quizá debo estar cerca del baño," -él dijo y echó un vistazo alrededor. -"Um… ¿tenemos que dormir en la oscuridad?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"No" -él dio vuelta y caminó nuevamente dentro del baño, activando la luz de noche que él había utilizado, pero que no había necesitado en los últimos tres años. -"Aquí," -él dijo, volviendo a la habitación y dejando la puerta del cuarto de baño entreabierta. -"Ahora puedes ver si necesitas levantarse en la noche."

-"Gracias,"- dijo Jim, mientras se acurrucaba en las almohadas, Spock se subió a la cama y se acomodó del otro lado. En ese momento hubo un golpe suave en la puerta

-"Adelante, madre," -Spock respondió.

Amanda entro a la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara. -"¿Ya están listos para dormir, chicos?"- Ella admitió que la imagen de Jim y Spock estando tan juntos en la cama parecían tan… correcto, que Amanda tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas que sospechaba derramaría mientras se acercaba a la cama. Ella se agacho para besar a Spock en la frente.

-"¿quién es él?"- ella preguntó viendo a Scotty dentro de la sabana, al lado de Jim.

-"Éste es Scotty," -Jim dijo serio. -"Él es mi mejor amigo… bien, ya no más," -él añadió dando un vistazo a Spock.

-"Entonces, tú también eres bienvenido, Scotty,"- Amanda dijo, observando al niño que se encontraba al lado de su hijo.- "¿Olvidaste tu pijama, querido?"

Jim se ruborizó, y Spock explicó la situación rápidamente. -"Le dije a Jim que él podría llevar mi camisa."

-"Esa fue una buena solución,"- les dijo Amanda, ella le dio a su hijo un abrazo y después se volvió hacia Jim.- "¿Puedo abrazarte a ti también?" -ella preguntó suavemente.

En respuesta, Jim levantó los brazos y Amanda se inclinó y lo abrazó más cerca, sintiendo el cuerpo pequeño y caliente en sus brazos. Ella besó la frente de Jim.

- "Buenas noches,"- ella dijo suavemente. -"Estoy alegre de que estés aquí, Jim."

- "Yo también," -Jim contestó.

Amanda levantó las sabanas hasta el cuello de Jim.- "Buenas noches, chicos." -Cuando ella salió de la habitación, apagó la luz, pero el resplandor de la lámpara de noche hacia que la habitación pareciera más acogedora y amistosa, no atemorizante.

Spock se acurrucó en las mantas y bostezó.- "Buenas noches, Jim."

Jim rió nerviosamente. -"¡los Vulcanos también bostezan!"

- "Sí,"- Spock dijo, sonriendo con sus ojos.- "los Vulcanos también bostezamos."

-"Esto es… injusto," -Sarek dijo, tan cerca de la cólera como Amanda no lo había visto durante mucho tiempo. Se habían retirado para dormir, y Amanda le había dicho a Sarek sobre los pijamas de Jim. Ninguno de ellos dudaba ni por un momento que Jim dijera la verdad, este Frank probablemente se quedaba con mucho del dinero Winona Kirk le daba para el mantenimiento de su hijo.

-"Entré en contacto con la casa de Jim o al menos lo intenté,"- Sarek continuó- "El servicio de mensajes simplemente me dijo que la comandante Kirk está fuera de la ciudad hasta la próxima semana. Comprobé el expediente de acceso público y Frank Carlson aparece registrado como habitante de la vivienda, al parecer él es el hermanastro de la comandante Kirk. También descubrí que la casa está a 12,6 millas de aquí."

Amanda sacudió su cabeza. -"No puedo creer que ese pobre pequeñito encontrará solo el camino hasta acá."

-"James al parecer es muy inventivo,"- Sarek contestó,- "pero él sigue siendo un niño, apenas un poco más que un infante. Él no debería tener que recorrer por su cuenta toda la ciudad porque la persona que debe cuidar de él es un alcohólico."- Él sacudió su cabeza.- "Dejé un mensaje que Jim estaba seguro aquí, y también informé a su guardián que estaríamos satisfechos de tenerlo aquí por los próximos ocho días, pero dudo que este Frank Carlson lo note"

-"Espero que Winona Kirk por lo menos compruebe sus mensajes y que sepa dónde está su niño"- Amanda dijo airadamente.

-"Esperemos eso" -Sarek contestó mirando a su esposa.- "Debo admitir que el comportamiento de Jim me sorprendió."

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Amanda sorprendida- "Él es una cosita tan dulce, y tan educado."

-"Supongo que por eso me sorprendió,"- Sarek contestó.- "Considerando como ha sido criado evidentemente, sus modales son extraordinarios."

Amanda cabeceó. -"Pienso que puedo explicar eso, o por lo menos intentarlo," -ella dijo, Amanda había sido profesora antes de casarse, y ella había tomado varias clases de psicología infantil mientras ella estudiaba en la universidad, se acomodó en la cama junto a Sarek.

-"Hay veces que los niños que son abusados o que han sido descuidados, suelen compensan con creces sus carencias en otros lugares,"- ella explicó. -"Pienso que Jim ha tenido que aprender que cuanto más encantador es, mejor lo tratarán los adultos, lo cual no es del todo algo malo, pero también pienso que él se ha dado cuenta y lo ha convertido en un mecanismo de defensa. Por eso él dice por favor, gracias y lo siento cada vez que alguien lo mira." -Ella suspiró. -"ciertamente no hay nada malo con los buenos modales o tener un buen comportamiento, pero probablemente Jim esta aterrorizado de actuar como un niño pequeño normal, porque teme que alguien lo castigará."

-"Ah," -Sarek dijo. -"Me estaba preguntando sobre ese comportamiento refrenado que tiene. "

Ella cabeceó. -"Él es inteligente," -ella dijo,- "y ha aprendido a hacerle frente, es el precio que ha tenido que pagar".

- "Así es." -Sarek acarició la cabeza de Amanda y besó su mejilla.- "ya veremos qué podemos hacer," -dijo reservado.- "James merece una ocasión para ser él mismo, y nuestro hijo merece tener a su t'hy'la cerca de él."

-"Son terriblemente lindos juntos" -Amanda contestó soñolienta

-"Entonces haremos todos lo que podamos para mantenerlos juntos"- Sarek le prometió.

**Nota de la Traductora **

En esta historia Jim es hijo único, y como ya leyeron Frank acá es el hermanastro de Winona.


	4. Cap 4: Obteniendo un hermano menor

**Notas de la autora para este capítulo: **

Preparen la caja de pañuelos desechables para que puedan soplar su nariz hasta que este adolorida.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Cuatro: Obteniendo un hermano menor**

Esa semana fue la mejor en la corta vida de Jim Kirk, cada mañana despertaba al lado de Spock, quien dormía acurrucado junto a él en la noche, calentándolo y tranquilizándolo, como una manta de seguridad con oídos puntiagudos. Después se levantaban, se cepillaban, vestían, y se dirigían juntos a la cocina. No se parecía en nada a la casa de Jim, donde generalmente no había nadie a su alrededor, y Jim tenía que subirse sobre el mostrador y conseguir el cereal azucarado Shuttlecrafts si Frank recordaba comprar ese cereal, había veces que él no lo compraba, y Jim tenía que comer galletas untadas con mantequilla para el desayuno.

Pero aquí, Sarek pasaba a menudo por la cocina, para tomar un té y hablar con Amanda, quien siempre estaba allí sonriendo cuando Jim y Spock entraban, preguntándoles sobre lo que querían para comer, lo cual no era siempre cereal; Amanda a veces hacía crepes o waffles, y también había siempre fruta y leche.

Después del desayuno, siempre iban a alimentar y a acariciar a I-Chaya, quien siempre estaba alegre verlos a ambos, y quien podía dejar a Jim acariciarlo cada día.

Entonces Spock tenía clases con su profesor particular por algunas horas, y Jim se quedaba con Amanda. Ella tenía montones de juegos divertidos para jugar con él; y él le mostraba que sabía leer, contar y hacer las tablas de multiplicación, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de lo bien que Jim había realizado todos los juegos.

-"Sarek,"- ella le dijo una noche cuando se encontraban en la cama después de acostar a los chicos,- "ese niño ya está leyendo al mismo nivel de un chico de quinto grado."

-"¿De verdad?"

Ella cabeceó. -"Le he realizado todas las pruebas que he podido y él las ha superado satisfactoriamente, puedo decirte que su índice de inteligencia está en alguna parte en la gama de 170 IQ."

- "Eso es impresionante," -Sarek contestó, y de hecho lo era para un ser humano. -"Pero por otra parte, asumí que él era muy inteligente, no muchos niños humanos de cinco años podrían atravesar por su cuenta toda la ciudad hasta una nueva ubicación."

- "No tenía por qué haberlo hecho"- Amanda dijo severa.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con eso."

Después del almuerzo de cada día, Jim y Spock jugaban con I-Chaya, y luego jugaban en la habitación de Spock o Amanda los llevaba a veces a explorar, visitaron Chinatown, el parque Golden Gate, e incluso dieron una vuelta por la bahía en un barco turístico. Eso había puesto a Spock nervioso; a él no le gustaba el agua, pero Jim había sostenido su mano y fue valiente por los dos.

Cada día era mejor que el anterior, y cada noche Amanda los arropaba en la cama, Jim dormía caliente y seguro con Spock a su lado. Él podría dormir toda la noche, sabiendo que él no tendría que esconderse debajo de su cama porque Frank estaba de mal humor. Sí, cada día y cada noche en la casa de Spock era maravillosa, pero iba a terminar bastante pronto.

Spock se despertó precipitadamente. Él podía sentir la cama sacudirse muy levemente, mientras escuchaba un sollozo bajo e infeliz, amortiguado por la otra almohada.

-"¿Jim?"- Spock susurró, los sonidos de los sollozos cesaron, pero la cama todavía se sacudía. -"¿Jim, estas enfermo?" -Spock puso su mano en el hombro de Jim.

-"No quiero irme" -la pequeña cara estaba enterrada tan profundamente en la almohada que a Spock le preocupaba que Jim no pudiera respirar, incluso con sus oídos Spock tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escuchar lo que Jim decía entre sollozos.

-"Deseo que te quedes; ésta es mi cama," –Spock le contestó, él casi nunca lloraba, y raramente tenía una razón para hacerlo, sin embargo, las pocas veces en que él lo había hecho, recordaban lo que había hecho su madre para calmarlo, era solamente lógico ver si esto también calmaría a Jim. Spock se incorporó un poco en la cama y comenzó a frotar suavemente la espalda de Jim, sintiendo los frágiles huesos contra su palma.

- "Está bien," -él dijo. -"No llores por favor."

Gradualmente, los sollozos de Jim disminuyeron. -"Jim, ¿que está mal?"- Spock le pregunto suavemente. -"Por favor, dime."

-"yo puedo… ¿puedo tener un vaso de agua?" -Jim susurró.

-"Por supuesto."- Spock salió de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, volviendo con el agua y una toallita mojada. Él recordaba muy claramente que después que él lloraba, sus ojos estaban lastimados. Para el momento en que Spock volvió a la cama, Jim estaba del todo despierto, frotándose los ojos, mientras que los pequeños sollozos todavía morirían dentro de su pecho.

- "Aquí."- Se subió nuevamente dentro de la cama y dio a Jim el vaso, que el chico más joven se tomó de un solo trago, Spock tomó el vaso desechable y lo lanzó en la papelera a través de la habitación. Entonces se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Jim.

-"recuéstate," -él dijo suavemente, esperando hasta que Jim se apoyara contra las almohadas. -"Mi madre hace esto cuando lloro," Spock continuó, alisando el paño mojado sobre los ojos de Jim. Él se recostó a su lado, con sus hombros tocándose.

- "¿Lloras?" -Jim preguntó en voz baja. -"yo pensé que los Vulcanos nunca lloraban."

Spock pensó por un momento. -"Yo pienso que mi padre nunca ha llorado," -él dijo.- "Mi madre dice que no hay nada malo con las lágrimas." -Él sintió el suspiro de Jim. -"¿Qué está mal Jim?"- Spock preguntó- ¿"Dañé tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué estas triste?"

-"Oh, no, Spock. No dañaste mis sentimientos." -Jim se quitó la toallita de los ojos y rodó hacia un lado para mirar a su amigo. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, Spock podría ver la mirada ansiosa en los ojos de Jim.

-"Lo siento," -Jim susurró. -"No te enojes."

- "Jim, no podría estar enojado contigo,"- Spock susurró de vuelta- "Eres mi amigo y solamente quiero saber por qué estás tan triste."- Él se sentó en la cama y empujo suavemente a Jim para recortarlo nuevamente en la cama, colocando nuevamente el paño fresco sobre sus ojos.- "¿Puedes decírmelo?" -él engatusó.

Jim suspiró. -"Yo… tengo que irme pasado mañana" -él dijo con voz pequeña y triste.

Spock suspiró también. -"lo sé."- Realmente, Jim tenía que irse técnicamente en 29 horas y 14 minutos, lo que realmente no era pasado mañana, puesto que este día ya había comenzado. Pero Spock sabía lo que eso significaba.

-"Yo… no quiero irme" -La voz de Jim temblada otra vez. -"Todo el mundo aquí es tan agradable conmigo, me gustas tú, I-Chaya, tu mamá, tu papá, y nadie me da palmadas aquí…"

-"¡Te dan palmadas!" -Spock se sentó rígido en la cama. -"Jim…."

- "Oh,"- Jim dijo con un susurró, realmente asustado. -"se supone que yo no debía decir nada; mi mamá me lo dijo muchas veces; ella dijo que Frank no lo hace, y que debo parar de decir mentiras, pero él lo hace…" -Jim estaba temblando otra vez, y Spock sentía que la situación estaba totalmente fuera de su control. Él se preguntaba si él debía despertar a su madre, pero Jim lo necesitaba. Él se reclino en la cama y tomó la mano de Jim entre la suya.

- "Está bien," -él dijo.- "Te creo. Pero Jim, él no debe tener permitido golpearte."

-"Lo sé,"- Jim susurró, con un suspiro cansado, él puso su cabeza contra el hombro de Spock. -"Es solo que mamá no tiene a nadie más para que me cuide y ella no puede permanecer en la tierra conmigo; la hace estar demasiado triste."

- "¿Por qué?" -Spock pregunto, no tenía ningún sentido, él quería estar con Jim todo el tiempo; La madre de Jim debería sentirse de la misma manera. Spock sabía que a sus padres les gustaba estar con él. Ésa era la razón por la cual lo habían traído a la tierra con ellos, en vez de dejarlo con sus abuelos en Vulcano.

- "Es porque me parezco a mi papá,"- Jim dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz- "Frank dice que me parezco mucho a él, y mi mamá no puede tenerme, pero la quiero."- Jim rompió nuevamente en lágrimas. Él no debía llorar, sabía qué hacía que Spock se pusiera triste, y Jim no quería eso.

- "Shhh,"- murmuró Spock.- "Ahora debes descansar."- Él había decidido hablar con sus padres en privado por la mañana. Sarek era muy importante; debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer. Spock tiró de las sabanas hacia arriba y las colocó suavemente alrededor del cuerpo de Jim.

- "¿Spock?"

-"¿Sí, Jim?"

-"¿Siempre serás mi amigo?"

Esa sola frase casi fue suficiente para hacer llorar al Vulcano.

-"Sí," -Spock consiguió susurrar.- "Seré siempre tu amigo."

-"'Okay." -Jim se acurrucó en la cama caliente. -"Entonces no tendré miedo."- Él pronto se quedó dormido, mientras que Spock permaneció despierto durante mucho tiempo, escuchando a Jim respirar, y llorando silenciosamente.

Amanda notó inmediatamente a la mañana siguiente que Jim y Spock parecían cansados, y no tan descansados como ella habría esperado. De hecho, ella habría apostado sus credenciales a que ambos habían estado llorando. Por apenas un instante, ella se preguntaba si habían estado peleándose, pero esa sospecha murió tan pronto como nació. Amanda podría ver la manera protectora con la que Spock atendía a Jim, vertiéndole jugo en un vaso, bajando del estante la caja de cereal ya que estaban un poco alto para que Jim lo alcanza y una vez que él estaba seguro que Jim tenía todo lo que él necesitaba, Spock se sentó en el banco frente a la mesa de la cocina, tan cerca de Jim como las sillas se lo permitían. Ninguno de ellos comió mucho del desayuno, y Amanda decidió que ella necesitaba decir algo. Ella se sentó en el banco al otro lado de la mesa y miro las dos caras tristes.

- "Cariño, ¿qué está mal?" -ella pidió suavemente, no se molestó en preguntar si algo estaba mal; ella lo sabía. Tampoco se molestó en especificar a quién ella llamaba cariño; no era necesario.

- "Estoy bien, señora." -Jim bajo la cabeza e intentó desaparecer en su cuenco de cereal, pareciendo desgraciadamente triste y culpable a la vez.

Spock echó un vistazo a su amigo. -"Jim, está bien,"-él dijo suavemente. -"Necesitamos decirle"

-"Sí, Jim." -Amanda mantuvo su voz suave y persuasiva. -"No estaré enojada, y no le diré a nadie si no quieres que lo haga. ¿Qué está mal, amor?"

Jim dio a Spock una mirada de súplica, y Spock cabeceó como si Jim hubiera hablado y probablemente él lo había hecho con Spock.

-"Jim tiene miedo de ir a casa,"- Spock dijo reservado, él se detuvo brevemente, y Amanda estuvo asombrada de ver lágrimas claras retenidas en los ojos marrones. Spock casi nunca lloraba. -"Él recibe palmadas cuando él está en su hogar," -dijo Spock.

Amanda sintió un espasmo de malestar en su estómago. Ella lo había sospechado, por supuesto; la primera vez que ella había visto a Sarek poner su mano en el hombro de Jim, el niño había retrocedido involuntariamente hasta que él se había forzado a relajarse. Amanda conocía bastantes sobre abuso para coger esa señal.

-"Jim."- Ella se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa, agachándose al lado de Jim y poniendo su brazo en sus hombros. -"Jim, ¿Frank te golpea?"

Él cabeceó, sin mirarla- "Pero trato de no hacerlo enojar, me voy a la cama y me escondo cuando él está bebiendo cerveza, y mi mamá dice que necesito dejarlo solo y no molestarlo cuando él está cansado…"

-"Oh, amor, escucha." -Amanda puso su mejilla contra su pelo y lo sostuvo cerca, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo temblar. -"No es tu culpa, cariño. Nadie debe golpearte nunca."

- "¿Incluso cuando soy malo?"

-"Incluso cuando eres malo, y yo pienso que no eres malo muy a menudo."- Amanda besó la cima de la cabeza de Jim, Ella miro a ambos.

-"Es algo bueno que me hayan dicho,"- ella dijo reservada. -"¿Este tipo de cosas nunca debe ser un secreto, de acuerdo? Sarek y yo pensaremos en algo que podamos hacer."- Ella dio a Jim un apretón final.- "Mientras tanto,"- ella dijo, haciendo su voz deliberadamente alegre, -"tenemos todo el día de hoy libre, ¿Quién quiere ir al parque zoológico?"

- "¡Yo quiero!" -Jim aclaró inmediatamente al pensar en un manojo entero de animales.

-"Gozaría de eso también,"- Spock contestó solemnemente.

-"De acuerdo, entonces," - dijo Amanda. -"Coman todo, así no tendrán hambre y no se cansaran rápidamente, y después nos cambiamos la ropa para irnos."- Ella dejó a los dos más alegres, dedicados a comerse su cereal, mientras que Amanda se apresuró para encontrar a su cónyuge. Algo tenía que ser hecho.

- "Comandante Kirk," -Sarek dijo, intentando cuidadosamente sonar educado. El Endeavour estaba a menos de diez horas lejos de la tierra. Después de que Amanda y los chicos lo habían dejado para ir al parque zoológico, Sarek había entrado en contacto con el comando de la Flota Estelar y les había dicho que existía una emergencia con respecto al hijo de la comandante Kirk. Lo habían conectado inmediatamente con la nave.

Winona Kirk frunció el ceño levemente mientras que ella miraba a través de la pantalla- "¿Embajador Sarek? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" -Ella frunció el ceño otra vez.- "Si Jim rompió algo mientras que él estaba con ustedes, puedo asegurarle que lo pagaré…"

-"Comandante," -Sarek interrumpió, asombrado secretamente de que ella no preguntara por el bienestar de James, y que solamente se había limitado a saber si él había roto algo,- "James no ha causado ningún daño en mi hogar. Él es un huésped excepcional."

-"¿él es?" -Winona Kirk parecía desconcertada.- "¿Eso significa que todavía está allí?"

-"Así es," -Sarek contestó.- "Por eso estoy entrando en contacto con usted ahora, Frank Carlson no llegó el lunes a buscar a James, y no ha habido nadie en tu hogar en las últimas cuatro ocasiones en las cuales he intentado hacer contacto. Por lo tanto, James ha permanecido con seguridad aquí, bajo mi techo. "

Los labios de Winona se movieron, Sarek estaba seguro que lo hacía para que Sarek no escuchará, sin embargo oyó como ella decía "Ese maldito Frank"

_Ya lo sé_, fue el pensamiento de Sarek, _y tú por ser quien deja a tu niño con él por semanas._

-"Embajador, lamento todos los inconvenientes," -Winona dijo forzando una sonrisa. -"Vuelvo a la tierra mañana, y naturalmente, buscare a Jim. Gracias por entrar en contacto conmigo."- Ella se movió para apagar el botón del vínculo.

-"No,"- Sarek contestó reservado. -"Eso sería una solución inaceptable."

- "¿Qué?"

Sarek se inclinó hacia adelante. -"No confío en sus palabras,"- él dijo reservado. -"James requiere un cuidado mucho mejor que ese que puedes darle. Él está subalimentado; carece de ropa adecuada, y fue forzado a hacer solo todo el camino a través de la ciudad hasta mi hogar porque tu hermanastro, su vigilante, estaba bebido e incapacitado."-Él le dio la mirada que había perfeccionado, aquella que él concedía normalmente a esos negociadores testarudos. -"Mi esposa y yo hemos desarrollado un cariño profundo por James," -él dijo, -"y mi hijo lo ve ya como un hermano. Nos proponemos mantenerlo en nuestro hogar y educarlo. Eres, por supuesto, bienvenida a verlo siempre que lo desees, pero considerando que el año pasado pasaste menos de 30 días en la tierra, pienso que no sufrirás demasiadas punzadas maternales."

- "… Tú no puedes hacer esto, tú déspota…"

-"Oh, por favor, ahórrese ese ultraje fingido," -Sarek contestó. -"Haré esto de una manera comprensible y fácil, podemos hacer esto de forma amistosa, y tú puedes tener acceso a tu hijo en las raras ocasiones cuando deseas verlo, o podemos llevar esto a la corte. Es verdad que James no tiene mi sangre; sin embargo, mi familia y yo tenemos una reputación intachable, y cualquier juez de la corte de familia nos vería como candidatos excepcionales para ser sus padres adoptivos." -Su voz ahora era afilada. -"Además, las cortes de la Tierra ahora aceptan pruebas mentales, y estaré satisfecho de unirme mentalmente con tu hijo y como su abogado, diré al juez cuántas veces ha sido abusado por tu hermanastro mientras estaba intoxicado por el alcohol"- Sarek casi sonrió. -"Estoy seguro, comandante que no deseas descarrilar tu prometedora carrera en la Flota Estelar, por ¿cuál es la expresión terrícola? Ah, sí 'por lavar tu ropa sucia en público."- Él se sentó cómodamente en su silla. -"Ahora, ¿cómo le gustaría manejar este problema?"

Amanda, Jim, y Spock tuvieron un maravilloso día en el parque zoológico. Habían visto todo, desde los elefantes hasta las cucarachas gigantes, y Amanda les había comprado camisetas a juego que decían 'camaradas del zoo' con la foto de animales en pares por toda la prenda. Habían comido el almuerzo en un café al aire libre, y Jim había conseguido dos perritos calientes, y los tres comieron helados cubiertos con chocolate, salvo el de Spock que había tomado cuidadosamente todo el chocolate del suyo y se lo había dado a Jim, que no era alérgico.

El corazón de Jim se hundió cuando finalmente era hora de irse, volverían a la casa de Spock, cenarían, luego él y Spock jugarían con I-Chaya, y entonces él se iría a la cama, y por la mañana cuando despertaran, Jim tendría que irse. Jim se sentía realmente triste, pero él se recompuso mentalmente para actuar valientemente. Él sabía que Spock también se sentía triste, y él no quería hacer que Spock se sintiera mucho más triste.

Pero cuando llegaron a casa, no comieron la cena inmediatamente, Sarek los esperaba en la sala de estar.

- "Esposa," - le dijo a Amanda, - "¿se puede retrasar la cena por poco tiempo? Deseo hablar con Jim y Spock."

-"Por supuesto," -ella contestó, sintiendo la esperanza llegar a su corazón, mientras Sarek se llevó a Jim y a Spock a su estudio.

-"Siéntate por favor Jim." -Sarek señaló al sofá y Jim se sentó, Spock lo hizo a su lado. Sarek notó inmediatamente que su hijo alargó una mano para tomar la mano de Jim entre la suya.

-"Jim,"- Sarek dijo amablemente, -"necesito hacerte una pregunta muy importante."

-"¿Hice….hice algo mal, señor?"- Jim tembló.

-"Por supuesto que no," -Sarek lo tranquilizó. -"Has sido un huésped ejemplar."

Jim miró a Spock, desconcertado. -"Eso significa muy bueno,"- Spock le dijo.

-"Oh, de acuerdo."- La sonrisa de Jim resplandeció - "Gracias, señor,"- él le dijo a Sarek.

Sarek cabeceó. -"Necesito preguntarte Jim, si quieres quedarte aquí con nosotros."

-"¿Por otra semana?"- Jim preguntó sintiéndose afortunado, él y Spock intercambiaron una mirada rápida y alegre.

Sarek sacudió su cabeza. -"No,"- él contestó. -"Para siempre, tu madre y yo hemos hablado sobre ello y… hemos estado de acuerdo que Frank Carlson no es quizás la persona más adecuada para cuidarte. Mi esposa y yo quisiéramos hacerlo. Puedes todavía ver a tu madre siempre que lo desees, por supuesto." -Si ella puede ser molestada para volver a la tierra el tiempo suficiente para verte, fue el pensamiento de Sarek, quien miraba a Jim, esperando ver alegría, pero él vio miedo.

-"Pero, señor," -Jim susurró.- "¿A dónde iré cuando… cuando consigan cansarse de mí?"

Sarek sentía raramente emociones fuertes e inesperadas. Sin embargo, él lo hizo ahora, y sus pensamientos giraron en torno a la madre de Jim, que no había hecho suficiente por su niño, y de Frank Carlson, que haría algo mucho mejor con su vida si alguien lo lanzaba desde el puente Golden Gate. Él abrió su boca para tranquilizar a Jim, pero su hijo se adelantó a su respuesta.

-"Nunca lograremos cansarnos de ti, Jim," - dijo Spock -"Si vienes aquí, serás mi hermano, y me encargaré de cuidar de ti." -Él miro a Sarek. -"Así será, ¿verdad padre?"

Sarek escondió su sonrisa. -"Así es,"- él contestó solemnemente.- "Y si Spock lo permite, mi esposa y yo lo ayudaremos a cuidar de ti."

Jim dio vuelta a Spock.- "¿Puedo… puedo quedarme aquí para siempre?"- él susurró. -"¿No te importará compartir a tu mamá y a tu papá?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"Yo compartiré mi habitación, a I-Chaya y también mi ordenador"- él dijo. -"Estaré alegre de hacerlo"

-"¡Oh, Spock!" -Con eso, Jim arrojó sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y lo abrazó. Sarek estaba poco menos que sorprendido por ver a Spock regresar el abrazo.

Perfecto, pensó, ahora tengo a dos seres humanos para que corrompan a mi hijo con abrazos, aunque no lo molestaba en absoluto. Ah, bien. Kaiidth*.

**Nota de la Traductora:**

En la historia apareció la palabra **Kaiidth** que está en vulcano, y me gusta cómo queda, es una afirmación (aunque para mí tiene también cierta parte de resignación) y significaría algo así como "lo que es, es". ¿ustedes que opinan?


	5. Cap 5: Tres años después

**Nota de la autora:**

Veamos cómo todo el mundo se ha acomodado….

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

**Capítulo Cinco: Tres años después**

Amanda tarareaba mientras se movía por la cocina, trayendo los ingredientes que ella necesitaba para hacer la cobertura de crema de mantequilla con limón, para decorar el pastel de cumpleaños de Jim. Mañana, él cumpliría ocho años.

Amanda sonrió a sí misma, realmente, Jim había cumplido ocho años hacía ya cuatro días. Sin embargo, durante los primeros cinco años de su vida, el cumpleaños de Jim había sido un día terrible para él, un día que también era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre en el espacio. Su madre no había celebrado ciertamente sus cumpleaños, y Jim había aprendido rápidamente a olvidar cualquier mención de ese día. Una vez que él había venido a vivir con ellos, Sarek y Amanda habían solucionado sensatamente el problema de asociación del cumpleaños, con sólo mover el día. Ahora ellos celebraban su cumpleaños en el aniversario del día, en el cual él se había ido a vivir con ellos, un día mucho más feliz para todos.

Los tres años que habían pasado desde entonces habían sido maravillosos para todos. Sarek estaba reservadamente satisfecho de haber rescatado a Jim de su vida en esa desafortunada casa, él tenía un cariño profundo y constante por Jim, mientras que Amanda francamente adoraba a su nuevo "hijo." Jim era un pequeño tan cariñoso e impaciente de recibir afecto, queriendo tanto agradar. Por supuesto, habían tenido que hacer ajustes. Jim se había hecho gradualmente un poco más confiado, y menos temeroso de que cambiarían de parecer y lo enviarían lejos, pero había tomado tiempo para que él creyera totalmente que no lo pensaban regresar. Amanda todavía recordaba la primera crisis que se había presentado después de que Jim se hubiera mudado con ellos.

Él había estado con ellos por tres meses en la embajada de Vulcano, cuando habían ofrecido una recepción para todos los miembros del cuerpo diplomático. Pensando en el pasado, Amanda descubrió que ella debería haber contado con que ocurrieran ciertos problemas. Habían educado a Spock con los extraterrestres de diversos tipos; él aceptaba simplemente su existencia, y a menos que fueran particularmente interesantes a nivel personal, él prestaba poca atención al desfile colorido de las especies que se movían dentro y fuera de su mundo. Jim, sin embargo, había sido otra historia, él había estado amargamente decepcionado cuando Amanda le había informado suave pero firmemente que las recepciones diplomáticas no eran un lugar adecuado para un niño de cinco años.

-"Pero….Quiero ver a los Andorianos y a los Orionitas." -Los ojos grandes estaban anhelantes y la pequeña boca temblaba.

-"Ya lo sé, querido."- Amanda se había doblado para besar la frente de Jim mientras que él estaba acostado en la cama al lado de Spock (Jim ahora tenía su propia habitación, pero él raramente la utilizaba. Él prefería quedarse con Spock, y Sarek y Amanda no veían ninguna razón para interferir en eso).

-"Pero, esta gente está aquí solamente para hablar cosas de adultos, y me temo que no quieren a niños a su alrededor. Además, no van a llegar aquí hasta las nueve, y eso está más allá de tu hora de acostarte." -Amanda le dio otro beso y después besó a Spock también. -"Buenas noches, queridos."- Amanda había salido del cuarto y se dirigió apresuradamente a su propia habitación a cambiarse de ropa, para luego bajar a la cocina y asegurarse que el personal de catering había hecho que todo estuviera a disposición para la fiesta. Ella no le había dado a Jim muchos más pensamientos en ese momento; él era tan bueno y obediente.

En ese momento ella no entendía que los extraterrestres atraían fuertemente a Jim, hasta el momento en que ella y su marido saludaban a los invitados que iban ingresando a la parte trasera del jardín formal de la propiedad. Por un momento Amanda había sido testigo horrorizado cuando la rama de un árbol se había roto y un pequeño chico había caído en picada al suelo cayendo, rompiéndose el brazo y casi aterrizando en la cabeza del embajador de Tellarite.

Amanda era la esposa de un embajador; y ella podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

-"Me disculpan,"-ella dijo graciosamente a los invitados que tenía cerca. -"una pequeña emergencia familiar." -Inmediatamente, ella saco a Jim de la rama caída y lo cargo en brazos, trasladándose rápidamente a la casa para llamar a un médico. Jim se aferró a ella con su brazo bueno, asustado e intentando obviamente no llorar. No habían dado más que una docena pasos dentro de la casa antes de que Spock viniera corriendo por el pasillo en su pijama decorado con imágenes de sehlat.

-"¡Madre!" -él gritó sin aliento.- "Jim está herido. Llamé a un curador."

-"Gracias, querido," -Amanda dijo agradecida, ella llevó a Jim de nuevo a su habitación y lo puso suavemente en la cama. Spock fue a buscar rápidamente una almohada y la puso bajo el brazo extendido de Jim.

-"Yo…. Yo me caí del árbol," -Jim tembló, algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Spock se subió a la cama y levantó cuidadosamente el brazo herido, aún en su almohada, y lo coloco sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-"Todo va a estar bien, Jim,"- él dijo reservado.- "El curador te sanará".

Y él tenía razón, a excepción del brazo (una rotura limpia a la altura de la muñeca) Jim estaba ileso salvo algunas contusiones. El médico regeneró el hueso quebrado y puso una tablilla flexible en la muñeca por un par de días para asegurarse de que todo curaba correctamente. Por la mañana, Jim ni siquiera estaba adolorido.

Pero estaba aterrorizado. Cuando Sarek entró en la cocina en donde Jim y Spock comían el desayuno (Spock cortaba las crepes en pedazos pequeños para un bocado y los hacia comer a Jim de a uno a la vez), Jim se había vuelto pálido como una hoja y se levantó con presteza del banco.

-"Por favor, señor," -él dijo.- "No me envíes nuevamente a casa, por favor… Tú puedes golpearme; No me importa, pero por favor… "

-"Padre." -Spock estaba de pie también. -"Fue mi culpa; Yo falle al vigilar a Jim, y…."

-"No, la culpa fue mía, Spock estaba dormido; él no sabía que yo iba a ser travieso…"

-"Chicos." –al escuchar la voz tranquila de Sarek, ambos chicos dejaron de hablar.

-"Tomen asiento, por favor," -Sarek les pidió, y ambos se sentaron de nuevo en sus bancos, Sarek camino hasta estar enfrente a ellos, mirando a los dos pequeños, con sus caras asustadas.

-"James," -él dijo reservado. -"No voy a pegarte. No creo en que sea un método para disciplinar a los niños, además, no estoy enojado contigo. Es verdad que desobedeciste a Amanda y a mi subiendo a ese árbol y espiando a nuestros invitados. Sin embargo, no tenías ninguna intención malévola, eso significas que no planeabas nada malo,"- él aclaró. -"Además, yo no tuve en cuenta la curiosidad insaciable de un niño humano, y obviamente, eso fue un cálculo erróneo."- Él echó un vistazo a su esposa, observando el brillo en su mirada.

-"Por lo tanto,"- él continuó tranquilamente, -"yo te pediría simplemente que me aseguraras que esto no sucederá otra vez."

Jim negó con la cabeza fuertemente. -"No, señor. No lo haré. Permaneceré en la cama cuando me lo digan."

-"Eso estaría bien."- Sarek caminó alrededor de la mesa y se detuvo a la altura conveniente para colocar una mano apacible en el hombro de Jim. -"Lamento que te lesionaras, James," -él dijo a su hijo adoptivo, -"y estoy aliviado que no fue algo peor. Debes entender también que no te enviaremos de regreso, incluso en esas raras ocasiones cuando te comportas mal, tu lugar está aquí con nosotros, permanecerás aquí, mi niño. Una rama de árbol quebrada y una muñeca lesionada no cambiarán eso." -Él miró luego a Spock.- "Yo no espero que puedas mantener a James fuera de los problema siempre,"- él observó. -"pues entiendo que los chicos humanos tienen una atracción magnética hacía los problemas."

Así había pasado esa crisis. Amanda colocó la última guinda del pastel, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos tres años. Como Jim había aprendido gradualmente a confiar en ellos, había florecido. Él era el hijo que haría sentir orgullosa a cualquier persona, y él sabía que permanecería con ellos para siempre.

- "Spock, estoy atascado."

Spock echó un vistazo sobre su padd para ver a su t'hy'la sentado en su ordenador, frunciendo el ceño a la ecuación de la pantalla, Spock sintió la oleada de emociones, que venían a él siempre que su mirada se posaba en Jim, este pequeño ser humano era el individuo más importante del mundo para Spock.

-"Tu no estas 'atascado' Jim,"- él dijo grave, fijando su padd a un lado, se puso de pie para llegar hasta él. -"Simplemente estás teniendo dificultades con un problema de matemáticas."

-"Eso significa que estoy atascado,"- Jim repitió con una sonrisa. -"Por favor ¿mirarías mi trabajo y verías si puedes encontrar el punto donde me equivoque?"

- "Por supuesto."-Spock se inclinó sobre el hombro de Jim.- "Aquí."- Un dedo largo señaló un punto específico del problema.- "Creo que el número debe estar al tercer poder, no al segundo. Inténtalo de esa manera."

- "Gracias."- Jim le dio una sonrisa agradecida y se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su problema, mientras que Spock volvió a su tarea de física.

En los tres años desde que Jim se había mudado con la familia de Sarek, él y Spock habían crecido. Jim era todavía pequeño para su edad (y no estaba feliz con eso), pero él había crecido casi cuatro pulgadas, y lo más importante, él había ganado algo de peso, ya no se veía frágil y casi etéreo como había sido una vez. Sus ojos también habían perdido esa ansiedad y la mirada suplicante que habían poseído, ahora eran simplemente felices.

Spock, por otra parte, había crecido mucho. Él era casi seis pulgadas más alto que Jim (Jim estaba preocupado de no alcanzarlo nunca, y si Amanda quería conseguir que Jim comiera cualquier verdura, ella simplemente tenía que decirle que eso lo ayudaría a crecer más). Spock era todavía delgado, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a presentar los cambios sutiles que lo llevarían eventualmente a la pubertad.

Ambos, Jim y Spock habían crecido también intelectualmente. Al principio, Sarek y Amanda habían planeado hacen que Jim y Spock compartieran al mismo profesor particular, pero sus capacidades eran demasiado distantes entre sí, por lo cual S'Dar continuó trabajando con Spock, y Amanda comenzó a preparar a Jim en la educación formal. Afortunadamente, él ya leía todo lo que podía pasar por sus manos, así que tardó muy poco tiempo para que ella pudiera desarrollar un plan de estudios, que él podía seguir con la ayuda de un profesor particular en línea. Ahora, tres años después, él leía al nivel del décimo grado, aprendía español, mandarín, y tenía su primer contacto con álgebra y programación de software. Él no había alcanzado el nivel educativo de Spock, pero al igual que pasaba con su altura, era probablemente sólo cuestión de tiempo. Realmente, Jim era mejor en los ordenadores que Spock, especialmente cuando podía desarmar cosas y luego reconstruirlas, Spock era talentoso pero Jim era un genio.

La única cosa que no había cambiado en tres años era el fuerte lazo que unía a Jim y a Spock. Spock nunca había dudado en su creencia de que Jim era su t'hy'la. Poco después de que Jim se mudara con ellos, Spock comenzó directamente a referirse a Jim como su t'hy'la. Una noche, mientras se preparaban para dormir, Jim le había preguntado a Spock acerca de ello.

-"Spock, ¿Qué significa thu-hi-la?"- él había preguntado soñoliento mientras abrazaba a Scotty y escuchaba a Spock respirar, ambas presencias lo hacían sentirse confortable y le permitían dormir cada noche.

-"T'hy'la,"- Spock lo corrigió suavemente. -"Es una palabra muy especial, Jim. Significa que eres mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, y tú eres también mi hermano, más cercano a mí que cualquier amigo."

-"Hmmm, eso es agradable."- Jim se acurrucó más en sus almohadas.- "¿Yo seré siempre tu thu-hi-la?"

- "Sí,"- Spock le aseguró.

- "¿Eres mi thu-hi-la, también?"

- "Sí, Jim," -Spock contestó suavemente. -"Soy tu t'hy'la, también."

Y habían permanecido de esa manera por los últimos tres años. Cada uno era muy bueno para el otro. Spock le daba a Jim seguridad y amor sólido como una roca que nunca se disolvería. Jim le daba a Spock alegría, diversión y amistad. Jim se había hecho amigo rápidamente de casi todos los niños en el vecindario, y él le había aclarado a cualquier persona que quisiera ser su amigo, que tenían también que ser amigos de su "thu-hi-la". Pero no importaba que tantos amigos nuevos ellos hicieran, Jim siempre estaba allí para Spock.

- "¡Ya está!"- Jim celebró.- "Lo conseguí."- En efecto, el juego de su computador hizo el sonido que indicaba que la respuesta era la correcta.

-"Sabía que lo conseguirías," -Spock contestó con un vistazo encariñado, y orgulloso comprobó el cronómetro de la pared. -"Tenemos el mejor tiempo del día,"- él observó.- "Necesitamos lavarnos para la cena."

-"¡Sí!"- Jim cerró rápidamente su ordenador. -"Lasañas y pastel de limón, ¡yum!"

Spock estuvo de acuerdo totalmente con ese pensamiento.

Jim tomó una respiración profunda y sopló sus velas, orgulloso de haber conseguido apagar todas en el primer intento.

-"Muy bien, querido," -Amanda lo aplaudió. -"Ahora tendrás buena suerte todo el año."

- "Madre."- Spock rodó sus ojos al máximo. -"No hay lógica en esa declaración."

Jim rió nerviosamente a su thu-hi-la, como Jim todavía insistía en llamarlo.

-"La suerte no es lógica, tonto." -Jim ahora sonrió a su familia, su familia verdadera. Él sabía que ahora tenía suerte todo el tiempo.

-"Hora de los regalos," -dijo Amanda, mientras se levantaba y llevaba un paquete envuelto al mostrador, dándoselo a Jim, quién rasgó el papel de regalo con su usual falta de precisión o de economía (Spock conseguía el mismos pedazo de papel de regalo en cada celebración porque él tenía mucho cuidado con el papel).

-"¡Genial!" -Jim sostuvo un nuevo pijama rojo brillante, el primer regalo que Amanda le había dado a él había sido un nuevo par de pijama, para sustituir los que Frank Carlson había sido responsable de comprar y no lo había hecho. Ahora cada año, ella le daba un nuevo par, como una reafirmación silenciosa de su intención de ser una madre para Jim, que necesitaba una. Winona Kirk lo había visitado exactamente dos veces en los últimos tres años, cada oportunidad por menos de un día.

-"Gracias, Amanda,"- Jim dijo feliz.

-"De nada, querido." -Ella le dio una pequeña ficha de crédito.- "También te conseguí veinte nuevos libros y dos juegos para tu iPad, tú los eliges."

-"¡Guau!" -Ahora Jim podría conseguir esos torpedos para su Starship y practicar la luchar contra los Klingons.

-"James,"- Sarek dijo, -"tu regalo de Spock y mío está afuera. ¿te gustaría ir a verlo?"

-"Sí, señor."- Jim se levantó de la mesa. -"Pero debemos ayudar a Amanda a limpiar los platos primero, ¿no debemos?"

Marido y esposa intercambiaron una mirada. -"Pienso que los platos pueden esperar por esta noche,"- Sarek dijo con voz grave. -"Vamos."

-"Oohhh."- Jim miró fijamente, cautivado, con la imagen que tenía ante él, I-Chaya estaba acurrucado sobre una bola grande de pelusa negra, que cuando se desenrolló sobre sí mismo, había resultado ser un perrito, con las piernas temblorosas y grandes ojos oscuros.

-"Él es hermoso." -Jim se arrodillo y extendió los brazos, viendo como el perrito andaba tambaleándose hasta llegar a ellos.

-"Él es un perrito de raza Terranova,"- Sarek explicó.- "Él tiene diez semanas de nacido, te habríamos conseguido un sehlat, pero son muy territoriales; I-Chaya se podría haber puesto celoso. Sin embargo, él vigilará y cuidará del perrito con tu ayuda."

-"Oh, ¡gracias!" -Jim miro para arriba, con la cara brillante, pues el perrito le lamió la barbilla.- "¡Spock, ven a verlo!" -Spock se arrodilló a su lado y los dos comenzaron a jugar con la impaciente bola de pelos. Sarek y Amanda se retiraron. Era obvio que ahora no eran necesitados.

-"le dijiste a Sarek que quería un perrito, ¿no es así?" -Jim dijo suavemente.

Spock cabeceó. -"Mi padre es bastante razonable, pero sé que todavía eres tímido con él,"- le contestó. -"Por lo tanto, sentí que era apropiado hacer la petición en tu nombre."

-"te lo agradezco, Spock."- Jim abrazó a Spock con su brazo libre, mientras que en el otro todavía sostenía a su nuevo amigo.

-"¿cómo lo llamarás?"- le preguntó Spock, quien había alargado sus dedos para acariciar los oídos negros y suaves.

Jim sonrió al ver a su nueva mascota.

-"Voy a llamarlo Lucky."


	6. Cap 6: Algunos puntos problemáticos

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Hola a todos, Feliz víspera de año nuevo, o Feliz año 2015 ó 2016 ó 2017… todo depende de cuando lo lean jajaja…

En fin gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para comentar así que este capítulo va dirigido especialmente a ellos: Youko Saiyo, Saya, Jes, Zussi, Gest y meikojoker. ¡Gracias!

Como regalo de fin de año o de inicio, estaré subiendo hoy los capítulos 6, 7 y 8. A partir de la próxima semana subiré los capítulos los días lunes y jueves. Así que espero que los disfruten. Un Beso y feliz año a todos.

Gracias y feliz año también para CMM, y que este año venga repleto de creatividad para que nos siga deleitando con sus historias, recuerden que pueden encontrarlas en inglés en la página de fan fiction de Star Trek K/S, ksarchive(punto)com

**Nota de la autora:**

Puede ser que te hayas figurado que tarde o temprano se presentaría el problema de T'Pring.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Seis: Algunos puntos problemáticos**

-"¿Él tiene que?"

Amanda suspiró. -"Él tiene sarampión, esposo," -ella contestó.

Sarek suspiró. -"Esposa mía," -él dijo seriamente,- "¿Por qué no hiciste que James fuese vacunado contra el sarampión?"

Ella le dio una mirada dura. - "Por supuesto que lo hice,"- le contestó. -"Sin embargo, Jim no pudo tener una vacuna más eficaz; ya que él es alérgico. El Dr. Piper me advirtió que la vacuna que él podría tolerar tenía un índice de éxito de solamente el 75%. Conjeturo que Jim cayó en el otro 25%," -ella acabó con una sonrisa torcida.

-"¿Esto es serio?"- le preguntó Sarek. Él recordaba vagamente que algunos de sus colegas humanos hablaban del sarampión; sin embargo, él no había observado todos los detalles, no cuando él no había estado criando a un niño humano.-"¿Requieres los servicios de un especialista? ¿Jim debe ser hospitalizado? Conozco al director del hospital de niños de San Francisco, puedo llamarlo…"- Sarek ya estaba a medio camino de su estudio.

-"¡Sarek!" -Él paró y se dio vuelta para ver a Amanda reírse.

-"Marido," -ella dijo suavemente, acercándose.-"No hay necesidad de medidas de emergencia. Jim está teniendo fiebre, dolor de garganta y dolor de cabeza, también está cubierto por puntos que pican. Pero lo estoy mirando cuidadosamente, y él debe estar bien en algunos días, sólo necesita mucho descanso, baños de esponja para refrescarse, algo de loción para los puntos, y aspirina para niños."

-"Oh… muy bien." -Sarek se sintió levemente absurdo.

Amanda sonrió a su marido y sostuvo hacia fuera dos dedos para el ozh'esta*.

-"Tu de verdad lo amas, ¿no es así? "- ella le dijo suavemente.- "Puedo decirlo por lo mucho que te estás quejando."

-"No me estoy quejando,"- Sarek contestó solemnemente, pero una esquina de su boca subió levemente mientras que él dejaba sus dedos tocar los suyos. –"Simplemente no hay una razón lógica para que Jim no tenga el cuidado que él necesita para recuperar su salud de manera óptima."

-"Él se recuperará; te lo prometo," -Amanda le contestó.

-"Ya lo sé," -Sarek contestó blando.- "Eres una madre ejemplar para nuestros dos hijos."

-"Y tú eres un padre maravilloso," -ella le aseguró.

Jim suspiró y movió de un tirón su almohada para colocarla del lado más fresco. Él intentaba descansar y quedarse dormido pero era muy difícil, y él no podía. Primero él estaba caliente y luego tenía frío, su garganta dolía, su cabeza dolía, y le picaba todo. Amanda había puesto loción en todos sus puntos justo antes de dejarlo en la cama, pero eso no evitaba que ellos picaran; sólo hacía que no picaran tanto. Jim suspiró y se tiró de vuelta sobre su almohada. Y lo peor de todo era que él estaba solo, realmente, realmente solo. Él había estado enfermo ya por cuatro días, y parecía como un año.

No era tan malo durante el día. Amanda era realmente agradable; ella le traía todas sus comidas preferidas para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, y ella jugaba varios juegos con él, le cantaba, le ponía la loción en los puntos que le picaban y le daba un besó de buenas noches. Pero ella no podría quedarse toda la noche, y Jim no esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Pero estaba solo aquí en su habitación. Él no podría ni siquiera tener a Lucky con él, porque aunque era afortunado, no conseguiría estar lejos del sarampión, y Amanda tenía miedo que él pudiera llevar los gérmenes por la embajada y hacer que algún otro resultará enfermo, y Jim no quería eso. Jim suspiró otra vez y rodó sobre la cama para mirar fijamente la pared. Él sabía lo que quería, y él quería a Spock. Él sabía que no debía ser tan bebé; después de todo él ahora tenía ocho años y medio. Pero desde que él viniera a vivir con ellos, él y Spock casi siempre estaban juntos. Jim sabía que Amanda tenía razón; él no quería que Spock consiguiera puntos que picaban como los que él tenía. Pero lo extrañaba; él realmente, lo extrañaba, realmente lo… Jim se limpió las lágrimas y se recordó que él tenía ocho años y medio.

-"Jim."

Jim se sentó y miro hacia la puerta entre sus habitaciones.- "¡Spock!" -él se incorporó, con el corazón acelerado, pero por otra parte la emoción en su cara se desvaneció. -"No puedes estar aquí adentro,"- él dijo preocupado, recordando cómo Amanda le había explicado que Spock necesitaba permanecer lejos para así no enfermarse también. -"Conseguirás meterte en problemas o lograrás enfermarte."

-"Quizás,"- Spock contestó, moviéndose a través de la habitación. -"Sin embargo, he hecho una investigación extensa sobre los detalles de la Rubeola. Hay solamente una posibilidad del 30% que la contraiga, y el tiempo más peligroso en términos de los estudios es de treinta y seis horas antes de que aparezca la primera lesión, y durante esas treinta y seis horas, estaba en tu compañía, así que si voy a estar enfermo, lo haré independientemente de si paso tiempo en tu presencia ahora." -Spock tembló levemente; La habitación de Jim era siempre demasiado fresca para él. Jim levantó las mantas para hacerle espacio.

-"Entra aquí, tonto; conseguirás resfriarte."- Spock se arrastró hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas al lado de Jim, que se reclinó en su almohada con un suspiro de alivio.

-"¿Te sientes mal, Jim?" -Spock pidió suavemente.

Jim sonrió.- "No, ya no más," -él dijo, y era verdad, casi mágicamente su cabeza y garganta habían dejado de doler, y los puntos que picaban se calmaron.- "Estoy alegre de que tú estés aquí, Spock. Me sentía solo."

-"Lo sé; podía sentirlo."- Spock tembló otra vez, Jim salió de la cama, y fue al armario para conseguir otra manta.

-"Aquí."- Él la colocó sobre Spock y se arrastró nuevamente dentro de cama.- "¿estás mejor, thu-hi-la?"

-"Sí," -Spock contestó. -"Debes dormir ahora Jim. Sigues estando enfermo"

-"es.. okay."- Jim bostezó y sus ojos se cerraron. -"Buenas noches, Spock. Te amo."- En cuestión de momentos, él estaba dormido. Spock sacó una mano de las mantas y frotó suavemente el cabello de la frente de Jim, evitando sus puntos.

-"Te amo, también, t'hy'la," -él dijo suavemente, antes de caer dormido también.

Amanda no se sorprendió del todo al encontrar dos caras manchadas en la cama de Jim al día siguiente. Afortunadamente, ambos se recuperaron rápidamente.

Dos años pasaron, y todo el mundo en la casa continúo con la rutina diaria de trabajo, estudios, y juegos. Jim y Spock continuaron creciendo y cambiando, pero una cosa nunca se alteró, y eso era la dependencia de uno con el otro. Ambos eran mucho más felices cuando estaban juntos, y ninguno tenían cualquier amigo tan cercano como su thu-hi-la, como Jim había persistido en llamarlo. Sarek y Amanda entendían eso. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo en el universo lo hacía.

Dos días antes del duodécimo cumpleaños de Spock, Sarek lo llamó a su estudio.

-"¿Sí, padre?"

Spock se colocó pacientemente delante del escritorio de Sarek, esperando que su padre le dijera aquello para lo cual lo había llamado. Jim estaba con I-Chaya y Lucky, y Spock planeaba unirse a ellos una vez que su padre le hubiese hablado.

-"Siéntate por favor, hijo mío"- Sarek le indicó una silla y Spock se sentó en ella, sus manos sujetas frente a su abdomen, mirando a su padre pacientemente. Sarek vaciló por un momento y entonces habló. -"Hijo mío, he recibido un mensaje urgente de S'Laren, el padre de T'Pring,"- informo Sarek.

Spock cabeceó.- "De acuerdo padre. ¿Qué desea el honorable S'Laren?"

-"T'Pring ha acudido a él para indicarle que su enlace no es correspondido," -Sarek dijo grave.- "Ella informó a su padre que ha intentado alcanzar tu mente en varias ocasiones, y cada vez, los resultados han sido… insatisfactorios."

Spock cabeceó. -"He sentido la tentativa de su mente queriendo tocar la mía, padre," -él admitió - "Ella ha acertado al decir que sus tentativas efectivamente han fracasado. Nuestras mentes no se hablan la una a la otra."

Sarek miró a su hijo.- "Spock, ésta situación es una cuestión seria. Ella es tu prometida y futura esposa."

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"Ella no es nada para mí,"- él contestó simplemente. -"Me entristece si este hecho la entristece, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella. Jim es mi t'hy'la; no puede haber otro para mí. De haberlo encontrado antes de que tú y S'Laren arreglaran que T'Pring y yo estaríamos unidos, yo la habría rechazado. Ella debe mirar en otra parte, padre."

-"Spock, ¿estás seguro?" -Sarek pidió suavemente. -"Eres muy joven, y James es más joven todavía."

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"Mis sensaciones no son jóvenes,"- él contestó. -"He sabido desde el día que encontré a Jim que él es el único para mí. Recordarás, padre, que te dije que él era mi t'hy'la la primera noche que nos encontremos. Eso no ha cambiado. Eso nunca va a cambiar."

-"Spock, James es un ser humano," -Sarek todavía mantenía su voz apacible.- "¿Estás seguro que él puede responder a tu enlace?"

Por un momento, Spock parecía más joven de lo que realmente era, en sus ojos se veía la vulnerabilidad con la cual observaba a su padre. -"No sé,"- él admitió- "ambos somos jóvenes, padre, como has dicho. Por esa razón, no haré que Jim se sienta preocupado al intentar explicarle nuestro enlace. Sé que él me quiere; Puedo sentirlo. Cuando ambos seamos lo bastante viejos, ése será el momento para que él decida qué forma tomará nuestro enlace. Por ahora, solamente sé que Jim es todo para mí. No hay habitación en mi corazón para nadie más."

Sarek cabeceó.- "Muestras gran sabiduría, hijo," -él contestó.-"No puedo disputar esto, entraré en contacto con S'Laren y le dejaré saber que el vínculo entre tú y T'Pring debe ser disuelto debido a tu vínculo con tu t'hy'la."

-"Gracias, padre." -Spock se levantó de su silla. - "¿Si es apropiado, harías llegar por favor mis disculpas a S'Laren y a su hija? No hago esto para herirla."

-"Entiendo, hijo mío, y lógicamente, S'Laren y T'Pring deben entenderlo también."- Sarek cabeceó. -"Puedes retirarte."- Él esperó hasta que Spock se hubiera ido antes de llamar a su secretaria pidiéndole que lo conectará con S'Laren.

Lógicamente, él debe entender, pensó Sarek, pero temía que él no lo hiciera. No importa cómo lo presentará, está situación seria vista como un rechazo.

Spock se encontró a Jim en el patio, corriendo en círculos con Lucky, de ahora más de 120 libras del músculo y piel negra, persiguiéndolo como si él fuera un disco volador. El pelo de oro de Jim volaba con la brisa, mientras que su risa sonaba a través del jardín. Spock deseaba a menudo poder reír; era un sonido tan feliz. Sin embargo, Jim reía para él y eso era bastante. En una esquina estaba I-Chaya intentando parecer indiferente, mientras miraba a su juguete humano y su juguete canino, jugar el uno con el otro.

-"¡Spock!"- Jim corrió hasta su hermano y patinó para detenerse haciendo muecas.- "Necesitas salvarme de este perro monstruo," -él jadeaba, todavía riéndose entre dientes. -"Lucky, sentado."

-"¡Woof!" -Lucky se echó en el piso, mientras meneaba la cola.

-"Luces acalorado, Jim." -Spock tomó el codo de su t'hy'la y lo dirigió a un asiento debajo de los árboles. -"Sentémonos por un momento."

-"De acuerdo,"- Jim dijo alegre, tirándose para sentarse en un columpio de gran tamaño, cuando Spock se sentó al lado de él. Jim miró a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

-"Hey," -él dijo suavemente,- "Te ves preocupado. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estaba Sarek enojado contigo? ¿Hice algo por lo que intentaras tomar la culpa? Te lo he dicho antes, thu-hi-la, deja de hacer eso. Si consigo un castigo, será culpa mía."

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"No," -él dijo reservado. -"No has hecho nada mal. Esto es… una cuestión del clan."

-"Uh-oh," -Jim dijo con una sonrisa. -"¿Ahora qué? No me digas que necesitas otro tatuaje."- El año pasado, Spock había recibido su marca del clan. Jim no estaba ni un poco celoso; él odiaba las agujas.

-"No," -Spock dijo vacilando, y Jim se dio cuenta.

-"Hey." -Él tomó suavemente la mano de Spock entre las suyas.- "Mira, si no puedes hablar de ello, está bien. Sólo quiero ayudar si puedo, thu-hi-la."

-"Gracias, t'hy'la."- Spock acentuó la palabra como él hacia siempre, y Jim hizo muecas sin arrepentirse.

- "Me gusta mi pronunciación, es mejor,"- él dijo.

-"Lo encuentro… satisfactorio también," -Spock contestó suavemente. De hecho, no había sílabas en el universo más dulce para los oídos de Spock que la pronunciación destrozada de Jim para el término de su enlace.

-"¿Puedes decirme que es lo que está mal?" -Jim continuó, suavemente frotando su pulgar a lo largo del borde de la mano de Spock.

-"Te lo diré… cuando necesites saberlo," -Spock contestó.- "Por ahora, no deseo preocuparte con todo esto…"

-"soy más joven que tu; lo sé,"- Jim dijo rindiéndose de manera cariñosa.- "Ahora tengo diez, ya lo sabes."

-"Diez años, dos meses, cuatro días, y catorce horas de edad"- Spock contestó puntualmente, haciendo que Jim se riera, distrayéndolo del punto, como Spock había pensado.

-"Sí,"- él dijo, levantándose y tirando de Spock para que también se levantara- "Vamos. Vayamos a ver que hay para la cena. Entonces puedes batirme en el ajedrez, otra vez."

-"Y entonces puedes batirme en el Battleship otra vez," -Spock respondió.

-"Sí," -Jim hizo muecas.- "¿No es genial?"

-"Sí," -Spock contestó, mirando a su t'hy'la, sin pensar en el ajedrez o en el juego de acorazados.-"De hecho, es genial."

**Notas:**

***ozh'esta:** Es un saludo de importancia cultural para los vulcanos (quienes tienen capacidades telepáticas táctiles), consiste en un abrazo de dedos, en la cual ambas manos se unen tocándose los dedos índice y medio entre esposos, parejas o T'hy'la. En algunas referencias aparece o es llamado el beso vulcano.


	7. Cap 7: Una Visita a Vulcano

**Nota de la autora:**

Es hora de ir a explica al clan porqué Spock no se casará con T'Pring….

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Siete: Una visita a Vulcano**

-"Embajador."

Sarek habló al vínculo del escritorio. -"Sí."

-"La anciana T'Pau desea hablar con usted," -su secretaria le informó.

-"Comunícala por favor, T'Sai."- Sarek se incorporó y miró hacia su pantalla plasma. En momentos, la imagen de su madre de clan apareció. T'Pau no había cambiado en el tiempo que Sarek la había conocido, se veía igual que siempre, delgada, con facciones angulosas, su cara relajada y sus ojos feroces. Por los detalles en el fondo, Sarek podría ver que ella estaba en su oficina en la Academia Vulcana de la Ciencias, no en su hogar.

-"Anciana, haces agradable mi día," -Sarek dijo formalmente.- "¿Cómo podría servirte?"

-"hijo de mi hijo,"- T'Pau respondió. -"¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu esposa?, y ¿cómo está tu hijo, Spock?"

- "Todos estamos disfrutando de buena salud, anciana,"- Sarek le aseguró.

-"Eso es sumamente gratificante,"- ella contestó.- "¿Y cómo está el niño humano que vive contigo?"

-"James está bien también, anciana,"- Sarek contestó.

Una ceja fue levantada.- "Al parecer bastante bien para interferir con una vinculación,"- ella contestó.

La ceja de Sarek subió también.- "Ah,"- él dijo. -"S'Laren ha entrado en contacto con usted."

-"¿Eso te sorprende?"

-"No diría que estoy sorprendido, quizás es algo más como… decepcionado,"- Sarek contestó. -"Discutí la situación largamente con S'laren; y mi impresión fue que él entendía."

La ceja de T'Pau se movió hacia arriba otra vez. -"No pienso que él carezca de comprensión en ésta situación,"- ella contestó tranquilamente, -"solamente lo ha aceptado."

-"Anciana, no existe ninguna lógica en mantener un enlace sobre mi hijo cuando él ha formado un enlace t'hy'la con James," - dijo Sarek. -"Podría pensar que S'Laren no desearía que su hija se enlazará con un compañero que puede nunca desearla, ni hacer funcionar su relación, ya que su compañero pasaría el resto de su vida anhelando a su t'hy'la con cada respiración."

-"No creo que este preocupado por si Spock desea a T'Pring, no a esta edad. Yo creo que él está más preocupado por haber perdido la oportunidad de unir su clan con el nuestro"- T'Pau respondió seca.

-"Puedo entender su decepción, anciana, pero lo que le dije sigue siendo la verdad,"- Sarek contestó. -"Mi hijo no está libre. T'Pring debe buscar a otro."

- "¿sostienes ante mí que Spock tiene un enlace de t'hy'la con tu hijo adoptivo James?"

- "Sería ilógico decir lo contrario,"- Sarek contestó. -"Mi hijo me ha dicho del enlace; de hecho, él ha demandado el enlace durante los últimos cinco años."

T'Pau pensó por un momento. -"Entonces, para satisfacer a todas las partes, el enlace debe ser probado,"- ella contestó por último.- "Tú debes traer a Spock y a James ante el clan, en Vulcano."

- "Jim."

- "Sí, Spock?"- Jim se giró al otro lado de la habitación, estaba embalando sus maletas (él tenía maletas ahora, y no más bolsas de plástico) para su viaje a Vulcano. Jim estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía controlarlo. Incluso el pensamiento de todas las vacunas que él tenía que conseguir antes de que él pudiera ir (y Jim realmente, realmente odiaba las vacunas) no podía empañar su entusiasmo. ¡Él iba a conseguir entrar espacio, en una nave estelar real! ¡Quizás tendrían que parar en el camino y luchar contra Klingons! Él iba a conseguir ver que el planeta natal de Spock y reunirse con cientos de Vulcanos e ir a una granja de la cría de sehlat y… Jim paró su catálogo mental de todas las razones por las que el viaje a Vulcano sería genial y miró a Spock, que estaba al borde de su cama, pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos, sus labios juntos presionados firmemente. Jim conocía esa mirada. Significaba que su persona preferida estaba preocupada, y si él lo estaba, entonces Jim lo estaba también. Él caminó hasta Spock y se sentó a su lado.

- "¿Qué está mal, thu-hi-la?"- él pregunto.- "¿No quieres ir a Vulcano?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza. -"No es una cuestión de querer,"- él contestó mirando a Jim.- "¿Mi padre te dijo por qué estamos viajando a Vulcano?"

Jim se encogió de hombros. -"Él sólo dijo que había algunas cosas de la familia que ustedes tenían que atender. Espera un segundo."- Jim se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Spock. -"¿Está alguien enfermo? Sabes, como tu abuela o alguien."

Spock sacudió su cabeza otra vez. -"No,"- él dijo en voz baja. -"Es más complicado que eso."

-"De acuerdo."- Jim se acercó más y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Spock. -"¿Puedes decirme?"

-"Lo intentaré," -Spock dijo reservado. Spock y su padre habían estado de acuerdo entre ellos que Jim necesitaba entender qué sucedería cuando él llegará a Vulcano, y quien mejor que Spock para explicarlo. Spock miraba a su t'hy'la, intentando pensar en una manera de explicar que él lo quería por completo pero sin intimidarlo. En cierto modo, Jim era muy maduro para su edad, pero Spock sabía que su padre estaba en lo correcto, Jim seguía siendo demasiado joven para entender completamente las ramificaciones de su enlace.

-"Jim, ¿sabes lo que el término 'comprometidos' significa?"

-"Seguro," -Jim dijo. -"Es como estar ligado a alguien con quien te vas a casar, en un futuro. Los príncipes y las princesas lo usaban durante mucho tiempo."- Él frunció el ceño levemente.- "¿Por qué? ¿Tú estás comprometido o algo?"- En alguna parte muy profundamente dentro de él, Jim sintió una frialdad súbita ante el pensamiento.

Spock suspiró, aliviado.- "Sí," -él admitió reservado. -"Comprometido, o al menos el equivalente de Vulcano."- Él inclinó su cabeza y miró a Jim cuidadosamente, viendo las señales débiles de inquietud. -"¿Eso te hace sentir… infeliz?"

Jim no quería estropear el compromiso de Spock, pero él nunca le mentía a su thu-hi-la. -"Sí,"- él dijo suavemente. -"supongo que lo hace." -Él dio a Spock una mirada de súplica.- "No te vayas a enojar… yo no quiero decir... si quieres casarte, está bien, pero yo… es que solo no pensé que sería tan pronto. Quiero decir, tú ni siquiera tendrás trece hasta el próximo mes." -Ahora Jim se sintió realmente desgraciado. ¿Qué si a la prometida de Spock no le gustaba Jim? ¿Él tendría que irse a algún otro lugar? Repentinamente, este viaje a Vulcano ya no parecía en absoluto como una buena idea.

-"Jim, no estoy enojado,"- Spock lo tranquilizó. -"Verás, yo no quiero estar comprometido con T'Pring, que es su nombre."

-"Oh. Entonces, ¿es por eso que vamos a Vulcano, porque tienes que decirle eso?"- Eso parecía como un viaje muy largo para decirle a una chica que no querías unirte a ella. ¡para eso existía Facebook!

-"No exactamente," -Spock contestó reservado.- "Verás tú eres la razón por la cual no quiero este compromiso, Jim. Somos t'hy'la. Eres y serás siempre la persona más importante de mi vida. No sería justo para T'Pring que me enlace a ella cuando no puedo hacerla la persona más importante de mi vida. ¿Ves eso?"

-"Bien, seguro," -Jim dijo. -"Pero ¿no puedes solamente decirle eso?, ¿explicarle que somos t'hy'la?"

-"Mi padre lo intento pero T'Ping y su padre no lo creen," -dijo Spock -"Por eso tenemos que ir a Vulcano. Tú y yo tendremos que aparecer antes la matriarca de mi clan, T'Pau, y decirle que somos t'hy'la. Tendrás que jurar eso Jim, y entonces no tendré que casarme con T'Pring."

Tener que aparecer frente a la matriarca de un clan parecía una cosa terrible, pero si ayudaba a Spock, entonces Jim lo haría. - "de acuerdo," -él dijo.- "Pero…"- Un pensamiento le pegó. -"Entonces eso significa que nunca te vas a querer casar con cualquier persona, ¿porque soy tu thu-hi-la?"

Spock sintió la necesidad de soltar un suspiro de alivio, porque Jim lo entendía. -"Sí,"- él dijo suavemente. -"Eso es exactamente lo que significa."

-"Pero por otra parte, ¿Entonces yo… entonces yo no podré casarme, tampoco?" -Jim no había pensado mucho en el matrimonio, pero de vez en cuando, él pensaba que sería agradable casarse algún día con alguien como Amanda, alguien que fuera bonita y buena, que lo tratará con suavidad, con su voz suave, sus manos suaves y sus ojos cálidos que estaban siempre llenos de amor. Jim pensaba que él quería eso.

Ahora era el turno de Spock de parecer infeliz. -"Eres humano,"- él dijo, con voz tan baja que Jim apenas podía oírla. Él bajo la mirada a sus manos. -"Quizás será diferente para ti."- él hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la vista y mirar los ojos de Jim.- "Si quieres casarte cuando crezcas, Jim, yo… lo aceptaré."- Pero él sonaba tan profundamente triste que algo en el interior de Jim, se sintió dañado otra vez. Algo que había estado en el interior de Jim durante mucho tiempo. Cuando él era más joven, Jim se imaginaba que allí vivía un pequeño Spock, porque siempre que él pensaba en ese lugar, él se sentía bien, excepto cuando Spock estaba enfermo o lastimado. Entonces ese lugar se sentía lastimado, tal como lo estaba ahora. Jim ya era lo bastante viejo para saber que no había un pequeño Spock que vivía dentro de él, pero él todavía odiaba cuando ése lugar dolía. Él se levantó y puso su mano en la muñeca de Spock.

-"No," -él respondió a la persona más importante de su mundo.- "Si no quieres que me case, no lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo."

Spock puso su mano libre en Jim. -"No te atare a esa promesa; puedes cambiar de idea," -él dijo suavemente.- "Pero por ahora, nosotros no nos preocuparemos por eso, simplemente quería que conocieras lo que tenemos que hacer en Vulcano."

-"Debemos aparecer delante de la matriarca de tu clan y decirle que somos thu-hi-la, y decirle a T'Pring que se vaya," -Jim dijo alegre, levantándose de la cama.- "Lo tengo."

Spock miró a su t'hy'la con gratitud.- "Tenemos que trabajar en tu pronunciación,"- él dijo encariñado.

Tardaron veintisiete días para hacer que un recorrido de líneas de pasajeros los llevará de la tierra a Vulcano. Afortunadamente, una nueva nave de Clase Constitución de la Flota Estelar, la Enterprise, había sido enviada en una misión para recoger a varios investigadores en Vulcano y llevarlos a la Base Estelar Nueve para su permanencia de un año. Por lo tanto, el embajador Sarek y su familia podía "aprovechar un paseo" en una nave estelar y cortar el tiempo de viaje por once días.

Naturalmente, habían dado firmemente instrucciones a Jim y a Spock para que ambos no vagaran por la nave, para no molestar al equipo, y para no conseguir meterse en problemas. Asombrosamente, Jim consiguió refrenarse, pero él todavía exploró cada pulgada del barco que le era permitido ver, escribió una larga lista de preguntas para el capitán April*, y cuando el primer agente Pike tomó compasión de él y lo invitó a la sala de máquinas, Jim aprovecho y empleo todo su tiempo en aprender allí todo lo que debía saber sobre los cristales de dilithium y acoplamientos de poder.

-"Guau," -él dijo a Spock esa noche.- "Debes haber visto esos motores."

Spock, que había pasado todo el día en uno de los laboratorios de ordenadores (también cortesía de Christopher Pike, que entendía a los jóvenes frikis, siendo el uno mismo), miraba a su t'hy'la, cuya cabeza colgaba entusiasta desde la otra litera del cuarto de huéspedes.

-"Entonces, ¿cuándo crezcas, tú te propones ser ingeniero de una nave estelar?"

Jim sacudió su cabeza. -"No," -él contestó, con una sonrisa soñadora en su cara. -"Voy a ser el capitán de una nave estelar."

Vulcano era caliente. Realmente, realmente caliente, más caliente que San Francisco, más caliente que Iowa, más que México. Jim se sentía sudar tan pronto como se materializaran en el terminal en donde sus pasaportes serían sellados y un coche de aire los cogería y los llevaría hacia el ancestral hogar de Sarek.

-"¡Uf!" -Amanda rió y limpio su frente.- "Había olvidado cómo es de caliente estar aquí."

Jim miro para arriba a ella y tocó su mano. -"Amanda," -él dijo tímido, -"¿la casa de Sarek tiene aire acondicionado?"

Ella le sonrió- "Sí, amor," -le dijo. Ella dio a su marido un vistazo divertida -"Él lo puso hace años, cuando él se casó con una pequeña y frágil humana. Estarás cómodo, lo prometo."

Amanda tenía razón. La casa de Sarek era fresca y cómoda, Jim y Spock tenían habitaciones una justo al lado de la otra. Cada uno se acomodó en la suya, y Jim decidió acostarse para una siesta. Todos estaban agotados por el viaje.

Cuando él despertó, él podría oír voces que discutían, la conversación venía por el pasillo desde la sala de estar. Era Sarek y otro hombre. Jim no quería escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero por lo que él oyó, el otro hombre estaba enojado. Jim tembló. Incluso después de cinco años de vida con Sarek y Amanda, ellos nunca le gritaron a él, Jim todavía no tenía gusto de la gente que gritaba. Él miró furtivamente en la habitación de Spock, pero Spock no estaba allí. Jim no quería ir hacia la sala de estar a buscarlo, así que él fue por el otro lado, camino por el pasillo hasta un par de puertas largas y de cristal que se abrían hacia fuera sobre la rosaleda de Amanda, la misma que Spock le había mostrado en una foto el primer día que él había permanecido en la casa de Spock.

Como el sol era tan caliente, las rosas fueron sombreadas por una serie elaborada de enrejados y toldos, algunos plantados con enredaderas y algunos hechos de telas especiales, a través de las cuales se permitía que cierta luz se filtrara pero no totalmente. Era agradable y fresco aquí, y olía bien. Jim vagó alrededor feliz durante unos minutos, pero por otra parte él oyó voces. Una de ellas era de Spock, así que Jim se apresuró a alcanzarlo, emergiendo de la sombra con una sonrisa feliz en su cara. Murió mientras veía a la chica joven que estaba con Spock balanceándose alrededor suyo para mirarlo. Ella era muy bonita, pero ella tenía un ceño enorme en su cara. No se veía mucho como una mirada Vulcana.

-"Así que," -ella dijo, mirando a Jim por abajo de su nariz- "¿esté es él? ¿Es este el ser humano por el que estás rompiendo nuestro enlace?"

Jim se atiesó, por su tono y por la mirada infeliz en la cara de Spock.

-"James es mi t'hy'la," -Spock dijo tranquilamente. -"No es ninguna deshonra para ti."

-"Eso no es lo que dice mi padre"- la muchacha T'Pring contestó ferozmente. -"Él dice que sólo prueba que no eres un Vulcano real, o tendrías mejores modales." -los ojos de ella recorrieron a Jim otra vez.- "Y un mejor gusto."

Eso había sido suficiente. Inmediatamente, Jim estaba entre ella y Spock.

- ¡"Cállate! No eres una Vulcana real, porque no tienes modales. Spock es mi t'hy'la, y él quiere que puedas encontrar a un t'hy'la también y no ser infeliz. Pero si vas a ser así de mala,… yo…" -Jim no podía pensar en cualquier cosa lo bastante mala para hacerle a esta chica grosera que hacía a Spock infeliz. -"Afeitaré tus cejas!"- él acabó.

-"¡Oh!"- T'Pring vio a ambos indignada- "No permaneceré aquí siendo insultada. Te hice una oferta, adiós Spock. ¡Si no hubieras roto nuestro enlace, lo tendrías!" -Con esa respuesta se fue.

-"¡Ve a limpiarte los oídos!" -Jim gritó detrás de ella. Y se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo a Spock.

-"¿Estás bien, t'hy'la?"- él pidió ansiosamente. -"Ella no debía haber sido mala contigo."

-"Ella… su padre vino a razonar con los míos, y él trajo a T'Pring con él,"- él dijo. -"Ella estaba… muy enojada."

-"Bien, ella es una gran tonta,"- dijo Jim abrazando los brazos cruzados se Spock. -"Ven conmigo; veamos si podemos encontrar el juego de ajedrez en tu equipaje. Puedes ganarme."

Él dio vuelta para irse, pero Spock lo retuvo.

-"Jim," -él dijo reservado. - "T'hy'la lo dijiste correctamente."

Jim le hizo muecas- "Por supuesto que lo hice," -él dijo. -"No quería confundir a la matriarca del clan. Ven conmigo t'hy'la."- Él entró en la casa y Spock lo siguió, con su corazón lleno de gratitud y mucho más.

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Bien, Jim y Spock tienen su primer acercamiento a la Enterprise, y de quien más que de manos del mentor de ambos Christopher Pike. Para los poco conocedores de ST, el capitán Robert April*, es el primer capitán de la Enterprise.


	8. Cap 8: Como ir a la oficina del Director

**Nota de la autora:**

Jim y Spock tienen que defender su enlace.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Ocho: Como ir a la oficina del director**

-"James," -dijo Sarek cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa para la cena, su primera comida desde que llegaron a Vulcano, -"estoy intrigado con el hecho que de verdad amenazaste con afeitar las cejas de T'Pring"

Jim bajo la mirada a su plato. -"Sí, señor," -él dijo en voz baja, empujando sus tiras de po'lrka alrededor del plato. Después de cinco años en el hogar de Sarek, Jim ya no temía que el padre de Spock lo enviará de vuelta a su casa, pero él quería y respetaba a Sarek y no le gustaba decepcionarlo.-"Pero, yo no lo hice realmente,"- él añadió, mirando a Sarek directamente a los ojos. Él vio una pequeña contracción nerviosa en la esquina de la boca de Sarek, y Jim se sintió mejor.

-"Sí, soy consciente que no realizaste realmente la actividad indicada; T'Pring vino a quejarse a mí por tu amenaza, y noté que sus cejas estaban todavía en su lugar. Tus palabras fueron inclementes, James."

- "Padre…"- Spock comenzó, pero con una mirada, Sarek lo silenció.

-"Sí, señor," -Jim susurró.

-"No hay lógica en las amenazas,"- Sarek continuó.

-"No, señor."- Ahora Jim se sentía realmente mal. Él sabía que el no ser lógico era la peor cosa del universo. Aunque él no era Vulcano, él practicaba la lógica todo el tiempo, porque Spock lo hacía, y Spock era perfecto.

- "Sin embargo… estoy orgulloso de ti," -Sarek acabo suavemente.

-"¿lo estás?" -Jim levanto la mirada, viendo los ojos anchos de Spock fijos en su padre también.

-"Lo estoy"- Sarek contestó. -"No necesito conocer las circunstancias; no hay duda en mi mente que T'Pring te insultaba y tú elegiste defender a Spock amenazando a sus cejas. Nunca es inadecuado defender a tu t'hy'la." -Sarek colocó su servilleta en la mesa y se puso de pies. -"Gracias por la comida, esposa," -él dijo a Amanda. -"Estaré en mi estudio."

Amanda se levantó también, y cuando Sarek salió de la habitación, ella fue alrededor de la mesa para dar a Jim un abrazo grande.- "Pienso que alguien se ha ganado un cuenco de helado," -ella dijo.

-"¿Puede Spock tener uno también?"

-"Sí," -Amanda sonrió a sus dos hijos. -"Spock puede tener uno también."

Era muy tarde, y Jim debía haber estado dormido, pero él no podía dormirse. La habitación era agradable, pero no era su habitación, no la que él estaba acostumbrado a utilizar. Los ruidos de la noche fuera de la ventana eran diferentes a los que él oyó en San Francisco, y no había claro de luna, porque Vulcano no tenía luna, cosa que en los pensamientos de Jim era realmente estúpido. Debían construir una si no tenían una. Jim suspiró y rodó encima de la cama, ahuecando su almohada otra vez. A él no le gustaba mucho esta noche, él deseaba haber traído a Scotty a Vulcano. Por supuesto, Jim era demasiado viejo para un oso de peluche, esa era la razón por la que Scotty se había quedado en un estante en la habitación de Jim. Pero habría sido agradable tener a Scotty para abrazarlo, sólo por esta noche. Jim estaba nervioso, y preocupado. Mañana, él y Spock tenían que ir a ver a la matriarca del clan T'Pau (Jim casi se ríe la primera vez que él había oído su nombre; sonaba como "¡Ka-pow!" el ruido que hacia Batman cuando golpeaba a alguien). Tenían que decir a T'Pau que eran t'hy'la y que la princesa T'Pring con las cejas afeitadas no podría casarse con Spock. ¿Qué pasaría si T'Pau le creía a T'Pring? ¿Qué si ella hacia que Spock consiguiera casarse cuando él no quería? Ahora que Jim había conocido a T'Pring, él sabía que ella nunca lo querría aunque él fuera el t'hy'la de Spock. Jim apretó su mandíbula firmemente. Si intentaban hacer que Spock tuviera que casarse, él y Jim correrían lejos. Quizás podían resultar útiles en la Enterprise; le habían agradado al Comandante Pike, ambos le gustaban y pensaba que eran realmente inteligentes, y la princesa T'Pring no podría encontrar a Spock allí….

-"T'hy'la" -la voz era un susurro, pero Jim lo oyó. Se movió para ver a Spock de pie al lado de su cama.

-"Estás pensando en voz alta," -Spock susurró. -"Estás preocupado."

-"Sí," -Jim dijo suavemente.- "¿Qué pasaría si T'Pau dice que debes casarte?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza.- "Eso no sucederá," -él aseguró a su t'hy'la, y se estremeció ligeramente, él incluso pensó que la habitación estaba caliente.

-"Ven aquí."- Jim se movió sobre la cama inmediatamente. Ya no dormían a menudo en la misma cama, pero no había razón por la cual no deberían. Spock subió a la cama y Jim colocó las sabanas cuidadosamente sobre él, como él siempre hacia. Jim se recostó nuevamente, sintiéndose mejor ya.

-"No debes preocuparse tanto por mí," -Spock murmuró.- "La preocupación es mala para los seres humanos, les da hipertensión."

Jim rió suavemente.- "Tu mamá dice que soy hiperactivo," -él contestó. -"¿Es la misma cosa?"

-"No,"- Spock dijo.- "Significa tener la tensión arterial alta."

-"Bien, no tengo eso,"- Jim le aseguró. -"Si lo tuviera, el Dr. Piper ya lo habría diagnosticado." -Él se acurrucó más cerca, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Spock tal como él quería hacer.-"Sólo no quiero ir a ver a T'Pau,"- él explico.- "Va a ser igual a cuando tengo que ir a la oficina del director, y siempre estoy en problemas cuando voy a la oficina del director."

Spock puso su mejilla contra la cabeza de Jim. -"No será como eso," -él prometió a su t'hy'la.- "Sin embargo, no importa lo que suceda, no amenaces con afeitar las cejas de T'Pau."

Jim rió nuevamente. -"Oh ¿yo puedo enviarla a lavarse los oídos?"

-"No. Eso tampoco,"- Spock estuvo de acuerdo.

-"Okay, no lo haré." -Jim bostezó. -"Buenas noches, Spock. Te amo."

-"Te amo también, t'hy'la,"- Spock susurró. Él estuvo despierto durante mucho tiempo, escuchando a Jim respirar, tomando el calor y la calidez de la mente inconsciente de Jim.

-"Pero…" -Jim suspiró, sintiéndose muy infeliz, él había estado seguro de haber escondido la túnica verde y el conjunto de pantalones de seda con el bordado que picaba, en un lugar donde Amanda nunca lo encontrarían. Pero al parecer él no lo había escondido lo bastante bien, porque hizo el viaje a Vulcano en el equipaje de Amanda, y ahora ella insistía en que él lo usaría.

-"Jim."- La voz de Amanda era calmada pero firme. -"No puedes llevar tus pantalones cortos y tu camiseta de color caqui con la imagen de Einstein para encontrar a la matriarca del clan T'Pau."- Ella echó un vistazo a Spock, que estaba vestido cuidadosamente en su mejor conjunto de túnica de satén y plata, su pelo despiadadamente aplacado y sus pequeñas botas negras pulidas.

-"Solo, es que pica…."- Jim casi nunca lloriqueó, pero él ahora se veía dolorosamente cerca de ese punto. Spock se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta Jim.

-"Puedo hacer que deje de picar, t'hy'la,"- él ofreció tranquilizador.

-"¿Puedes?" -Jim no parecía sorprendido tampoco; por lo que a él refería, Spock podría hacer casi cualquier cosa.

-"Sí. Aquí."- Spock estiró su brazo y colocó cuidadosamente su mano derecha en la parte derecha de la cara de Jim en el punto de conexión mental, Amanda observó maravillada. Ella sabía que Spock, como la mayoría de los jóvenes Vulcanos, había estado recibiendo algunas instrucciones básicas en las disciplinas mentales de parte de su padre, solamente que ella no sabía que él era ya tan experto, crecen tan rápido, ella pensó. Pero me pregunto si él realmente podía…

La expresión de Jim se suavizó y abrió los ojos, dando a Spock una sonrisa maravillada.- "Gracias, t'hy'la. Eso está mucho mejor."

Bien, fue el pensamiento de Amanda. Si T'Pau quiere alguna prueba que son realmente t'hy'la…

-"Spock, James, ¿están listos para salir?" -Sarek se colocó en la entrada vestido en su túnica formal del clan.

-"Sí, padre,"- Spock contestó tranquilamente, pero Jim dio a Amanda una mirada aterrada. Ella lo abrazó suavemente, cuidando no arrugar el conjunto áspero.

-"Estarás bien, amor," -ella dijo suavemente.- "Los veré a ti y a Spock cuando vuelvan."

"De acuerdo," -Jim dijo valientemente, él dio a su madre adoptiva una sonrisa.-"La primera cosa que voy a hacer es cambiarme los pantalones por los cortos de color caqui y mi camiseta de Einstein."

-"Hijo de mi hijo." -T'Pau saludó mientras que Sarek entraba en la habitación, con Spock y Jim caminando detrás de él, Sarek se arqueó y después levantó su mano en el ta'al.

-"Matriarca T'Pau, paz y larga vida."

-"Larga vida y prosperidad, Sarek de la casa de Surak," -ella contestó, saludándolo. Sarek caminó a un lado.

-"Madre del clan, como me has pedido, he traído a mi hijo Spock, y a James, su t'hy'la."- Jim miraban a la señora mayor con los oídos realmente puntiagudos, incluso más grandes y más puntiagudos que la mayoría de los Vulcanos. Ella no se veía muy mala exactamente, pero tampoco muy divertida. Él bajo la mirada cuando sus ojos coincidieron, asustado de que ella pudiera leer repentinamente su mente. Jim sabía que algunos Vulcanos podían leer mentes (Spock podía leer la suya la mayor parte del tiempo), pero no se suponía que pudieran hacerlo sin permiso. Por supuesto, las madres del clan, sea lo que sea que fueran, quizás no tenían que pedir permiso. Repentinamente, Jim lamento su pensamiento sobre los oídos de murciélago de T'Pau.

-"Spock,"- ella dijo, volviéndose a sentar. Jim notó inmediatamente que ella tenía una clase de acento divertido. Quizás ella no hablaba en estándar muy a menudo.

-"Spock,"- T'Pau continuó. -"Se me ha dicho que has roto tu compromiso y que ha rechazado tú en enlace, con T'Pring."

Spock cabeceó. -"Eso es exacto, madre del Clan,"- él contestó.- "Soy t'hy'la de James Kirk, y él es mi t'hy'la. Por esa razón, mi enlace con T'Pring no puede realizarse."

-"¿Tu nombras a este extranjero como t'hy'la?"

¡Oye! Jim pensó indignadamente. ¿Quién eres tú para llamarme extranjero? Él comenzaba a ver a esta T'Pau como alguien muy poco agradable. El pensamiento de Jim fue que ella quizás necesitaba sus cejas afeitadas, ¿cómo se vería sin cejas?

Spock, sin embargo, permaneció en calma. -"Yo lo llamo de esa manera, anciana. Él es todo para mí. No tomaré a otro."

-"James." -Jim saltó mientras que T'Pau se dio la vuelta para enfocarse en él. Él se obligó a mira para arriba.

-"¿Sí señora?" -él pregunto, él no iba a llamarla madre del clan; ella probablemente no apreciaría que un extranjero la llamara eso.

-"¿James, nombras a Spock como t'hy'la?"

Jim cabeceó, pero T'Pau al parecer esperaba que él tuviera que hablar- "Sí señora."- Jim deseaba que su voz no sonara así de pequeña, pero T'Pau daba miedo.

-"¿Cómo sabes que Spock es tu t'hy'la?" -T'Pau persistió.- "¿Acaso lo llamas así solamente porque él utiliza ese término para hablar de ti?"

Desde alguna parte, Jim encontró el valor para hablar y tomó una inspiración para decir lo correcto. -"No, señora," -él contestó firmemente. -"Lo llamo t'hy'la porque… porque… bien, desde el momento en que conocí a Spock, es como si él viviera dentro de mí." -Jim se ruborizó cuando él dijo eso en voz alta, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que eso sonaba. T'Pau, sin embargo, no se miraba como si ella pensará que era tonto. En su lugar, ella parecía muy pensativa.

-"James, puedes describirme a mí esta sensación más completamente?" -Su voz era casi buena ahora.

Jim cabeceó. -"Sí, señora. Verá, cuando era realmente pequeño, como de cinco años, que es cuando encontré a Spock. Él me gusto inmediatamente; él me gustó mucho, y entonces fui a vivir con él y sus padres. Y durante mucho tiempo, pensé que había un pequeño Spock, muy minúsculo, que vivía dentro de mí, sabes, ¿cómo la gente que dice sobre esa pequeña voz que es su conciencia?" -Jim dio a T'Pau una sonrisa encantadora.- "No escuchaba siempre esa voz, señora, sino que escuchaba siempre a Spock."- Ahora Jim se ruborizó otra vez. -"Ahora sé que eso es tonto; Spock no vive dentro de mí. Pero pienso que es lo que significa ser t'hy'la. Pienso que es como tener un pequeño pedazo de algún otro dentro de ti, que siempre estará contigo."- Él paró, repentinamente preguntándose si él había dicho demasiado o si había dicho la cosa incorrecta. Parecía correcto, pero T'Pau quizá podría pensar que él estaba loco. Ella miro a los dos, y entonces ella se puso de pie. De pronto, sorprendentemente, ella hizo una reverencia hacia Jim y Spock.

-"Puedo ver que existe un enlace verdadero de t'hy'la," -dijo- "No puede permitirse que nada interfiera con eso." -Ella giro hacia Sarek. -"Así que informare a los ancianos de nuestra casa y de la casa de S'Laren, que el compromiso entre Spock y T'Pring debe ser disuelto. Ella debe buscar en otra parte por un compañero de enlace, sin que eso signifique una deshonra para ella o para Spock."-Ella levantó su mano en el saludo divertido que Jim todavía intentaba aprender, el que parecía como un gato que separaba los dedos del pie.

-"Paz y larga vida, Sarek, Spock, y James, de la casa de Surak."

Sarek la saludó. -"Larga vida y prosperidad, T'Pau."

Jim, viendo a Spock arquearse, hizo lo mismo y entonces se dieron vuelta y T'Pau se quedó sola.

Jim esperó hasta que estuvieran en el coche de aire.- "Entonces, ¿esto significa que no tienen que pelear más con T'Pring y su papá?"

Sarek cabeceó mientras que él encendió el coche. Jim suspiró con alivio mientras que el aire acondicionado golpeaba su piel caliente.

-"Eso es exactamente lo que significa,"- Sarek contestó. Él echó un vistazo en el espejo, encontrando su mirada con la de Jim.

-"Yo quisiera agradecerte, James, por cuidar a mi hijo de ellos,"- él dijo, en un tono extrañamente formal, incluso para Sarek.- "Tus palabras ante nuestra madre de clan trajeron mucho honor a Spock y a nuestra casa."

-"Um," -Jim no sabía realmente qué decir.-"De nada,"- él dijo en el último momento- "pero yo solamente dije la verdad."

-"Ah," -Sarek contestó. -"Pero la verdad es la cosa más honorable de todas." - Él regreso su atención de nuevo a la conducción, y en el asiento trasero, la mano de Spock encontró la Jim y la apretó.

-"Gracias, t'hy'la," -él dijo en una voz baja. -"Gracias por salvarme de T'Pring."

Jim rió nerviosamente. -"Bien, mejor hacer eso que afeitar sus cejas." -Él se inclinó en el asiento, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.- "Espero que no tengamos que hacer eso otra vez, él dijo a Spock en voz baja.-"Tu madre del clan me asusta."

-"Sí" -Spock estuvo de acuerdo. Él se inclinó y susurró en el oído de Jim.-"Y tú estás en lo correcto, t'hy'la, ella tiene los oídos como un murciélago."

Las risitas de Jim llenaron el coche mientras que Sarek llevó a su hijo y al t'hy'la de Spock de vuelta a casa.


	9. Cap 9: Decidiendo que hacer

**Nota de la autora:**

Modifiqué la confrontación de la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias (AVS) de la película 2009 y la moví para algunos años más adelante. Mientras estén en Vulcano, Spock puede también conseguir esta experiencia…

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Nueve: Decidiendo que hacer**

- "¿Qué hace?"- ya habían pasado tres días desde la reunión con T'Pau, y Jim se sentó al lado de Spock en su cama. Spock miró a su t'hy'la con diversión siempre silenciosa en sus facciones. Jim sabía hablar estándar con exactitud perfecta; sin embargo, él disfrutaba de las maneras cortas de decir palabras, así como del uso del argot. Spock no podría hacer eso también, así que a él le gustaba secretamente oír a Jim destrozar el idioma.

-"Amanda dijo que no tenemos actividades académicas. Ella nos dijo que ambos necesitábamos un descanso." -La madre de Spock había ordenado eso, para el disgusto del profesor particular de Spock, ella lo había hecho, Jim y Spock debían tomar un descanso de sus estudios mientras que estaban en Vulcano. Pero lo que Spock tenía en su padd parecía sospechosamente un problema de cálculo.

-"T'hy'la, ¿estás engañando a tus vacaciones?" -Jim medio se burló y regañó a su amigo.

-"No, no exactamente," -Spock contestó, no obstante se ruborizó débilmente.- "Mi padre ha decidido que mientras estemos aquí en Vulcano, debemos utilizar esta oportunidad para ocuparnos de diversos asuntos de la familia, así como el tema de mi educación superior"

-"Oh," -Jim dijo decepcionado, según el sonido plano de su tono a los oídos sensibles de Spock.- "No vamos a regresar a casa inmediatamente."

-"No," -Spock contestó tan suavemente como él podría.- "Mi padre prevé que pasaremos otros diecinueve a veinticuatro días en Vulcano, dependiendo de cuando esté disponible la siguiente nave de pasajeros a la tierra." -Él miraba a su t'hy'la. -"¿No deseas quedarte?" -él pregunto cuidadosamente.

-"Sabes que quiero quedarme contigo," - dijo Jim de forma precipitada. -"Pero… bien, hace mucho calor aquí, y no pienso que le guste mucho a los Vulcanos." -Spock guardo silencio; él también había observado las miradas fijas y los susurros no disimulados que los habían acompañado cuando Amanda los había llevado a hacer turismo en Shi'Khar. Lógicamente, Spock sabía que ver a un ser humano era un acontecimiento bastante raro, y no todos los Vulcanos habían viajado tanto como su padre, acostumbrado a ver otras razas. Y por supuesto, aunque los Vulcanos no adoraran a las celebridades de la misma manera que los seres humanos lo hacían, al parecer era de conocimiento general que Lady Amanda, esposa al embajador de Vulcano, era una personalidad raramente vista. Spock, sin embargo, sabía que ese no era el problema. S'Laren era un miembro prominente del alto consejo, y las noticias de que la casa de Surak había roto el compromiso con la hija de S'Laren así como la razón de esa acción había sido difundida obviamente a lo largo y ancho del planeta. El escalofrío resultante era perceptible, incluso en un planeta tan caliente.

-"Lamento que no estés disfrutando de tu visita, t" hy'la,"- Spock contestó culpable.

-"Oh, está bien," -Jim lo tranquilizo rápidamente- "Estoy seguro que sólo tengo que ponerme cómodo, ¿sabes? Conseguir conocer gente y encontrar un poco de ropa más fresca."- Desesperado para cambiar de tema, miró el padd de Spock una vez más. -"Así que, ¿por qué estás haciendo problemas de cálculo?"

Spock miro abajo a su padd.- "Hay… una tradición en mi familia," -él dijo reservado.- "Como parte de su educación postsecundaria, cada varón en mi casa asiste a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias. Mientras que académicamente no estoy preparado por otros tres o cuatro años, hay un examen que todos los candidatos toman anticipadamente. Uno debe pasar esta prueba para ser considerado más adelante para un puesto en una de las clases. Hay un examen de entrada programado en el tiempo de nueve días. Puesto que estamos aquí, mi padre siente que esto sería una oportunidad lógica para que tome el examen. Por lo tanto, estoy revisando algunos de los elementos de cálculo."

-"Oh." -Jim se sintió repentinamente enfermo, lo cual no tenía ninguna conexión con el calor.- "entonces… ¿tú iras a la universidad allí?"

-"cierto día, quizás," - dijo Spock -"Se considera un gran honor ser aceptado en la Academia de Ciencias; aceptan solamente al diez por ciento de los candidatos. Además, como mencioné, cada varón de mi casa ha asistido por centenares de años."

Jim cabeceó.- "Lo entiendo; es como la gente de clase rica cuyos niños van a Harvard, sólo que aquí, la gente es inteligente." -De alguna parte, él encontró una sonrisa. -"Sé que lo harás genial, t'hy'la."- Él se levantó de la cama. -"Iré a jugar con uno de mis video juegos y te dejaré estudiar, ¿okey?, sé que conseguirás obtener 100% en todo."

-"Inverosímil,"- Spock contestó solemnemente, incluso cuando su corazón se calentó por las palabras de Jim.- "Ningún candidato ha alcanzado nunca una cuenta perfecta en los temas separados de las pruebas."

-"Bueno, tú puedes ser el primero,"- Jim replicó con firmeza. Él dio a Spock un abrazo rápido. -"Te veré más tarde." -Con eso, Jim se fue y Spock volvió reacio a su padd.

Era muy tarde. Spock y Jim ya se habían acostado en la cama (Amanda había tenido que esconder el padd de Spock lejos de él), y Amanda se dedicó algunos minutos para sí misma, caminando en su jardín, gozando de la brisa fresca del desierto. Sarek había complacido hace tiempo a su esposa en su inclinación para pasear a medianoche, y las caminerias del jardín estaban iluminadas con luces solares minúsculas, así como protegidas por una cerca acústica para disuadir a los depredadores. Amanda lo estaba disfrutando hasta que oyó un sollozo sofocado.

- "¿Jim?" -Ella se detuvo y escuchó, sabiendo que había solamente una persona en la casa que probablemente estaba llorando. -"Jim, ¿dónde estás, amor?"

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego una aspiración. -"Estoy aquí,"- la voz de Jim venía, pequeña y triste, desde el lado derecho de Amanda, donde estaba un mecedor de mimbre. Cuando miro de cerca, apenas podía ver la pequeña cara blanca, rematada con rizos de oro.

-"Jim, ¿Qué está mal?" -Amanda camino hasta el mueble mecedor y se sentó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jim. Ella sabía que él era infeliz aquí; a él no le gustaba el clima (y por supuesto, a ella tampoco, pero había aprendido a tolerarlo, y ella no necesitaba salir a jugar), y Amanda sabía que Jim entendía el hastío público que sentían los Vulcanos por los ser humano que había formado al parecer un enlace t'hy'la con el heredero a la casa de Surak.

-"Lo siento,"- Jim susurró.- "Se supone que debería estar en la cama, lo sé."

-"Está bien."- Ella lo abrazó.- "Un poco de sueño perdido no te dañará. Pero ¿Qué está mal?"

-"Yo… Spock me dijo que él que va a intentar ir a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias."- Jim admitió.

Amanda suspiró. -"Ya lo sé, querido." -francamente, ella no quería que Spock fuera a la AVC, ella y Sarek habían tenido una de sus raras discusiones en cuanto al tema. Mientras que la AVC tenía una reputación incomparable entre la comunidad científica, el lugar era peor que el Vaticano en cuanto a la jerarquía y a su actitud cursi de "quién pertenece realmente". Ella no pensaba que Spock sería feliz allí. Sarek pensaba que la felicidad de Spock era secundaria al honor de asistir a la AVC. Amanda no pensaba que la felicidad de Spock fuese secundaria a cualquier cosa.

-"Yo, sé que es importante," -Jim dijo.- "Y sé que es un honor grande, pero yo… pero no quisiera que él se vaya y me deje."- Esas dos palabras fueron dichas en una voz tan baja que Amanda apenas podía escuchar a Jim, pero ella lo oyó.

-"Amor, puedes quedarte con Spock en Vulcano cuando él venga aquí," -ella le aseguró.- "De verdad podrías quedarte aquí en nuestra casa por los tres años enteros que él asista a clases."

Jim se sorbió la nariz. -"Gracias, Amanda; eso es realmente agradable de ti,"- él dijo desesperado.- "Pero… pero Spock quizás no me querrá colgado a su alrededor, no una vez que él este junto con todos esos Vulcanos realmente inteligentes de la Academia."

-"Oh, Jim,"- Amanda dijo con cariño, abrazándolo más cerca, agradeciendo silenciosamente que ellos serían mayores para ese momento. -"Amor, sabes lo mucho que te quiere Spock. Él nunca conseguirá cansarse de ti, y tú eres sumamente inteligente."

-"Solamente no soy tan inteligente como él" -Jim susurró triste.

- "Oh, yo no creo eso," -ella contestó suavemente, besando la cima de su cabeza. -"Tienes tu propia inteligencia. Además, no soy tan inteligente como Sarek, y él todavía me quiere. Él no se ha cansado de que este colgada alrededor de él."

-"pero tú eres… maravillosa,"- Jim dijo en voz baja. Ella rió suavemente y lo abrazó otra vez.

-"Tú también lo eres, amor,"- ella dijo cariñosamente. -"Ahora, no debes preocuparte por Spock y la Academia. Las cosas se resolverán, lo prometo." -Ella se levantó -"Sabes, todo este calor ha hecho que realmente me provoque un poco de helado, quizá con sirope de caramelo caliente. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Jim?"

-"Yeah." -Jim fregó sus ojos con una mano y se levantó también. Él sabía que Amanda intentaba distraerlo, pero el helado con sirope de caramelo caliente era una buena y muy apetecible distracción.

Spock durante los próximos días, pasaba casi cada hora desde que despertaba, revisando todo lo que él había aprendido. Jim hizo todo lo que él podía para ayudarlo, incluso si eso significaba donarle parte de su tiempo a Spock para que estuviera solo, y una tarde, mientras que Sarek se encontraba en las cámaras del alto consejo, y Amanda visitaban a una de las tías abuelas de Sarek, Jim decidió que él conseguiría a Spock un incentivo. A dos calles del chalet de Sarek había una tienda de dulces, y vendían bolas de sa'ava, un caramelo duro con algo similar al jugo de limón, pero cerca de cincuenta veces más ácido. Jim había intentado comer uno una vez y lo escupió a través de la habitación, pero a Spock le gustaban. Sarek le había dado permiso a Jim, así que él tenía un montón de monedas en su bolsillo. Él decidió ir a comprar una pequeña bolsa de caramelos para que Spock los comiera mientras que revisaba la tabla con todos los elementos químicos otra vez. Él salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda, que encontró fácilmente (Jim tenía un sentido de la orientación asombroso, desde que él hubiera tenido que hacer todo el camino por su cuenta a través de San Francisco). El viejo vendedor que se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la tienda no hablaba estándar, sin embargo gracias a Spock, Jim hablaba Vulcano fluido, así que él podía comprar caramelos. Él guardo la pequeña bolsa dentro de su túnica, agradeciendo al vendedor (quién francamente estaba sorprendido que el joven komihn tuviera tales maneras tan pulidas, sin mencionar tal facilidad en su lengua). Jim salió de la tienda y caminó por la calle, apresurándose para llegar a su hogar, lejos del calor, y de nuevo con Spock y su sorpresa. Él volvió a la tranquila calle residencial de Sarek, cuando sucedió.

-"¡Tú!" -Jim paró y dio la vuelta. En la acera había un chico, quizás tres o cuatro años más viejo que Jim, cerca de la edad de Spock, aunque más alto y más robusto. Él frunció el ceño a Jim.

-"Um, hola." -Jim decidió intentar en primer lugar ser amistoso, aunque este niño no se mirara como si él quisiera ser amistoso. Sólo por si acaso Jim dio unos pasos más, reduciendo en algo la distancia hacia la casa de Sarek.-"Nosotros no nos hemos conocido antes ¿o sí?" -él preguntó.

El chico se movió más cerca.- "Sé quién eres, escoria," -él dijo con desprecio. -"Soy Talok, hijo de S'Laren. Es mi hermana a quien deshonraron con tus acciones y las acciones de ese ponfo guv'mirann, que se atreve a contaminar a mi gente con su cariño heredado por las putas humanas…."

Eso fue suficiente. Era bastante malo lo que este niño acababa de acusar a Spock de hacer cosas desagradables con los sehlats, pero Jim sabía muy bien que Talok también acababa de llamar a Amanda puta, que era lejos lo peor que él podría haberle dicho a Jim alguna vez.

-"Retira eso," -Jim dijo en voz baja, tomando dos pasos hacia adelante. Él sabía que este niño grande de Vulcano probablemente le patearía el trasero, pero no le importó.- "Retira eso que has dicho o golpearé tu cara en la acera hasta que quede plana como una crepe, y entonces…"

-"¿Oh, realmente? Tú y quién más, humano?"-Talok lanzo un escupitajo a la tierra delante de Jim. -"Voy a hacer que lamas eso, lo tragues y que me lo agradezcas, y entonces…"

-"Y entonces," -vino una voz, -"tú hará frente a un comité disciplinario."

Jim levantó la mirada para ver como Talok dio media vuelta. De alguna parte, Sarek se había materializado y ahora estaba de pie detrás del chico Vulcano.

-"Acusaste a la que es mi esposa de ser un s'cavat," -Sarek dijo tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilamente. Él echó un vistazo a Jim. -"También acusaste a mi hijo adoptivo de lo mismo. No mancharé mi boca repitiendo lo que llamaste a mi otro hijo." -Él tomó una medida más cercana, su mirada cual taladro perforando a Talok.- "Si fueras un adulto, podría desafiarte legalmente por difamación y hacer que tu lengua fuese removida, si eligiera invocar la antigua penalización. Pero como no lo eres, no me molestaré. Volverás a casa y dirás a tu padre lo que has dicho aquí, y le informarás que espero una restitución formal hecha a mi casa por tus insultos. Si tales compensaciones no son ofrecidas, puedes decirle que tomaremos esto ante el alto consejo, y puedo prometerte, Talok, que si eso ocurre, tu casa será arrastrada a través del polvo. Ahora vete."- Él esperó hasta que Talok hubiera caminado por la calle lejos de ellos, antes de volver la vista a Jim.

-"James,"- él dijo reservado.- "¿Tu de verdad planeabas utilizar la fuerza física en Talok?"

-"Sí, señor."- respondió Jim con la mandíbula apretada. Esto era mucho peor que T'Pring.

-"Yo estoy agradecido de haber podido ahorrarte una fractura,"- Sarek contestó, moviéndose adelante y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jim. -"Y de nuevo, has hecho honor a mi casa. Ven. Amanda se preguntará dónde estamos."

-"Sí, señor."-Caminaron por la calle en silencio por un momento, y entonces Jim miró a Sarek, aunque era difícil, él no pudo evitar preguntar. -"Sarek, ¿pelearse es ilógico, cierto?"

-"De hecho." -Sarek miraba abajo a su hijo adoptivo, ya no tan pequeño como él había sido una vez, él pensó- "Sin embargo, cuando insultan a tu familia, James, la lógica desaparece a veces."

Sarek, Amanda, y Jim, vestidos todos formalmente se encontraban en la galería sobre el Pasillo del Conocimiento en la AVC, una galería de visitantes que estaba llena de otras familias que habían venido a conocer los resultados del examen de ingreso. Los resultados eran anunciados públicamente, la facultad no podría considerar ninguna lógica en esconder la vergüenza de los que no habían trabajado con la suficiente seriedad de su propósito. Los 57 individuos que habían tomado la prueba se colocaban en filas delante de los tres decanos que anunciarían los resultados. Desde donde se encontraba, Jim podría ver el perfil de Spock, y él envió su confianza muda a su t'hy'la, esperando que Spock pudiera oírlo.

-"S'chn T'gai Spock, de la casa de Surak," -anuncio el presidente de la academia.- "Pase al frente."

Sarek y Amanda intercambiaron un vistazo rápido. Sabían que el candidato con la cuenta total más alta en los exámenes era siempre el primero en ser llamado.

Vestido en su traje tradicional del clan, Spock caminó adelante hasta que él se colocó apenas por debajo de la tarima. Él levantó su mano en el ta'al.

-"Paz y larga vida, distinguidos ancianos," -él dijo tranquilamente.

T'Les, jefe de la escuela de física, cabeceó. -"S'chn T'gai Spock, has terminado las pruebas para el ingreso a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias. Tus cuentas son: Informática: 99%, química: 98%, cálculo 98%, y física 100%."

¡Oh, así se hace, t'hy'la! Jim quisiera animar, pero él se contentó con ese grito mental. Hubo un zumbido sostenido en la galería de espectadores. S'chn T'gai Spock había logrado ser el primer candidato en lograr anotar 100% en una prueba.

Spock arqueó su cabeza en reconocimiento, cuidadosamente inexpresivo.

-"Tales cuentas son meritorias solamente de una recompensa."- Éste era Soltark, el decano de matemáticas. -"por consiguiente un lugar se reservará para ti en la clase que comenzará el primer día de Et'khior, en el año R'tas."

Spock se arqueó otra vez silenciosamente y dio un paso atrás para retirarse.

-"Debes ser elogiado, Spock," -el presidente de la Academia reconoció.- "Considerando tu… desventaja, tu logro es aún más notable." -Una vez más había un zumbido débil, y Jim, que estaba al lado de Amanda, la escucho murmurar levemente.

Spock se detuvo abruptamente. Incluso desde esta distancia, Jim podría ver la sangre escurrirse de su cara.

-"Si pudiera aclararlo, anciano."- El tono de Spock era perfectamente tranquilo, educado, e inquisitivo, pero no engañaba a Jim. Spock… estaba…. enojado.

El presidente pareció débilmente sorprendido. -"Me refiero, por supuesto, a la desventaja de tu sangre humana."- Una ceja subió. -"Sin mencionar tu… entorno humano."

Jim comenzaba a preguntarse si todo el mundo en Vulcano eran idiotas a los que necesitaba afeitarles las cejas.

La cabeza de Spock se mantuvo en alto mientras el miraba al panel. -"ya veo," -él contestó, inclinando su cabeza al presidente. -"Dado estas circunstancias, yo debo declinar la admisión a la Academia."

Ahora el zumbido era más bien un rugido.

El presidente se levantó, fijando sus ojos inflexibles en este jovencito impertinente- "Spock, ningún Vulcano ha rechazado nunca el ofrecimiento de un lugar en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias" -él dijo frío.

La voz de Spock estaba igualmente helada.- "Entonces mi denegación no puede importar a este distinguido cuerpo"- él dijo. Una esquina de su boca se movió, apenas levemente.- "Como no soy un Vulcano completo, mi declinación a este honor deja su expediente inmaculado." -Él se arqueó otra vez y dio vuelta dando la espalda deliberadamente al panel.

-"Spock." -T'Les se puso de pie. "¿Tú no tienes nada más que decirnos?"

Spock se dio la vuelta encarándolos- "Sí, anciano." - Su cabeza estaba todavía en alto cuando él levantó su mano en el ta'al.- "Larga vida y prosperidad. Mi camino se encuentra en otro lugar."

Con eso, Spock dio la vuelta otra vez y caminó entre la fila de candidatos hasta salir por la puerta, mirando siempre al frente.

- "James." -Jim miro hacia arriba mientras que Sarek tocaba su brazo.

- "Creo que nosotros debemos irnos," - dijo el padre de Spock, mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido su hijo. -"No hay ninguna razón para quedarnos aquí."


	10. Cap 10: Repercusiones y ramificaciones

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Hola a todos, Feliz Año 2015. En el capítulo anterior me han comentado que no coloque el significado de algunas palabras en vulcano, aun cuando saben por el contexto a que se refiere cada una, se los pondré. Así que vamos a ello:

**Shi'Khar: **fue una importante ciudad en Vulcano. Esta ciudad fue construida en un desierto, en el borde de la fragua de Vulcano. Spock, nació en ShiKahr en la fecha estelar 2230.06 (Aparece en una escena eliminada, que pueden ver en youtube).

ShiKahr se demostró en el fondo en la versión remasterizada de "Tiempo Amok".

El informe de los escritores y la producción para el Star Trek, establecieron que la Embajada de la Tierra Unida estaba en Shi'Kahr y en dibujos del ilustrador principal de Star Trek, John Aleros, se supone que tanto la embajada y el Alto Mando Vulcano se encuentran en la misma ciudad.

**Sa'ava:** similar al jugo de limón. La misma autora lo emplea en otras de sus historias, como una bebida fría, en este caso viene en forma de caramelo.

**Komihn: **Humano, Terrestre

**Ponfo guv'mirann: **Sé que están interesados en saber concretamente el significado de esta grosería, jajaja. Pero es una frase muy inapropiada que no debería decirse en público, o al menos esa es la definición que encuentro, sin embargo la frase "**Ponfo mirann**" significaría ¡vete al Infierno! Así que si alguien sabe, está invitado a darnos una mejor explicación jaja.

**S'Cavat: **Puta o esclava sexual.

**Ta'al: **Es el gesto vulcano tradicional para saludar a otro. Al parecer es el nombre que comúnmente se le da por los fans, aunque no se sabría a ciencia cierta la fuente exacta de la palabra.

**Et'Khior: **Es el noveno mes del año, para nosotros septiembre.

**R'Tas: **Significa año.

**Nota de la autora: **

Hora de dejar Vulcano, puesto que no es un lugar en el cual han sido bienvenidos.

Para aquellos de ustedes que se preguntaban, actualmente Spock tiene 13 años; y Jim tiene 11.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Diez:** **Repercusiones y ramificaciones**

No fue un feliz regreso a casa. Viajaron a desde la AVC en silencio; también comieron la cena en completo silencio. En un punto, Jim encontró la mano de Spock bajo la mesa y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo pero no pensaba que había mucho que él pudiera hacer. Por último, Sarek miraba a sus dos hijos, ninguno de los cuales había comido mucho, y se levantó de la mesa.

-"James, Spock," –les dijo solemnemente, -"creo que necesitamos hablar."

Amanda miro a su marido actuar severo.- "Sarek…"

- "Esposa, te prometo que me refrenaré de golpearlos con una lirpa*,"- Sarek contestó solemnemente, pero Jim vio una esquina de su boca contraerse, apenas levemente.

-"Está bien" - le dijo Amanda. Ella dio a sus dos hijos una sonrisa tranquilizadora -"Guardare el postre hasta que regresen."

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el estudio de Sarek, él se volvió hacia Jim. -"James, necesito que me digas honestamente,"- él dijo.-"¿Animaste a Spock a rechazar la entrada a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias?"

-"No, señor." -La voz de Jim era firme. Él miraba a su t'hy'la - "Spock me dijo lo importante que era, y cómo todo el mundo en tu familia fue allí. Quise que él lo hiciera realmente bien en las pruebas, y le dije que él sería la primera persona en conseguir 100% por primera vez y él lo fue." -Jim bajo la vista hasta sus zapatos. Él sabía que él no tenía que decir a Sarek todo, pero él quería ser honesto.-"yo... yo... no estaba muy feliz de que él viniera a estudiar en una escuela aquí,"- él dijo en voz baja, -"pero si Spock quería hacerlo, eso era todo lo que me importaba a mí."

Sarek cabeceó. "-Gracias, James, por tu honestidad,"- él dijo tranquilamente.- "Puedes irte. Deseo hablar con Spock en privado."

-"Sí, señor." -Jim dio a Spock un vistazo comprensivo y después se deslizó por la puerta. Sarek se sentó detrás de su escritorio e indicó a su obstinado hijo una silla. Sarek miró a Spock, quien le devolvía la mirada tranquilamente.

-"Has insultado gravemente a la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias"- Sarek dijo al final.

-"Menos gravemente de lo que ellos me insultaron" - contestó Spock.

- "¿Acaso todo esto responde a cierta clase de rebelión?" –Sarek le preguntó.- "¿Te proponías desde un principio rechazar la entrada a la Academia?"

Spock levanto una ceja. -"No habría lógica en gastar tanto de mi tiempo y esfuerzo en esa serie de pruebas si me proponía a darle la espalda a la Academia,"- él contestó. -"Simplemente habría podido obtener calificaciones más bajas en las pruebas y alcanzar el mismo resultado. No, padre, me prepuse completamente aceptar un lugar en la AVC hasta que calumniaron todo lo que considero estimado para mí."

Sarek miró a su hijo en silencio por un momento. -"Spock," - le dijo por último - "a menudo me pregunto si he tomado las decisiones correctas en tu educación. Cuando recibí a James en nuestro hogar, lo hice porque creí que era incorrecto para ti y tu t'hy'la que fuesen separados, sin mencionar que la calidad de vida en el hogar de James era descuidada, por no decir peligrosa. Ahora, sin embargo, me pregunto si su emotividad no te está afectando de una manera negativa."

-"Padre,"- Spock contestó tranquilamente- "Yo soy quién soy. Jim es una parte de mí, al igual que mi madre, al igual que tú. Todos estos elementos y más componen mi ser. No negaré a uno por otro. No puedo asistir a la AVC, no en estas circunstancias. Encontrare otro camino."

Sarek suspiró, algo que él no hacía a menudo.- "Temo que ahora no haya otra opción," -él dijo. -"Tu rechazo fue público, pero por otra parte, fuiste insultado, y tú estás en lo correcto hijo mío, te insultaron. Muy bien. Para todo, hay siempre una primera vez. No habrá representante de la casa de Surak que asista a la AVC en esta generación. Debo admitir mí decepción, pero eso no es una condición fatal. Puedes irte, hijo mío."

Spock se levantó y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Entonces él se volvió nuevamente.

- "Lamento tu decepción, padre," -él dijo tranquilamente,- "pero no fue mi decisión."

Era muy tarde. Spock se arrodilló en la alfombra de su habitación, mirando fuera de la ventana la noche tranquila y oscura. Los últimos días habían sido muy difíciles. Spock había puesto todo de sí mismo en los exámenes de la AVC, queriendo traer honor a su casa y a su apellido. Él había estado tan orgulloso cuando lo habían llamado adelante y habían anunciado las puntuaciones de sus exámenes. Spock sabía que el orgullo era una emoción, pero él la había sentido por su familia, no para sí mismo. Él sabía que eso podía ocurrir, incluso durante muchos años, que habían criticado a Sarek por casarse con un ser humano y criar a un niño mitad vulcano. Los resultados de la prueba de Spock habían demostrado que él era igual a cualquier Vulcano "puro", eso significaba que su padre había tomado la decisión correcta cuando él se casó con Amanda. Pero por otra parte, que le hubieran dicho que él había tenido éxito a pesar de su "desventaja" — la mandíbula de Spock se había tensado fuertemente. Él intentó deliberadamente relajarse y respirar, sabiendo que las emociones negativas eran aún más dañinas que las emociones positivas, pero le había dolido como si el presidente de la Academia le hubiera propinado golpes una y otra vez. Por llamar a su madre y a su t'hy'la, los seres más preciosos del mundo para Spock, "desventajas"….

-"¿Spock?" - escuchó el sonido de pies desnudos en la alfombra, y entonces Jim se arrodillo a su lado. -"Hey, está bien. No te sientas tan mal."- Los brazos de Jim se envolvieron alrededor de Spock, y el ser humano lo abrazó fuertemente por los costados, sintiendo el latido del corazón de Spock, golpear en un punto bajo en su costado, y contra la muñeca de Jim. Mientras que habían crecido, Jim había comenzado a tocar a Spock cada vez menos a menudo; él entendía que los Vulcanos era gente muy reservada, y no del todo sentimentales. Pero de vez en cuando, Spock necesitaba un abrazo.

- "Jim." -Spock no dijo nada más. Jim sólo lo retuvo.

-"Lo siento," -él susurró por último.- "lo siento, lamentó no gustarle a tu gente. Lo siento mucho, yo arruine tu vida."

- "Jim." -Spock lo movió, viendo la cara de Jim en la luz oscura de las estrellas.- "No arruinaste cualquier cosa, t'hy'la," -él dijo suavemente. -"Eres de lejos más importante para mí que cualquier escuela. No podría permanecer aquí y asistir a la Academia sabiendo que eras infeliz, y no podría dar ciertamente mi lealtad a ningún cuerpo que crea que eres una desventaja."

-"Pero hice que Sarek estuviera enojado contigo," - dijo Jim -"y eso fue mi culpa"

-"No lo estaba," -Spock contestó firmemente. Él dio a Jim una sonrisa, que solo mostraba a su querido ser humano, esa que solamente se veía en los ojos de Spock. -"Yo puedo hacer que mi padre se enoje sin tu ayuda, t'hy'la. Sarek acepto también mi posición."

-"¿Pero qué harás ahora?" -pregunto Jim.

-"Volveré a la tierra contigo," -contestó Spock, él podría sentir su mente y emociones en control de nuevo, siempre era así cuando él permitió que Jim estuviera en el centro de su vida. -"Y en pocos años, decidiremos junto lo que deseamos hacer." -Spock dio a Jim esa sonrisa escondida otra vez.-"No necesitas preocuparte por mí," -le dijo. -"Si pude obtener 100% en un examen de ingreso a la AVC, puedo encontrar ciertamente una universidad para asistir."

Jim suspiró. -"Sí, seré la persona que irá a la universidad de payasos o algo."

-"Dudo eso"- Spock contestó encariñado.- "Posees una inteligencia excepcional, y tú lo harás bien, dondequiera que elijas ir."

-"La Flota Estelar"- Jim dijo soñador.

Spock escondió su sonrisa. -"la Flota Estelar," -él afirmó.

Al día siguiente en Vulcano, la casa de Sarek recibió a una visitante inesperada T'Pau.

-"Anciana, tu presencia honra a nuestro hogar" -Amanda dijo, recibiendo a T'Pau en la sala de estar, y ofreciéndole la silla más cómoda. -"¿Podría ofrecerle algún tipo de refrigerio?"

T'Pau inclinó su cabeza. -"Te lo agradezco; sin embargo, no estoy interesada en eso en este momento," -ella contestó.- "Siéntate por favor."

Amanda tomó una silla. -"Me temo que Sarek no se encuentra," –le dijo.- "Puedo enviar a alguien a buscarlo si lo desea."

-"No hay necesidad,"- T'Pau contestó mirando a la esposa de su nieto.

-"Estoy afligida por los acontecimientos de los últimos días,"- ella dijo tranquilamente- "La lógica de muchos ha estado suspendida en lo que se refiere a ti y a tu hijo."

Los labios de Amanda se apretaron, pero ella simplemente le respondió -"nada de eso es tu culpa, anciana."

-"No," –reconoció T'Pau,- "No obstante, el insulto ha ocurrido. La lógica, que es uno de los principios de nuestra filosofía, no se ha honrado en lo que se refiere a ti, a tu hijo, o en el caso del t'hy'la de tu hijo."

-"Anciana, soy una persona adulta; Puedo aguantar los tratos injustos,"- Amanda reconoció. -"Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de lamentar que apuntaran a Jim y a Spock."

- "De hecho," -T'Pau contestó. -"En parte, por eso estoy aquí. Deseo hablar con ellos, si me lo permiten."

-"Por supuesto."- Amanda se levantó. -"Los llamaré."

-"Anciana."- Spock se arqueó.

- "Señora." -Jim siguió el ejemplo. Se colocó a su lado y en frente de T'Pau, que miraba al hijo de su nieto y al t'hy'la de este. Ella no tenía ninguna duda que Spock estaba nervioso, desafortunadamente T'Pau sabía que ella tenía ese efecto sobre los jovencitos. Sin embargo, Spock lo manejaba muy bien. Lo más interesante era que el chico humano lo manejaba casi tan bien como su contraparte de Vulcano.

-"James, Spock,"- dijo ella -"He pedido verlos porque deseo ofrecerles mi bendición antes de que ustedes salgan a la tierra."

Jim cabeceó simplemente educado, pero los ojos de Spock se ensancharon. Él entendía lo raro que era esto. T'Pau les indicó.

-"Les pediré a ambos que se arrodillen,"- ella dijo tranquila. Los chicos así lo hicieron, Jim le dio un rápido vistazo a Spock. T'Pau levantó sus manos y las extendió hacia ambos chicos.

-"Les pediré permiso para tocar sus pensamientos"- ella dijo solemne.

-"Tu voluntad, anciana,"- Spock contestó, en el mismo tono solemne. Jim tragó audiblemente, pero él cabeceó. Las manos de T'Pau, super ligeras pero fuertes y seguras, se establecieron en el punto de conexión mental. Ella sintió ambas mentes, tan diferentes pero fundamentalmente igual de similares, en contacto con la suya. Ella contuvo la respiración. Si ella no supiera que estos dos eran t'hy'la, este contacto ciertamente se lo habría confirmado. Sus mentes, sus corazones, y sus mismas almas crecían como una, lentamente uniéndose, listas para la plenitud del enlace t'hy'la cuando sus cuerpos y mentes fueran maduros.

-"Spock, James, ofrezco mi bendición a ustedes," -T'Pau informó.-"su camino puede ser confuso, pero la claridad vendrá. Sus corazones pueden estar inseguros, pero la certeza vendrá. Sus vidas pueden ser jóvenes, pero están limitadas a estar juntas. Confíen el uno en el otro, porque ése es el vínculo que nunca les fallará." -Ella se retiró suavemente de sus mentes y las miradas se dirigieron a su mano en el ta'al.

-"Yo los bendigo, larga vida y prosperidad."

Entonces ella se fue.

-"Spock."

-"¿Sí, Jim?"- Compartían un pequeño camarote en el buque de pasajeros Discovery. Jim lamentaba que no podrían montar de nuevo una nave estelar para ir a la tierra, pero lo emocionaba dejar Vulcano, aunque él se sentía culpable. Sin embargo, él podría decir que Amanda también se complacía por irse, así que, él no sentía tan mal.

Spock rodó sobre su litera y miro a Jim, que ocupaba la litera baja en la pared opuesta. -"¿Sí, Jim?"- él repitió. -"¿Qué ocurre t'hy'la?"

- "¿Cómo es que tu madre de Clan quiso bendecirnos?"- preguntó Jim - "¿Ella piensa que nosotros vamos a estar en problemas?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza.- "No creo que sea eso,"- él contestó suavemente.- "No puedo hablar por la madre de mi Clan, pero creo que ella quiso indicar simplemente que ella aprueba nuestro enlace."

-"Bien,"- dijo Jim soñoliento, acurrucándose en su litera- "estoy alegre que nosotros le gustemos a alguien en Vulcano."

Spock se reclino también, mirando a su t'hy'la.- "También estoy satisfecho,-" él contestó suavemente -"pero incluso si el universo entero lo desaprueba Jim, no te abandonaría."

-"Ni siquiera por la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias" -Jim dijo suavemente.

-"No," -Spock estuvo de acuerdo. -"Ni siquiera por eso." - O por cualquier otra cosa, él juró silenciosamente. Pase lo que pase, permaneceré contigo, no importa que ocurra Jim, Ni lo que cueste, no importan las repercusiones, yo te haré mío algún día, cuando estés listo. Seremos uno.

**Nota de la Traductora: **

Ya los chicos regresan a la tierra, y comenzamos a acercarnos a lo bueno, recuerden comentar y si saben vulcano, acepto sugerencias para los significados. Un beso y nos leemos el Lunes.

**Lirpa:** Es un arma cuerpo a cuerpo vulcana que consta de un tubo de metal con una cuchilla en forma de abanico en una punta y un garrote en el otro lado. Es utilizado por los combatientes durante el desafío de apareamiento tradicional durante el pon farr. (TOS: "El tiempo Amok")


	11. Cap 11: Jim tiene catorce

**Nota de la autora:**

No tengo mucho tiempo libre hoy, sólo sé que todo el mundo estaba tan pendiente de los minutos y los segundos…

**Nota de la traductora:**

Tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo por estos días, apenas pueda responderé los comentarios, gracias a todos los que dejan un mensaje, a los que leen y a quienes lo agregan a su favoritos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero siga siendo de su agrado.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Once:** **Jim tiene catorce**

Spock volvió a trabajar en otra ecuación para su clase en línea de física temporal a través del MIT. A los dieciséis años de edad, él estaba aproximadamente a 20 horas de este semestre para ganar su primera licenciatura en ciencias, concretamente en física. Él planeaba obtener también una de informática y después obtener otros grados superiores en ambos temas.

Spock suspiró mientras que él miraba abajo a su padd. Él sabía que la ecuación estaba correcta, y sabía que no le estaba prestando completa atención. Él dejó el padd a un lado y se levantó de su escritorio, caminando hasta la ventana para mirar fijamente la noche fuera de su habitación. Jim estaba ahí fuera, en alguna parte y se estaba divirtiendo, Spock podría sentirlo por medio de su vínculo. Jim no estaba en el lugar donde él pertenecía.

Poco después de que su regreso de Vulcano, Sarek y Amanda habían decidido que Jim necesitaba más oportunidades para estar con otros niños su misma edad, y él necesitaba la experiencia de la vida en una escuela, no solo aprendiendo en línea o con Amanda. Habían encontrado una escuela privada excelente con un programa para chicos dotados y talentosos. Habían postulado a Jim, y lo habían aceptado.

- "Pero, yo solamente quiero quedarme aquí contigo," -él había dicho anhelante a Spock, la noche antes de la fecha programada para el inicio de clases. Spock se sentía exactamente de la misma manera, pero sabía que sus padres estaban en lo correcto, Jim era un ser humano; él necesitaba diversas experiencias y más si eran sociales e intelectuales. Spock no podría tenerlo retenido para siempre; no era justo o sano. Tanto que Spock había mentido o por lo menos exagerado.

- "Estoy contento por ti, t'hy'la," -él había dicho suavemente. -"Anderson School es un establecimiento excepcional, y que hayas ganado una beca completa basada en tu examen de ingreso es algo más que impresionante."

No tan impresionante como alguien que obtiene100% en el examen de la AVC, fue el pensamiento de Jim, pero ellos nunca hablaron de esa decisión. Jim todavía se sentía levemente culpable; él sabía que una de las grandes razones por las que Spock no había aceptado estudiar allá, era debido a él.

-"Y no estaremos separados, será simplemente durante el día," -Spock había continuado.- "Cada tarde, puedes decirme sobre tus estudios y sobre tus compañeros de clase, mientras que jugamos con I-Chaya y Lucky. Discutiré mis estudios contigo también, y así ambos sabremos que el otro está aprendiendo."- Spock intentó parecer alegre. -"Y tú puedes hablarme de todos los nuevos amigos que harás."

Jim lo había mirado extrañamente por un momento y luego le dio a Spock uno de sus raros abrazos.- "Ningunos de ellos será como tú" -él había murmurado.

Con eso, Jim obedientemente había comenzado sus clases. Sarek y Amanda habían estado en lo correcto con su decisión. Jim había florecido; no había otra palabra para ello. Él inhalaba cada pedazo de información que le era ofrecida en sus clases y pedía más. Los instructores anticiparon que él estaría listo para graduarse de la escuela secundaria a finales de este año. Él hacía ya planes para asistir a Berkley, con un curso doble en ordenadores y ciencias políticas, con una dosis fuerte de otras ciencias añadidas. Spock estaba contento y orgulloso de los logros de Jim por lo menos académicamente. Sin embargo, había una desventaja en que Jim asistiera a la escuela. Él hacia amigos, cientos de amigos, incluso algunas amigas.

Así era como Jim estaba fuera de la casa esta noche. Él estaba en un baile en la escuela, una pérdida de tiempo, frívolo y sin ningún valor. Él se había ido hace más de tres horas, vestido con unos jeans (que Spock pensaba secretamente que eran indecentemente apretados, pero al parecer eran "la última moda," pues Jim se los había puesto) y una camisa que hacia juego con sus ojos tan perfectamente que uno podía haber pensado que habían sido diseñados sólo para él. Jim había crecido considerablemente el año pasado, ya que sus intereses en el atletismo y en el béisbol, los cuales practicaba en la escuela, habían añadido músculos a su contextura. Él siempre había sido estéticamente satisfactorio a los ojos de Spock; pero ahora él era ¡Hermoso!

Spock suspiró, presionando su frente caliente contra el vidrio fresco. Con dieciséis años, él era todavía más alto que Jim, de ahora seis pies en altura. Su cuerpo había seguido siendo delgado, casi demasiado delgado, como tan frecuentemente se quejaba su madre mientras le servía en abundancia en el plato de la cena. La pubertad física en los varones de Vulcano era un proceso largo, extenso, y sutil, Spock mostraba definitivamente menos señales de las que se evidenciaban en Jim. Sin embargo, mental y emocionalmente, Spock era un adulto, un adulto con un enlace t'hy'la, pero uno que él tenía que suprimir tanto como le fuese posible. Él sabía que Jim merecía una oportunidad de disfrutar de las experiencias que la mayoría de los varones humanos adolescentes tenían, pero a medida que se hacían mayores, era más duro dejar a Jim ir libremente. Aun con toda la proximidad que había entre ellos, Spock no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Jim sentía por él. Él sabía que Jim sentía su enlace, pero ¿él lo experimentaba de la misma manera en que lo hacía Spock? ¿Él incluso lo querría? ¿Y qué si él no lo hacía? ¿Qué pasaría si él siempre viera a Spock como un amigo o un hermano, pero nunca como a un amante? Spock tragó todo el dolor que corría por él, como cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad. Él no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

-"hey"-la voz de Jim era suave, pero Spock saltó levemente mientras que él se dio la vuelta para ver a Jim de pie en la entrada. -"Caray, Spock, no quería asustarte," -él dijo, entrando en la habitación.- "Solo quería dejarte saber que ya estaba en casa."

-"Jim." -Spock forzó su respiración y sus pensamientos nuevamente a un punto neutral, echando un vistazo al reloj en su escritorio. -"No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto. El baile estaba programado hasta medianoche, ¿no es así?"

Jim se encogió de hombros.- "Sí, solamente estaba aburrido y Janice Lester me perseguía por todo el auditorio."- Él hizo una mueca. -"Ella no consigue entender que no estoy interesado."

Spock sintió un pequeño rubor y un sentimiento de cólera al pensar en la compañera de escuela de Jim, que lo había estado persiguiendo por varios meses.- "ella no debe tener permitido acosarte."

Jim se encogió de hombros otra vez.- "Oh, no es tan malo."- él sonrió. -"La mayor parte de mis amigos no pueden imaginar por qué no me gusta ella, es linda y bastante popular."

- "Ya veo." -Spock se dio media vuelta precipitadamente, intentando controlarse. Después de un momento, él sintió la mano de Jim en su hombro.

-"Hey," -Jim dijo otra vez, con voz suave. -"Está bien, t'hy'la. Ella conseguirá entender el mensaje e irá a buscar algún otro para perseguirlo."

-"No tengo ninguna duda."- Spock se dio la vuelta nuevamente, viendo los ojos del humano fijos en él, con una extraña expresión, visible en sus profundidades.

-"Realmente," –dijo Jim- "habría venido a casa temprano de todos modos. Quería hablar contigo." -Él echó un vistazo al padd abandonado. -"No estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo, ¿o sí?"

Spock pensó en la ecuación en la que él tuvo que trabajar una media docena de veces sin recordar un solo paso. -"No"- él contestó. -"Tomaba un descanso."

-"Bien"- La mano de Jim tomó su codo. -"Sentémonos, ¿de acuerdo?"- se sentaron al borde de la cama de Spock, haciéndose frente. Jim pensaba que Spock lo miraba de manera extraña ¿estaría nervioso?

Jim tomó una respiración profunda, mirando abajo a sus manos.- "Yo… Yo no quiero que estés enojado conmigo," -él dijo suavemente, y se esforzó en mirar a Spock directamente -"Y yo no quiero que te sientas herido." -él dijo más suavemente.

Spock sentía la frialdad de témpanos de hielo enterrándose en su estómago. Quizás Jim no estaba interesado en Janice Lester porque lo atraía algún otro. Y quizás él estaba a punto de decirle eso a Spock, quien se impuso disciplina a sí mismo. Cualquier cosa que Jim estaba a punto de decir, Spock necesitaba afrontarlo con dignidad.

-"Yo no puedo prometerte que no me molestare, Jim,"- él dijo suavemente. Spock no estaba seguro que él pudiera nunca utilizar el término T'hy'la otra vez. -"Pero, yo intentaré oír lo que tienes que decir con calma."

- "Bien." -Jim le dio una sonrisa brillante, aliviada, y cariñosa, que siempre rasgaba el corazón de Spock- "Verás…"- él bajo la mirada a sus manos, que estaban dobladas firmemente en su regazo, una aferrándose a la otra, una señal segura de su nerviosismo.

-"Spock,"- Jim se obligó otra vez a mira a ese par de maravillosos ojos oscuros que habían sido su centro desde que él tenía cinco años. -"No soy un telepata sabes, y no conozco tanto sobre tu cultura como yo quizás debería, pero…"

-"¿Pero?" -Spock incitó suavemente después de una larga pausa.

-"Yo he… estado haciendo cierta investigación." -La voz de Jim era un suave susurro ahora, chocando contra los nervios de Spock como una nube de humo. - "Yo… pienso que finalmente entiendo qué es lo que t'hy'la significa."

El corazón de Spock se detuvo literalmente, por un instante.- "¿lo haces?"- él susurró, no confiando en su voz.

Jim cabeceó.- "Pero yo… yo necesito saber si ése es el significado para ti también." -Él se mordió el labio.- "Porque si… si no te sientes de esa manera también, yo entenderé, y podemos ser sólo hermanos, pero yo pienso que quizás… bien, por esa razón no quisiste casarte con T'Pring, que quizás…"- Él se esforzó para detenerse otra vez.

-"¿Sí?" -Spock respiró, estiró sus manos y tomó las manos de Jim entre las suyas.- "¿Sí, t'hy'la? ¿Qué te pareció?"

-"Yo pensé," -los ojos de Jim estaban repletos de lágrimas no derramadas, llenos de miedo y de anhelo. -"Pensé que tal vez… esperabas quizás, quizás porque… querías casarte….conmigo."

-"Jim. Oh, Jim. Oh, t'hy'la, ¡sí!" -Por primera vez desde la infancia, Spock rió en voz alta mientras que Jim se lanzó a los brazos de Spock en un abrazo, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Spock, riendo y llorando.

-"Te amo,"- Jim susurró.- "Pienso que lo he sabido desde siempre, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo, cómo tratar con ello, pero te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

-"lo harás" -Spock juro, su cara escondida en el hombro de Jim. -"Lo vas a hacer. Oh, t'hy'la, te he querido durante tanto tiempo." -Él sentía la mano de Jim acariciar suavemente su cabello.

-"lo siento" -Jim murmuró. -"siento, que tuvieras que esperar tanto tiempo. Por no haberlo sabido hasta ahora. Debía haberme dado cuenta."

Spock se separó para poder ver esa cara querida. Su mano ahuecó suavemente la mejilla de Jim, Spock lo sintió firme ante su contacto. -"No"- dijo Spock blando. -"Necesitabas tener tiempo para crecer, tiempo para descubrir lo que querías. No te quiero antes del momento en que estés listo, pero oh Jim, estoy tan alegre de saber que lo entiendes, que te sientes como yo lo hago."

Jim levanto una mano y cubrió la mano de Spock con la suya. - "lo hago,"- dijo Jim y viniendo de sus labios era un voto, una promesa, no solo una declaración. -"lo hago, t'hy'la. Sé que todavía no podemos casarnos, o enlazarnos, o sea lo que sea, pero yo quisiera que supieras que tan pronto como sea lo bastante viejo, me comprometeré contigo para siempre."

-"Gracias," -Spock susurró, sintiendo una rara lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. -"Gracias, t'hy'la."

Jim se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando sus labios en contacto con la mejilla de Spock, besando lejos esa lágrima.

-"Janice quería que la besara," -él murmuró. -"le dije que lo olvidara. Pero a ti… podría besarte, t'hy'la?" -Él sintió a Spock cabecear, y los labios de Jim se movieron, encontrándose con los de Spock por primera vez, mientras los brazos de Spock lo rodearon tirando de Jim más cerca, mientras que sus bocas se unían lenta y toscamente, entusiastas por explorarse. Ninguno quería parar, pero en último momento Jim se separó suavemente.

-"Yo… yo deseo…"

-"Al igual que yo."- Spock se inclinó hacia adelante y cepilló un beso casto en los labios de Jim.- "Se lo que deseas, t'hy'la, al igual que yo, pero estás en lo correcto. Somos demasiado jóvenes para dar ese paso."

-"Sí."- Jim dejó caer su cabeza, sobre el hombro de Spock, respirando el familiar y confortable aroma de té verde e incienso de sándalo. Ordenando a su cuerpo tenso relajarse. Después de algunos minutos más del abrazo, él se retiró suavemente de los brazos de Spock.

-"Así que,"- él dijo- "¿estamos comprometidos?"

-"No,"- Spock contestó suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Jim una vez más. -"Somos uno, t'hy'la. Y cuando sea el momento correcto, se lo proclamaremos al mundo."

-"oh, sí,"- Jim respiró.- "Nosotros lo haremos."


	12. Cap 12: Graduación, Familia y Prometidos

**Notas de la autora:**

Cómo muchos de ustedes saben, he estado fuera de servicio, pero he vuelto.

Jim y Spock lo hacen oficial con Sarek y Amanda, y Jim se gradúa de la escuela secundaria.

**Nota de la Traductora:**

De nuevo, gracias a todos por comentar, leer o marcar como favorito.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Doce: Graduación, Familia y Prometidos**

- "Oh, Jim!" -De alguna manera, Amanda consiguió envolver a Jim y a Spock en sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Los dos habían decidido dejar saber su decisión a Sarek y a Amanda, así que después del desayuno la mañana siguiente al baile, todos se retiraron al estudio de Sarek.

- "Así que, ¿está bien que te esté robando a tu bebé?" -Jim hizo muecas, abrazando la espalda de Amanda.

-"Ambos son mis bebés, pero si, está muy bien; y lo sabes."- Ella lo abrazó otra vez, parpadeando para no llorar. -"Oh, Jim; ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Spock y tú van a casarse!"

-"Bien, solo para que quede bien claro; Yo no llevaré ni un velo blanco, ni una tiara." -él dijo firmemente.

-"Descartado," -Amanda hizo muecas. -"pero con esa idea fuera de mi mente, yo puedo todavía planear la boda, ¿cierto?"

-"No tendría a nadie más,"- Jim dijo suavemente. Sonrieron en una comprensión perfecta. Ambos sabían que mientras Winona Kirk había dado a luz a Jim, de todas las maneras que importaban Amanda era su verdadera madre.

-"James." -Jim levanto la miraba ante el sonido de la voz del padre de Spock.

-"Yo también estoy contento,"- dijo Sarek solemnemente pero con cierto calor en su mirada. - "Sé lo que mi hijo y tú significan el uno para el otro."

-"Síp,"- Jim dijo, sonriéndole a Spock. -"Yo también lo sé."

Sarek vaciló, pero tenía que decirlo. -"Tú sabes, por supuesto, que no pueden formalizar su unión en este momento."

-"Lo sé,"- Jim estuvo de acuerdo. Él le dio a Spock otra sonrisa.- "Tenemos que esperar hasta que yo tenga dieciséis, que es en…"

-"Un año, cuatro meses, y veintiséis días contados desde ahora"- acabaron al unísono.

Amanda estalló en carcajadas.- "Estoy segura que ustedes dos contarán hasta el último minuto."

-"Por supuesto," - dijo Spock, sonriendo con los ojos a su prometido.

-"Por supuesto,"- Jim repitió.- "Nosotros nos proponemos no esperar más tiempo del necesario."

-"James, ¿podría hablar contigo?" -Jim levantó la vista de su tarea para ver a Sarek en la entrada de su habitación. Habían pasado tres días desde que anunciarán que planeaban enlazarse tan pronto como Jim fuera lo bastante viejo. Amanda y Spock habían salido juntos esta tarde, Amanda había insistido que Spock necesitaba ropa nueva, a pesar de las protestas de su hijo sobre lo "ilógico" de tener más de tres camisas, así que ambos habían ido de compras. Amanda había invitado a Jim, pero él pensaba que ella disfrutaría de un tiempo a solas con su hijo, así que él había rechazado cortésmente la invitación. Ahora él se levantó de su silla.

-"Por supuesto, Sarek"- contestó. -"¿quieres pasar?"

Sarek negó. -"Quizás podríamos ir al solárium o a otro lugar."- él sugirió.

-"Seguro." -Jim se desconcertó débilmente, pero los días en los cuales Sarek lo hacía sentir nervioso se habían acabado hace mucho tiempo. Él todavía respetaba profundamente al padre de Spock, Jim sabía que Sarek era imparcial y nunca caprichoso. Además, Jim estaba bastante seguro que él no había robado ninguna galleta, y sabía que no se había caído de un árbol últimamente.

El solárium, en la parte trasera de la casa, era una habitación hermosa que hablaba del gusto de Amanda por la jardinería, con su variedad de plantas en flor, y muebles cómodos cubiertos de lona rayada en colores alegres. Sarek tomó una silla y Jim se sentó en el pequeño sofá al lado de él.

-"Quería hablar contigo en privado," -Sarek comenzó.

-"De acuerdo."- Jim se sintió un poco más nervioso. Tal vez Sarek no quería realmente que él se casara con Spock. Pero eso no era posible; si Sarek se oponía a algo, él lo decía. Él no habría dado su aprobación para retirarla solamente cuando Spock estaba fuera de casa. Pero él se veía extrañamente incómodo.

-"James, no deseo invadir tu privacidad; sin embargo, necesito saber." -Sarek tomó una respiración profunda. -"Spock y tú... ¿han profundizado su relación?"

Ahora era el turno de Jim de sentirse incómodo. Dios. Estoy a punto de conseguir una charla sobre sexo ¡de Sarek! -"No, señor," -Jim dijo reservado. -"Nos hemos besado, pero sólo eso. Yo… no pienso que sea el momento correcto. No... no es el momento apropiado para nada más."- Jim sabía que sus oídos estaban al rojo vivo, pero Sarek parecía inmediatamente aliviado.

- "Estoy satisfecho de oírte decir eso," -él dijo, igualmente reservado, mirando a Jim a los ojos.- "soy consciente que muchos adolescentes humanos se dejan llevar por sus impulsos sexuales,"- Sarek dijo directo.- "No estoy de acuerdo y no creo que deba actuar como un policía hasta el momento en que Spock y tú se unan legalmente. No lo haría aunque pudiera; tal idea es repugnante para mí; indica falta de confianza, y yo confío en ustedes dos. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo pasar. Sigues siendo muy joven, y peor aún, si llevaran su relación más allá…"

-"Spock podría ser arrestado,"- Jim termino tímido. Él sonrió a Sarek sorprendiéndolo levemente. -"Investigué la ley cuidadosamente, Sarek; Quería descubrir cuando podríamos legalizar nuestra situación, y mientras miraba, quise…" -Ahora Jim se ruborizó -"De acuerdo, pensé en ello," -él admitió- "Pero tienes razón, Sarek. Si Spock y yo… hiciéramos cualquier cosa,"- ahora Jim se ruborizó muchísimo más -"y alguien lo descubriera, él podría ser procesado por una violación estatutaria. La edad de consentimiento es dieciséis años; hasta entonces, estaría poniendo a Spock en riesgo, y nunca le haría eso a él. Nunca arruinaría su vida de esa manera."

-"Gracias,"-le dijo Sarek.- "Me alivia que entiendas las ramificaciones del caso."

-"Oh, lo hago," -Jim dijo con una mueca- "y no fingiré que será fácil esperar, no sé cómo será para Spock; él no ha dicho mucho, pero pienso que eso se debe a que soy más joven que él y no quiere destruir mi inocencia, por así decirlo. Pero entiendo a qué le estamos haciendo frente, y prometo, que yo no pondré a Spock en esa situación." -No importa lo duro que esto pueda ser, él pensó.

-"Estoy agradecido"- Sarek dijo otra vez, mientras miraba a Jim curiosamente.- "¿ya has informado a tu madre sobre tus planes?" -le pregunto suavemente.

Jim se encogió de hombros, y tenso los labios -"Ella sabe que iré a Berkley; pero ella no sabe sobre Spock y yo" - dijo. -"Su preocupación más grande por Berkley era si todavía podría vivir contigo, así ella no tendría que preocuparse por los gastos de una residencia."

-"comprendo"- Sarek no dijo nada más. Desde la primera vez que Jim había venido a vivir con la familia de Sarek, el contacto de Winona había sido esporádico en el mejor de los casos, y el cheque que ella enviaba para el mantenimiento de Jim había sido, francamente, muy pobre. Sarek lo habría entendido más fácilmente si Winona Kirk estuviera en una situación de necesidad financiera, pero ella recibía una pensión de la Flota Estelar por la muerte de George Kirk, y ella obtenía un excelente salario como agente de la Flota. Jim nunca había preguntado y nunca le habían dicho sobre la contribución que su madre realizaba para su mantenimiento, Sarek complementaba de manera reservada dicha cantidad para asegurarse que Jim tenía lo que él necesitaba, y él no desperdició ni un solo crédito.

Incluso peor que la negligencia financiera, era el hecho que Winona no prestará ninguna atención a su hijo. En los nueve años y medio desde que Jim se había mudado con ellos, Winona lo había visitado cinco veces, cada vez por menos de un día. Ella había estado en una misión en el espacio profundo por los últimos dieciocho meses, era del conocimiento de Sarek, que ella solamente se había comunicado con Jim tres veces en ese período de tiempo.

-"Tu madre no necesita preocuparse," -le dijo Sarek. -"No necesitarás pagar un lugar para vivir."

-"Lo sé. Gracias, papá." -Jim hizo muecas ante la ceja levantada de Sarek.

-"Un término algo superficial pero esencialmente correcto," -Sarek contestó. -"De hecho, eres ciertamente mi hijo, uno que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de reconocer.

**Cuatro meses después**

-"Parezco un tonto." -Jim movió la borla de su birrete lejos de su vista otra vez.

-"Te ves muy apropiado" -Spock contestó encariñado, mirando a su t'hy'la, que estaba vestido con su toga y birrete de graduación.

-"Eso sólo significa que parezco un tonto"- Jim hizo muecas. -"Oh. Bueno, los otros 489 graduados se verán también como tontos."-dijo alisando la toga azul profundo. -"Por lo menos es un buen color."

-"Lo es, mi pavo real,"- Spock dijo solemnemente, pero con esa sonrisa escondida que Jim amaba. -"y no me estoy refiriendo al hecho que te estás graduando como el mejor de tu clase. Ni me refiero a que has recibido una beca completa para la Universidad de California, Berkeley, una de las cuatro instituciones de educación superior que aceptaron tus solicitudes de admisión. No, nos centraremos en el hecho que esa bata es complemente tu color."

Jim hizo muecas y cruzó rápidamente la habitación para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su novio. -"Te gusto aunque sea un pavo real y lo sabes" -él murmuro en uno de los oído acentuados.

Spock devolvió su abrazo.- "Yo amo todo de ti, y tú sabes eso,"- él contestó blando. Compartieron juntos un momento, saboreando sólo la proximidad del otro. En honor a la palabra dada a Sarek, Jim tenía sus impulsos amarrados con una rienda apretada. No era que él necesariamente quisiera saltar sobre Spock; la idea de irse a la cama realmente con cualquier persona todavía parecía una situación lejana y tal vez también un poco intimidatoria. ¿Cómo sabrían que es lo que tenían que hacer? ¿Dónde cabrían exactamente todas las piezas? Pero Jim había estado muy interesado en cierta experimentación. Sin embargo, él sabía que no era justo para ninguno de ellos, avanzar en el tema para solamente detenerse y gritar, "¡soy demasiado joven!" Tanto él como Spock mantenían un contacto casual, y Jim, como muchos adolescentes, había descubierto las maravillas de la masturbación para esas ocasiones cuando la tentación parecía filtrarse por sus poros.

-"¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de la graduación?" -susurró Jim.

-"Dime."

-"Una semana después de la graduación, cumplo 15"- Jim contestó suavemente. -"Y 365 días después nosotros…"

-"Lo sé." -Spock le dio un abrazo que habría podido abollar sus costillas si Spock hubiese querido. -"Créeme, t'hy'la, yo he estado mirando el calendario."

-"Entonces ya somos dos,"- Jim murmuró, soltándose del abrazo de Spock y caminando por la habitación.- "Debo cambiarme y colgar esto en un gancho. Si consigo arrugarlo, Amanda me mataría."

- "James," -Sarek dijo esa noche en la cena, -"hable con tu madre hoy."

Jim levanto la vista de su plato. -"No me digas; Déjame adivinar. Ella no puede venir a la tierra para la graduación."

- "No," -Sarek admitió. -"Ella me pidió que te dijera que está orgullosa de tus logros académicos y que la alegra saber que ganaste una beca completa."

-"Sí."- Jim apuñaló un guisante. -"Eso sólo significa que ella no tiene que preocuparse por pagar la matrícula."

-"¡Jim!"

-"Amanda, sabes que es verdad,"- Jim contestó. Él bajo la mirada a su plato. Después de todo, esta vez no debía importarle que Winona no se preocupara por él, siempre lo había visto como un gasto, ¡por Dios! no podía ni siquiera molestarse en venir para su graduación. Pero todavía dolía.

-"T'hy'la."- La preocupación de Spock por Jim se filtró entre sus manos entrelazadas, Jim levanto la vista hasta él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Está bien" -él dijo suavemente. -"Los tengo a todos ustedes. Y eso es suficiente."

-"James, la comandante Kirk indicó que sus padres desean asistir a tu graduación"- Sarek dijo a su hijo adoptivo.

-"¿Mis abuelos?" -Jim lo miro fijamente -"¿Los padres de Winona? ¿La bruja de su madre y ese Imbécil alcohólico con el que ella se casó después de que mi abuelo real muriera? ¿la persona que engendró a Frank? Genial. Jodidamente genial."- Jim hundido la cara entre sus manos.

- "¡James!"- Sarek dijo agudamente.

-"Lo siento,"- Jim masculló. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Amanda apenado. -"Lo siento, lenguaje inapropiado. Pero, ¿por qué están viniendo? básicamente le dijeron a mi madre que los olvidará por completo después de que ella corriera a Frank de las orejas."- Después de que Jim se hubiera mudado con Sarek y su familia, Winona había descubierto que Frank robaba su cuenta bancaria, ella le había dicho a Sarek, y lo había corrido de su casa.- "Ellos nunca me han enviado siquiera una tarjeta de Navidad."

-"Aparentemente, se han reconciliado con tu madre,"- le explico Sarek- "Ella me dijo que lo sentían, que lamentaban el distanciamiento y el comportamiento de Frank. Ellos le indicaron a ella que han encontrado a Jesús, sea lo que sea que eso significa."

-"Oh, sip, como si lo guardaron en el ático y acabaran de descubrirlo en una caja mal almacenada." -Jim resopló para sí.

Los labios de Sarek se movieron levente- "Tal vez, sin embargo, están viniendo a San Francisco a tu ceremonia de graduación. Sería apropiado invitarlos a la recepción que se realizará aquí en mi hogar."

Jim suspiró.- "Sí, supongo."

- "No te preocupes, t'hy'la"- dijo Spock tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Jim entre la suya. -"Quizás descubrirás un nuevo terreno común con estos parientes. Quizás logremos darte un nuevo sentido de familia."

-"Y tal vez comandare una nave estelar antes de cumplir treinta, pero no te emociones mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

La ceremonia de graduación de Jim se había desarrollado sin problemas. Como primero de su clase, le correspondió pronunciar el discurso de apertura, y cuando él caminó a través del pasillo y recibió su diploma, sus ojos habían buscado Sarek, Amanda, y muy especialmente a Spock, sentado entre los asistentes a la ceremonia. Spock le había dado esa sonrisa que mostraba solamente en sus ojos, y todas las tardes de preparación valieron la pena, sólo para verlo sentirse orgulloso, y con esa mirada de aprobación.

La recepción en la casa de Sarek, en el complejo de la embajada de Vulcano era simple pero hermosa, como cada reunión que Amanda organizaba. Jim estaba de pie al lado de la puerta para encontrarse y agradecer a la gente que asistió a la fiesta, desde miembros del personal de la embajada, compañeros de clase, profesores, y algunas personas de la Flota Estelar que habían conocido a George o que conocían a Winona. Uno de esos agentes era el Capitán Christopher Pike, asignado nuevamente a la nave de Clase Constelación Enterprise, que estaba actualmente en el muelle principal del espacio en la órbita de tierra, experimentando una reinstalación antes de su siguiente misión en el espacio profundo.

-"James, es un placer verte otra vez,"- le dijo Chris Pike, ofreciendo su mano.- "Tu padre y yo éramos amigos en la academia, y lamenté mucho cuando oí hablar del accidente de la Kelvin. Entré en contacto con Winona en varias oportunidades, pero pienso que ella no estaba lista para tratar con los viejos amigos de George, y puedo entender eso. Pero el embajador Sarek entró en contacto conmigo y me dejo saber que te graduabas, así que decidí acercarme. Espero que no te moleste."

-"En absoluto," -le dijo Jim- "Estoy satisfecho de verlo, señor. Yo espero…. Cuando acabe la Universidad, yo espero poder ingresar a la Academia."

La facciones en su cara se iluminaron con una sonrisa encantada.- "Eso es maravilloso, hijo,"- le dijo Pike con gusto.- "Si necesitas una carta de recomendación, por favor, no dudes en entrar en contacto conmigo por medio del Comando. Cualquier hijo de George será una adición valiosa para la Flota Estelar." -Él echó un vistazo detrás de sí.

-"Parece que hay más personas a las cuales debes saludar" -le dijo. -"luego hablaré contigo, si quieres, más adelante te daré algunas recomendaciones sobre que asignaturas tomar."

-"Gracias, señor," -Jim dijo con otra sonrisa.- "Eso me gustaría." -apenas Pike se quitó, dos personas más viejas se acercaron a Jim, una de ellas envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-"¡Jimmy! Oh, Jimmy, mi querido y pequeño bebé!" -la mujer lloró, sofocando a Jim en un perfume con olor a lilas.

Jim se tensó y se separó suavemente. -"Hola, abuela," -él saludo tranquilamente a Rebecca Carlson.- "Fue muy amable de tu parte haber venido."

-"¡Oh, Jimmy, sabes que nunca faltaríamos a un acontecimiento tan importante!" -Jim hizo una mueca de dolor; él odiaba que lo llamarán Jimmy. Pero Rebecca no lo notó. Ella llamó a su marido.

-"¡Francis! Francis, mira al pequeño Jimmy, todo lo que ha crecido."

- "Señor." -Jim cabeceó en saludo al padre de Frank Carlson, que era una versión anterior de su hijo esquelético, de mirada estúpida y ruborizado por el consumo crónico de bebidas. Francis, preparado por su esposa, intentó usar un tono amistoso.

- "Entonces, chico, has conseguido crecer entre todos estos alienígenas extraños, ¿eh?"

Jim se puso rígido nuevamente. -"Señor, solamente estas aquí porque eres el marido de mi abuela,"- él dijo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.- "Sin embargo, puedes guardar tu ignorancia para ti mismo."

La cara de Francis Carlson enrojeció. -"Ven aquí ahora, mocoso bocón…"

-"Hey, chicos, no discutan."- Rebecca se interpuso entre su marido y su nieto nerviosamente. -"Jimmy, Francis no quiso decir nada malo con eso. Tienes que entender" -ella rió nerviosa. -"nosotros no vemos a muchos extraterrestres en Riverside."

- "Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden." -Jim colocó una sonrisa agradable en su cara. -"El embajador Sarek y su familia han sido muy amables conmigo."

-"Oh, estoy segura de eso" -le dijo Rebecca. -"Pero debo admitir, Jimmy, que nunca entenderé porqué Winona no te envío a vivir con nosotros. Iowa es un lugar sano para criar a un niño. Porque hay una buena Iglesia Bautista a menos de una milla de nuestra granja."

Oh, y ellos me querrían, especialmente si llevará a Spock conmigo para estudiar la biblia. Me pregunto lo que los Bautistas están llamando a la gente gay hoy en día, ¿maricones, hadas, o maricas? Pero Jim mantuvo la mirada agradable en su cara.

-"Bien, yo estoy más o menos criado ahora" -le dijo- "Yo estaré comenzando la universidad pronto."

- "Oh, sí, vas a ser un chico grande de Universidad" -Francis dijo con voz cansina. -"Como si eso te enseñará lo que un hombre necesita saber. En lugar de holgazanear con un grupo mariquitas de San Francisco y… y sea lo que sea esta gente, tu deberías estar fuera trabajando en la granja de tu abuela, obteniendo algunos músculos, y consiguiendo un poco de suciedad en tus manos…"

- "¿Cómo tú?"- Jim le pregunto, frunciendo los labios -"Para mí, no te vez como si cargaras demasiadas cosas."

-"Que, tú pequeño arrogante…"- Con los puños apretados y elevando el tono de voz, Francis dio un paso adelante. Varias cabezas dieron vuelta ante el sonido de la voz enojada.

-"Si me disculpan."- Era capitán Chris Pike, quien se colocó cuidadosamente entre Francis y Jim.- "Señor,"- él dijo en voz baja. -"Creo que debe retirarse rápido, ya que no es bienvenido aquí. Ahora, odiaría hacer que el padre adoptivo de Jim lo eche a la calle."- Él echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro, viendo a Sarek y Spock caminar hacia ellos.- "Creo que debe felicitar a Jim e irse ahora."- Chris continuó tranquilo.- "De otra manera, yo estaré complacido en ayudar al embajador Sarek a sacarte de aquí."

- "¿James?" -Sarek había llegado al lado Jim.- "¿Está todo bien?"

- "Sí"- dijo Jim, mirando fijamente su abuela y su marido. -"Estos conocidos estaban a punto de irse."

-"Vamos, Jimmy," -Rebecca comenzó, con la barbilla temblando-"¿es esa la manera de tratar a tu familia?"

Jim dio un paso hacia ella. -"Mi familia" -él dijo en una voz baja y calmada,- "está aquí."- Él dio nuevamente un paso atrás y coloco una mano en el hombro de Spock. -"Mi futuro esposo está aquí," -él continuó, una sonrisa lenta que apareció cuando él oyó a Rebecca y a Francis jadear. -"Oh, sí, abuela. Voy a traer un poco de sangre nueva a la línea familiar. Es verde, a propósito."

- "¡Jimmy, no puedes hablar en serio! Porque eso… eso es antinatural. El señor nunca…"

-"Mi nombre es Jim, no Jimmy, Jim." -Él la cortó con una mirada. -"Toma al imbécil ebrio de tu marido y tus estúpidos prejuicios pueblerinos, consigue un autobús y regresa de nuevo a los campos de maíz. No tenemos nada en común que discutir."

Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en los de Francis Carlson, cuando Pike le señalo la puerta con un movimiento de su cabeza.- "¿Vamos?"- él pidió agradable, dándose la vuelta de nuevo a Jim. - "Te llamaré en un día o dos, Jim, te invitaré a almorzar."

-"Gracias" -Jim contestó. -"Eso me gustaría"- Él miró, sin expresión, como su abuela y su marido fueron escoltados hasta la puerta de salida por el viejo amigo de su padre.

- "Discúlpenme" -dijo Jim a todo el mundo y a nadie en particular- "Yo… yo necesito un momento." -Él dejó el salón y se fue al solárium, que era tranquilo y fresco a esta hora, con el sol en el otro lado del complejo. No lo sorprendió que Spock se uniera a él.

- "T'hy'la, ¿estás bien?" -Spock preguntó suavemente, mirando a Jim, que estaba de espaldas a Spock, mirando fijamente hacia fuera de las ventanas.

-"No"- Jim se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a los brazos de Spock. Spock no preguntó; él lo sostuvo cerca.

-"Ese imbécil"- Jim se ahogó- "¿Cómo se atreve? Ese maldito estúpido probablemente reprobó el quinto grado. ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciarte?"

- "Calma, t'hy'la; está bien."- Spock acarició suavemente la cabeza que yacía en su hombro.- "No presto atención a su mala voluntad, y tú no debes hacerlo tampoco."

-"Pero la manera en que él te miraba… la manera en que ambos te miraron… esos bastardos y miserables pueblerinos."

- "No me importa" Spock susurró contra la cabeza de Jim.- "No me importaría si el mundo entero me odia, mientras que tú me ames."- Él había dicho lo correcto, Spock pensó, pues Jim levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

- "Y yo lo hago" -Jim susurró.- "Yo lo voy a hacer siempre."

Spock lo besó suavemente. -"Ven"- él dijo.- "Tú no quieres faltar a tu propia fiesta, olvídate de ellos, t'hy'la, ellos no importan y nunca importarán."

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Adelanto que los próximos 3 capítulos son largos e intensos, por lo cual… (espero no me maten por ello) las traducciones, de aquí en adelante las subiré sólo los días domingo…. Hasta que mi trabajo me permita terminar de traducir la historia, tendré que ponerla una vez por semana. De esta manera les garantizo que puedan tener publicaciones constantes. ¿Me perdonan? ¿si? ¿No? Dejen sus comentarios. Hasta este Domingo.


	13. Cap 13: Todo se destroza

**Nota de la autora:**

Prometí a todos una crisis cuando Jim tuviera 15 años, y cumplo mis promesas. Estén preparados para la angustia.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción Autorizada)

**Capítulo Trece: Todo se destroza**

Jim se apresuró a llegar a su casa desde la estación de transporte público. Era miércoles, uno de los dos días a la semana que él asistía realmente a clases en el campus de Berkley. Sus otras cuatro clases las tomaba en línea. Él cursaba 21 créditos académicos, una carga bastante pesada, pero él quería graduarse en tres años en vez de cuatro. Para entonces él tenía previsto conseguir una licenciatura, y luego, él y Spock estarían listos para aplicar a la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Sarek todavía no estaba terriblemente feliz sobre ello; él sabía que la Flota Estelar llevaba a cabo un servicio valioso, pero como un Vulcano, él se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que la Flota Estelar no era sólo un servicio de exploración, sino que también era un servicio militar. Sin embargo, después de largas discusiones con Jim y Spock, Sarek había estado reaciamente de acuerdo en que ambos necesitaban seguir la trayectoria que ellos quisieran tomar.

Lo mejor de todo, era que para el momento en que se unieran a la Flota Estelar, serían una vieja pareja casada. Jim sonreía mientras que él recordaba la manera en que Spock rodaba los ojos a Jim, cada vez que él le tomaba el pelo con esa frase. Jim apenas podía esperar. La fecha de su boda ya había sido fijada para el 3 de junio, cuatro meses y dos días contados desde ahora. Jim le tomaba constantemente el pelo a Spock sobre ser una vieja pareja casada, y Spock se divertía mucho llamando a Jim su "novia de junio." Pero a Jim no le importaba. Él con mucho gusto sería la novia de junio de Spock. Infiernos, él llevaría ese velo blanco y una tiara si él tenía que hacerlo; no le importaba. Nada importaba excepto Spock.

Algunos de los compañeros de clases de Jim en Berkley no entendían por qué él conseguiría casarse tan joven. Jim no había intentado explicarles a ellos el enlace de t'hy'la; no era un asunto de su incumbencia. Él simplemente le explicó que él y Spock se habían conocido por años, que estaban enamorados, y que tan pronto como fuera legal para que ellos lo hicieran, ellos conseguirían casarse. Planearon tener una ceremonia de vinculación en la embajada y entonces una recepción en el hotel de Huntington. Después de eso, él y Spock irían a Egipto para su luna de miel; Spock quería ver las pirámides, y él había prometido poner un montón de protector solar en Jim, en todo Jim.

Por supuesto, nadie de la familia de Jim estaría en la boda. Él finalmente le había dicho a su madre, quién había parecido bastante indiferente a todo el asunto, comentando simplemente que era demasiado malo que George Kirk nunca tendría cualquier nieto.

-"Caray, gracias por esas noticias de última hora"- Jim había dicho a través de la unidad de comunicaciones.- "Y yo aquí pensando que estaría consiguiendo que Spock se embarazara en nuestra luna de miel."

- "Bien, yo sólo estoy señalando lo obvio si decides tirar por la borda…"- Winona había comenzado, pero Jim la había cortado.

-"No estoy lanzando nada por la borda"- él había dicho tranquilo.- "Spock es la mejor cosa que me ha sucedido nunca, y yo no me propongo hacerlo esperar por mí más tiempo del necesario. Nosotros conseguiremos casarnos; Pensé que debía dejártelo saber. No te preocupes; estoy seguro que estarás en alguna parte a nueve cuadrantes de distancia cuando eso suceda, y Sarek y Amanda están pagando todo como usualmente lo hacen."- Con eso, él había interrumpido la transmisión, y Winona no había llamado de vuelta. Al diablo con ella. Jim ni siquiera se había molestado en entrar en contacto con su abuela; él sabía exactamente lo que Rebecca Carlson tendría que decir sobre sus próximas nupcias. Ninguna tostadora de pan de parte de ella, Jim pensó con humor negro. No importa, a él simplemente no le importaba. Pronto, él y Spock estarían unidos para toda la vida. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

En los últimos meses, Spock había explicado la unión a Jim, diciéndole sobre el vínculo mental que sería formado entre ellos, cómo cada uno de ellos podría sentir siempre la presencia del otro, o saber si el otro estaba en peligro o herido. Él también le había dado a Jim algunas lecciones simples, sobre cómo manejar el contacto mental, explicando que un escudo mental le permitiría a cada uno de ellos tener un aislamiento mental cuando ellos lo quisieran.

- "De otra manera," -Spock le había informado de manera solemne- "podré leer tus pensamientos a voluntad."

Jim había reído suavemente, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de su amado. -"Soy un libro abierto para ti, t'hy'la,"- él dijo cariñosamente. -"Puedes leerme siempre que lo desees."

No obstante, Spock había insistido en enseñar a Jim lo básico sobre las disciplinas mentales necesarias para una pareja casada. Él también le dijo a Jim sobre el Pon Farr*. Incluso ahora, sus mejillas se calentaban cuando él recordaba a Spock serio, a medida que explicaba a Jim del impulso de acoplamiento de los Vulcanos, dicho en un tono de voz bajo, mientras que Spock miraba sus pies. El Vulcano había estado sorprendido cuando Jim se echó a reír.

-"Entonces es por eso que tuvimos que ir a quedarnos con el embajador de Thessolian ¡cuando tenía doce!"- él había exclamado, Jim recordaba claramente cuando Amanda lo había ayudado a embalar un bolso, explicándole que ella y Sarek iban en una "segunda luna de miel" y que él y Spock necesitaban quedarse con el embajador Reikos y su esposa.

-"Yo… No te importa que yo sea…."-

Jim se había reído entre dientes suavemente y había abrazado a Spock.- "T'hy'la, he tenido que guardar mis manos lejos de ti durante demasiado tiempo"- él dijo cariñosamente. -"Me emocionará tener una excusa para encerrarnos juntos en una habitación y te dejaré portarte travieso conmigo."

Spock suspiró con alivio evidente. -"Tenía miedo que lo encontrarías… intimidante,"- él admitió suavemente.

-"Mi amor, nada sobre ti me intimida," -Jim había contestado suavemente.- "Vamos a construir una vida juntos, y estoy seguro que tendremos que afrontar toda clase de problemas, que ni siquiera hemos pensado todavía, pero sea lo que sea que venga, le haremos frente en equipo." -Él había mirado a su novio, aliviado por ver el rubor verde decolorándose de sus mejillas.

-"Mira" -él había dicho suavemente.- "Sé que todo esto es un poco extraño para ti. También lo es para mí, t'hy'la. Pero te amo, y tú me amas, y pienso que cuando finalmente estemos juntos, lo resolveremos."- Él se había inclinado hacia adelante y dado a Spock un beso suave.- "Y estoy ansiando cada minuto," -él había susurrado.

Afortunadamente, Spock contaba con no pasar su primer Pon Farr hasta algún punto al final de sus años veinte o al principio de sus años treinta. Para entonces, serían una "vieja pareja casada," y Jim se sentía confiado en que él podría ayudar a su compañero con experiencia. Pero por ahora, él solamente tenía que esperar algunos meses más, y entonces él y Spock serían uno para el resto de sus vidas. Jim planeaba vivir hasta los 150, solo por Spock.

Jim caminó a través de las puertas del complejo de la embajada, cabeceando al guardia que se encontraba allí cada día, el mismo que había estado allí el día en que un agitado Jim Kirk, de cinco años y tan obstinados como un grupo de mulas, habían aparecido con sus pertenencias guardadas en una bolsa plástica. A veces incluso ahora, Jim encontraba duro creer hasta dónde había llegado en esos diez años, y todo era la gracias a las tres personas que componían su universo, su familia y su prometido.

Jim camino al interior, no esperando encontrar cualquier persona alrededor. Sarek tenía reuniones y otros compromisos que lo mantenían ocupado; Amanda tenía las responsabilidades de la casa, las propias de la esposa de un diplomático, junto con las clases que ella ahora impartía dos días a la semana en una escuela primaria cercana. Donde enseñaba el idioma y las costumbres de los Vulcanos a chicos de tercer grado de diversas familias ricas. Spock ahora trabajaba en dos maestrías una en informática y otra en física, así que él estaba a menudo en su habitación estudiando o de vez en cuando en el laboratorio de física de la Academia de la Flota Estelar, que tenía convenio con el MIT.

Hoy, sin embargo, apenas Jim cruzo la entrada Spock apareció en la puerta que conducía al salón familiar.

- "Jim."- Él dijo solamente una palabra, pero la manera que lo dijo, hizo que el corazón de Jim se congelara en su pecho.

- "Spock, ¿Qué es lo que está mal?" -Jim dejo caer su bolso y se apresuró para llegar al lado de Spock. –"¿Qué sucede amor? Te ves terrible."

Spock tomó suavemente la mano de Jim entre las suyas- "ven" -él dijo simplemente.- "Hay alguien aquí que necesita hablar contigo."

Desconcertado, Jim permitió que Spock lo llevara a la habitación familiar, en donde Sarek y Amanda los esperaban, junto con un caballero con uniforme negro de la Flota Estelar.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"- Jim preguntó, mirando a Amanda, cuyos ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas.

-"James,"- Sarek dijo suavemente,- "éste es Teniente Coronel Robinson, viene del cuartel General de la Flota Estelar."

El hombre ofreció a Jim su mano. -"Sr. Kirk"- él dijo tranquilo- "soy capellán de la Flota Estelar. Es mi deber informarle que su madre, la Comandante Winona Kirk, murió el día de ayer, mientras que ella servía a bordo del USS Endeavor."

Por un momento, las palabras no tenían ningún significado. Jim oyó los sonidos, pero las palabras volaban a través de la superficie de su cerebro sin dejar ninguna impresión. Entonces él lo descifró.

-"Yo…"- él miraba a Robinson impotente. Spock tomó su codo y dirigió a Jim suavemente al sofá, y se sentó justo a su lado.

-"Yo…" -Jim tragó trago saliva y forzó su voz.- "¿Qué sucedió?" -él preguntó

-"El Endeavor estaba en órbita de la Base Estelar Veintitrés,"-dijo Robinson "La Comandante Kirk pilotaba un transbordador entre el barco y la base, transportando provisiones. Hubo un desperfecto con el tren de aterrizaje. La Comandante Kirk hizo un aterrizaje forzoso, y ella llevaba una carga de diversos combustibles y sustancias químicas, que se inflamaron. El transbordador… fue destruido totalmente."

- "Ya veo." -Jim se sentía totalmente insensible. Él debía sentir seguramente algo, pero él no lo hizo.

Robinson vaciló. -"La Comandante Kirk murió en el cumplimiento de su deber, Sr. Kirk,"- él continuó. -"Hay diversos tipos de beneficios para los supervivientes y…"

-"Sí, conozco el procedimiento."

-"Por supuesto."- Robinson se había familiarizado con el expediente de Kirk antes de ir a la casa, por supuesto. Él sabía que George Kirk también había muerto en una explosión ardiente a bordo de una nave de la Flota Estelar.

Jim se puso de pie y ofreció su mano al capellán.- "Aprecio que viniera,"- él dijo tranquilamente.- "Yo asumo que…" -Jim tragó otra vez, sintiendo a Spock ponerse de pie a su lado, su calidez siendo un escudo tranquilizador contra el dolor.

-"Asumo que no hay cuerpo," -Jim acabó.

- "No" -Robinson contestó suavemente. -"Por supuesto, si deseas una ceremonia conmemorativa, lo cual es tu derecho, me complaceré en realizar los preparativos para ello."

- "Gracias"- Jim contestó. -"Necesito un poco del tiempo… creo."

-"Entiendo."- Robinson echó un vistazo a Sarek. -"Embajador, tiene mi información de contacto." -Él miró de nuevo a Jim. -"Mis condolencias, Sr. Kirk. No vaciles por favor en entrar en contacto conmigo si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer. Yo puedo encontrar la salida solo."- mientras él lo hizo, Jim se sentó precipitadamente. Amanda lo abrazó rápidamente.

-"Lo siento mucho, amor," -ella susurró, y se levantó mirando a Sarek, que cabeceó.

-"Me aflijo contigo, James,"- él dijo tranquilamente. -"Te dejaremos a solas con Spock por ahora."- Él y Amanda salieron de la habitación mientras que Spock se sentó al lado de Jim en el sofá y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos. Durante mucho tiempo, ningunos de ellos habló. No había nada que decir.

-"Yo debo sentir algo"- Jim susurró al final.

Spock presionó un beso suave en la cabeza de Jim mientras que lo acunaba en sus brazos.- "Lo haces, t'hy'la," -él dijo suavemente- "Te conozco, sé todo sobre ti. Las sensaciones están allí. Simplemente necesitas tiempo."

-"Quédate conmigo,"- Jim susurró, comenzando a temblar.- "No te vayas."

-"Nunca"- Spock le aseguró, atrayendo a Jim más cerca.- "Nunca."

Al final, Jim decidió que él debía realizar la ceremonia conmemorativa. Mucha gente en la Flota Estelar conocía a Winona; algunos habían trabajado con ella y otros, por supuesto, conocían a George Kirk y a la Kelvin. Jim decidió que la gente pensaría que sería muy extraño y bastante irrespetuoso si él no tenía cierta clase de servicio para Winona. Él había entrado en contacto con el capellán Robinson y había pedido que hiciera una ceremonia simple en la capilla ubicada en la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Había una sala al lado de la capilla, donde Jim, acompañado por Sarek, Amanda, y Spock, ofreció a una recepción modesta, encontrando a la gente que quería expresar sus condolencias.

- "James." – El Almirante Jorge Nogura sacudió su mano. -"Conocía a tus dos padres; eran excelentes agentes"-él dijo. -"Yo siento mucho tu pérdida."

-"Gracias, señor."- Jim manejó una sonrisa educada. Nogura se movió a un lado y otros individuos se detuvieron para hablar con Jim, incluyendo algunos de la Kelvin. Todos dijeron cosas agradables sobre George y Winona, y Jim sonrío mecánicamente, sacudieron las manos, siguiendo las pequeñas conversaciones que se hacen en los entierros, preguntándose todo el tiempo porqué parecía como si él estuviera hablando de completos extraños. Por supuesto, él nunca había conocido a su padre, pero como él había estado presente en la ceremonia funeraria de su madre, él había descubierto que él nunca había conocido realmente a Winona, y nunca lo haría, y eso era lo más triste de este día.

-"Jim, ¿Tu abuela llegó?"

Jim sacudió su cabeza.- "No la he visto,"- él le dijo a Spock. Le había pedido a Amanda que contactará a Rebecca Carlson; Jim no había estado seguro si él podría incluso ser educado, no después de la escena que ella y Francis habían hecho en su graduación. Amanda le había dicho que Rebecca había estado muy trastornada, pero ella no había indicado si vendría a la ceremonia conmemorativa. Ella no había intentado entrar en contacto con Jim directamente, como sea, eso estaba bien para él.

- "Ella quizás decidió no hacer el viaje," –dijo Jim, encogiéndose de hombros- "Francamente, eso está muy bien conmigo. Particularmente no quiero tratar con ella."

-"Eso es muy… comprensible"- Spock contestó suavemente.

Esa tarde, Jim estaba en su habitación, mirando fijamente el programa que había sido impreso para la ceremonia conmemorativa, leyendo el obituario que el capellán Robinson había escrito para su madre. Jim se encontró que lo leía una y otra vez, buscando encontrar algo que él no supiera. Eso era todo, supuso. Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta.

-"Adelante"- dijo Jim, sabiendo quién era. La puerta se abrió y Spock entro mirándolo directamente.

-"T'hy'la, ¿desearías estar solo?"

-"No, pasa."- Spock caminó adentro y se sentó al lado de Jim al borde de su cama.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Spock preguntó suavemente.

-"No sé"- Jim suspiró. -"Yo…"- De repente y de forma espontánea él encontró que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Spock no dijo nada, simplemente envolvió a Jim en sus brazos, quien para su propio asombro se encontró llorando en el hombro de Spock, una tormenta de lágrimas que venían de la nada.

- "Lo siento…" -Jim jadeó por último.- "Yo…"

-"Shh"- Spock simplemente lo detuvo, frotando ligeramente su cabeza.- "Está bien, t'h'yla. Entiendo." –Se mantuvieron juntos hasta que la última de las lágrimas de Jim se habían ido.

-"Supongo….Supongo que ahora realmente soy un huérfano,"- Jim dijo lo último en voz baja. La mano de Spock ahuecó su mejilla, y sus labios besaron lejos una lágrima persistente.

- "No" -él dijo blando. -"Tú tienes una familia, Jim, tú siempre la tendrás."

Jim había tardado algunos días antes de regresar a las clases, pero él quiso volver a la "normalidad" cuanto antes, así que él ahora volvía de nuevo a casa después de un día en el campus. Él se apresuró para llegar a su casa, impaciente por ver a Spock y hablar de su día. Pero cuando él caminó a la casa, él se encontró a todo el mundo- Sarek, Amanda, y Spock- esperándolo en el pasillo principal, junto con dos personas él no reconoció.

-"Hey,"- Jim dijo, mirando al grupo con cara seria, él vio que Amanda estaba tan blanca como una hoja, a Sarek parecer sombrío, mientras que Spock se veía simplemente perdido.- "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

-"James," -Sarek comenzó a decir, pero el hombre en traje caminó al frente.

-"Sr. Kirk, soy John Larson, un abogado contratado por tu abuela, Rebecca Carlson,"- él dijo grave.- "Necesito pedirte que prepares un bolso y que vengas conmigo y esta señora." -Él indicó a la mujer, que caminó adelante también.

-"Kelly Lunning, departamento de servicios humanos," -ella dijo. -"Sr. Kirk, tu abuela presento una denuncia en contra tu familia adoptiva. Tengo una orden judicial que te quita temporalmente de su cuidado hasta que la investigación haya concluido."

-"¿Investigación? ¿Para qué demonios?" -Jim gritó.- "Nunca me han hecho cualquier cosa. ¿De qué hablas?"- Él dio un paso más hacia Spock, sólo para encontrarse bloqueado por el abogado.

-"Sr. Kirk, necesitas venir con nosotros,"- dijo Larson. Mientras echó un vistazo a Spock. -"Tu abuela ha pedido que investiguemos una posible demanda por… violación de menores."

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Ya saben, nos leemos hasta el próximo domingo.


	14. Cap 14: Buenas intenciones y la autopist

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto es un capítulo largo, pero supuse que si lo cortaba en dos partes, alguien implosionaría. (N.T: Uff sí que es un capitulo largo, estuve tentada a cortarlo pero la autora es muy sabia al dejarlo todo junto, jajaja que lo disfruten y comenten).

Jim y Spock hacen frente a las acusaciones.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Catorce: Buenas intenciones y la autopista al infierno**

Jim soltó sus dos maletas y miró la sencilla pero limpia habitación, su nuevo hogar, su "colocación en un hogar temporal," como esa perra Lunning lo había llamado. La cabeza de Jim todavía giraba. ¿Cómo habría podido suceder esto? ¿Cómo habrían podido tomarlo simplemente lejos de su hogar, de su familia, de su amor, todo por las palabras de una chiflada de mente cerrada que no había considerado a Jim más de dos veces en los últimos 10 años? Había significado un gran esfuerzo para Jim no luchar como un animal, no golpear a esa asistente social en la boca, o retorcer las bolas de ese abogado, y correr hasta su habitación o traspasar la pared del complejo y sólo comenzar a correr. Pero Sarek lo había hecho volver en sí.

- "James," -Sarek había dicho tranquilamente- "ve con ellos, y coopera con esta gente; contesta a sus preguntas de manera honesta, y no te preocupes." -Él había dado un paso más cerca, mirando al abogado y la asistente social.

-"Podría invocar inmunidad diplomática y hacer que todo esto se termine"- Sarek había dicho suavemente- "pero si lo hago de esa manera, una nube de duda colgará sobre Spock, y sobre ti también. Confía en mí. Sabes que no ha ocurrido ninguna fechoría. Ve con ellos, ya sabe que esto se resolverá. Nosotros no te abandonaremos."

Jim lo había hecho tal y como Sarek le pidió. Él ni siquiera tuvo permitido decir adiós en privado. Él y Spock habían intercambiado una larga mirada, y entonces la asistente social y el abogado habían caminado con Jim fuera del complejo, flanqueándolo como si él era un preso, fue puesto en un coche, trayéndolo a este lugar, el hogar del Señor y la señora Ackerson, los padres adoptivos que se especializaba en "colocaciones de emergencia," como la señora Lunning los había llamado. Él se había dado vuelta hacia ella, enfrentándola con su rostro frío.

-"No soy una colocación de emergencia"- él dijo tranquilamente.- "Yo no estaba en ningún peligro allí. Me sacaste de mi hogar por nada, y no olvidaré eso."

-"Vamos, James." -Kelly Lunning había puesto una mano confortante en su brazo. - "Lo que te hicieron no fue tú culpa. No debes esconder la verdad y el dolor; tú necesitas de…"

Él logro zafarse de su mano. -"No sé si eres sorda, estúpida, o solamente demasiado obstinada para escuchar, pero nadie en la casa de Sarek me hizo nunca cualquier cosa inadecuada."- Él la fulmino con la mirada. -"Dañaste a mi familia por nada, me llevaste lejos de la única gente que me ha querido nunca por nada. Lárgate de aquí. Has hecho tu trabajo. Ve a archivar el papeleo, o a darte palmaditas en la espalda, y déjame solo" -Él se había ido caminado lejos, dejándola en la sala de estar de su nuevo hogar, con la mirada fija detrás de él.

Le había mostrado su habitación el señor "llámame Tom" Ackerson, una fanfarronada, el tipo cordial le recordó a Jim al entrenador de fútbol de la escuela secundaria. "Llámame Tom" le había mostrado su habitación y el baño en el pasillo de abajo, le dijo que las luces las apagaban a las 11 P.M., y le recordó que estaba bajo orden judicial, y que no podía entrar en contacto con cualquier persona en la casa de Sarek. Entonces el hombre lo había dejado solo, advertido quizás por la línea blanca a lo largo de la mandíbula de Jim, que su nuevo "hijo adoptivo" no estaba de humor para socializar.

Jim desempaquetó alguna ropa y artículos de tocador. Él no iba a sacar todo; él todavía no podría creer que él estaría aquí por mucho tiempo. En el fondo de su bolso más pequeño él encontró un artículo innecesario que él había tomado consigo, un holo de él y Spock en su graduación, de pie muy juntos, Jim vestido con una toga y un tonto birrete, el orgullo brillando en los ojos oscuros de Spock mientras que él miraba a su t'hy'la.

Jim se sentó al borde de la cama, toda la fuerza se fue repentinamente, mientras él miraba hacia abajo a la foto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Oh, t'hy'la,"- él susurró.- "Lo siento, lo siento mucho." -Él podría imaginarse cómo se sentía Spock en privado, sin mencionar lo enojado que él estaba probablemente, y Jim no podrían culparlo. ¡Acusaban a Spock de un delito sexual! debido a la abuela de Jim, ¡una campesina sureña, con la cabeza de un alfiler! Jim tenía miedo, no del cargo, porque él sabía lo falso que eso era, pero lo que tal sospecha podía hacer en el futuro de Spock y a su relación. ¿Spock podría perdonarlo por lo que había hecho su abuela? Si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, Jim no sabía que tan bien él habría reaccionado.

Había un golpe en la puerta. Jim de forma precipitada guardo la imagen de vuelta a su bolso y lo empujó con el pie debajo de la cama.- "Adelante,"- él dijo, quitándose la marca de sus lágrimas.

La puerta fue abierta y Mary Ackerson, una mujer de mediana edad, se asomó a la habitación.

-"¿James?"- Ella preguntó suavemente.- "Ya cenamos, pero no quiero enviarte a la cama hambriento. ¿Puedo hacerte algunos bocadillos, o quizá un cuenco de sopa, o algunas galletas con queso?"

Jim apenas la miró. Su estómago era un nudo de pena y de furia; él no estaba seguro si él tendría hambre otra vez. Pero mirando dentro de esos ojos marrones que lo observaban tristemente, Jim no podría permitirse ser grosero.

-"No, gracias, señora Ackerson," -él dijo tranquilamente.- "No tengo hambre."

Ella cabeceó reacia. -"Bueno, está bien,"- ella le dijo- "Te diré qué generalmente no animamos a nuestros chicos a que ataquen el refrigerador, pero dejaré un plato con queso y frutas, por si consigues estar hambriento en la noche, tú no tiene que esperar hasta mañana por algo de comer. ¿Está bien?"- Ella le sonrío agradablemente.

-"Gracias"- dijo Jim intentando sonreír de vuelta -"Yo aprecio eso."

-"¿Cuál es la escuela secundaria a la que asistes, Jim? Tom te llevará por la mañana si es demasiado lejano para caminar."

Jim la miró. -"Yo no voy a la escuela secundaria," -él contestó, con una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. -"La señora Lunning al parecer no les dijo todo. Soy un estudiante de Berkley, y tomo la estación de transporte número dos, en San Phillips."

- "Oh."- Ella parecía sorprendida.- "Yo… no entiendo. Kelly – la señora. Lunning —ella dijo que solamente tenías 15."

-"Yo los tengo"- Jim dijo.- "Tú estás entendiendo mal mi situación y no eres la única. Puedes comprobarlo con los asistentes sociales que trabajan para la Gestapo si quieres; Estoy seguro que te confirmarán que estoy inscrito en Berkley." -Jim suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente de cientos años. -"Mira, yo aprecio la charla a la hora de acostarse, pero ¿podría solamente irme a la cama? Estoy cansado; Ha sido un largo día."

-"Todo está bien"- dijo tranquilamente. Ella miraba al joven guapo que estaba ocupando la habitación de repuesto y que parecía perdido. -"Si… si hay cualquier cosa que necesites, James, por favor déjamelo saber a mí o a mi marido."

Su cara se endureció.- "Todo lo que necesito," -él dijo tranquilo- "es ir a casa."

La mañana siguiente, John Larson y Kelly Lunning una vez más, aparecieron en la casa incluso antes de que Jim se hubiese ido.

-"Sr. Kirk"- él dijo, blandiendo un papel- "tengo una orden de un juez de la corte de familia. Necesito transportarte a un médico para un examen."

- "¿Un examen para qué?" –preguntó Jim.

Larson se veía levemente incómodo. -"Para comprobar si existe evidencia de actividad sexual."

-"Oh, por el amor a Cristo," -Jim rompió, fulminando a Larson con la mirada- "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que Spock nunca puso una mano en mí?"

-"Eso no es lo que dice el testimonio de tu abuela"- Larson le contestó.

-"Mi abuela es una fanática homofóbica"- Jim contestó helado. -"Ella probablemente también piensa que los vulcanos me han lavado el cerebro con vudú mental."

-"James, necesito hacer mi trabajo"- le dijo Larson.

-"No"- Jim dijo obstinado.- "hace dos meses tuve mi examen físico; puedes comprobarlo con mi médico de cabecera. Yo no voy a ir desnudo delante de algún desconocido sólo porque tú lo digas."

- "James, esto es una orden judicial…"- Larson no pudo decir nada más.

- "Discúlpenme"- La voz vino desde la entrada, la señora Ackerson se encontraba allí con un nuevo visitante, un varón de Vulcano de quizás 40 años de edad, aunque era difícil de decir para Jim, puesto que la mayor parte de los adultos Vulcanos se veían mucho más jóvenes que los años que realmente tenían.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- Larson se tensó.

El Vulcano tomó tres pasos dentro de en la habitación.- "Permítame que me presente"- él dijo tranquilamente.- "Soy Sadek cha Talv'Lin, abogado y defensor de menores de edad. Como usted sabe muy bien, señora Lunning," -su mirada fría se dirigió a la asistente social- "como menor, James tiene derecho a la representación legal independiente fuera del departamento de servicios sociales. Me han designado ese papel, y ustedes no tendrán ningún contacto con el menor a menos que esté presente para resguardar sus intereses. James,"- él se giró hacia Jim, -"aun cuando eres menor de edad, tú no eres un niño en intelecto o comprensión. ¿Aceptas mi representación, o tú preferirías a otro abogado?"

Jim sintió una punzada inmediata de alivio, así como una sensación inmediata de confianza. Buscando la calma en esos ojos azules profundos, él contestó- "yo estaré feliz de aceptar sus servicios, señor."

-"Excelente."- El hombre busco en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó una tarjeta, que él dio a Jim.- "Mi información de contacto. Si necesitas hablar conmigo en cualquier momento, no vaciles en llamar, sea cual sea la hora."- Sadek se giró de nuevo a Larson y a Lunning.

-"Ahora,"- él continuó- "en cuanto a su petición, estoy de acuerdo que la corte tiene derecho de someter a mi cliente a un examen para comprobar si hay alguna evidencia de actividad sexual, si es forzado o consensual. Sin embargo,"- él frunció el ceño levemente- "No existe ninguna razón para traumatizar a James forzándolo a experimentar un examen tan íntimo en manos de desconocido."- Una ceja se levantó mientras que él se dirigió a la asistente social.- "Puesto que eres una supuesta experta en abusos sexuales de niños, pensaría que, de toda la gente serías la más sensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de James."- Sadek sacó un mini-padd de su bolsillo y lo consultó.

-El "Dr. Piper, el médico de James según su expediente, ha acordado verlo a las 11 de mañana"- él dijo, girándose nuevamente hacía Jim.

-"¿Tú quieres cooperar con este examen siendo hecho por tu propio médico?"- él pidió suavemente- "El señor Larson tiene un orden judicial válida."

Jim cabeceó.- "Entiendo, y sí, cooperaré." –Jim apretó su mandíbula mientras miraba a Larson. -"Él no encontrará cualquier cosa; Yo no he sido abusado."

-"No dudo eso" -Sadek contestó calmadamente.

-"Por supuesto, pensarías eso,"- dijo Larson. Kelly Lunning cabeceó de acuerdo y comenzó a hablar también pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de Sadek se giraron hacia ellos de nuevo.

-"Yo le recomendaría a ambos que pisen suavemente"- él dijo con ésa calma total que Jim, que había estado con Vulcanos lo suficiente, podía reconocer que ese control escondía a un volcán de furia.- "Si están insinuando que estoy intentando esconder pruebas o influenciar la investigación debido a mi especie de origen, tendrán que ofrecer una evidencia más sólida en la corte, o ambos se encontrarán haciendo frente a cargos."- Él miró a Jim una vez más.

- "Y si intentan forzar o intimidar una declaración de mi cliente, los veré antes un juez por eso también."- Él asintió con la cabeza a Jim -"Entraré en contacto contigo a diario para preguntar sobre tu bienestar, James"- él dijo, "y si me necesitas por cualquier motivo en cualquier momento, llámame por favor."

Jim puso de lado la tarjeta y levantó su mano al Vulcano, ofreciéndote el ta'al.

-"Yo lo haré"- Él dijo tranquilo- "y gracias."

Jim se tiró sobre su cama. Él había faltado a clases, él había tenido que someterse a un examen físico completo, incluyendo, dios lo ayude, a muestras de sus excrementos, un examen rectal y con hisopos, pero el Dr. Piper lo había concluido y con su cara amable y preocupada, había acariciado al brazo de Jim.

-"No te preocupes, hijo"- él había dicho tranquilamente- "Puedo decir ante la corte con verdad completa que no hay pruebas que hayas estado haciendo cualquier cosa que no deberías hacer con 15 años, y no hay ni una minúscula prueba que pueda sugerir que alguien haya estado haciendo cualquier cosa contigo, Ninguna. Nosotros conseguiremos aclarar toda esta confusión; puedes contar con ello."

Los acontecimientos del día lo habían agotado y le habían dado a Jim una sensación débil de náuseas. Él estaba alegre por que hubiera sido el Dr. Piper, pero seguía siendo una experiencia embarazosa y Spock…

-"¡Oh, Dios!"- Jim se sentó en la cama. Probablemente habían hecho que Spock experimentara la misma clase de exámenes. Oh, Jesús, no. Jim sintió náusea inmediatamente al pensar en Spock, tan orgulloso, y tan perfecto en todas sus formas, forzado a agacharse desnudo mientras que algún médico le colocaba los dedos encima de su trasero y…

Jim se levantó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo, alcanzando el cuarto de baño apenas a tiempo y para expulsar el contenido de su estómago. Él se arrodilló en el suelo de baldosas frías durante mucho tiempo, probando el sabor a la bilis en la parte trasera de su garganta, estremeciéndose de nuevo ante el pensamiento de lo que su propia sangre estaba sometiendo a Spock y a su familia. Jim dejo salir sus lágrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo, bajo el retrete, y se enjuago la boca con el chorro de agua del fregadero. Él se miró en el espejo, viendo sus ojos viejos y fríos devolviéndole la mirada.

Ella va a pagar esto. Yo no sé cómo, pero yo veré esa perra vieja en el infierno por lo que ella nos está haciendo a nosotros, t'hy'la.

Jim rechazó cenar otra vez y se fue a la cama. Él estuvo despierto durante mucho tiempo, mirando el techo fijamente en la oscuridad, una sensación fría y muerta recorriendo su medula. No había manera en que Spock lo perdonara nunca por esto, Sarek no lo perdonaría por haber arrastrado a su familia por el fango de esa manera. No importaba cual fuese el resultado de la audiencia judicial, Jim había perdido su hogar y a su familia para siempre; él lo sabía.

Los días pasaron. Jim fue a las clases, hizo su tarea, y evitó a sus "padres adoptivos" tanto como él podría. Él no quería hacer amistad con los Ackersons. Él no quería ver a cualquier persona. Lo único que él quería era a Spock, y él nunca lo tendría otra vez.

Finalmente, una tarde cerca de dos semanas después de que él había llegado, Mary Ackerson golpeó la puerta de su habitación- "Está abierto" -Jim dijo con tono plano, desde la cama, no despegando la vista su padd.

- "James" -ella caminó dentro de la habitación- "Tu abogado, el amable señor Sadek, está aquí. Él está en la sala de estar."

-"Gracias, estaré abajo en un segundo." -Jim fue al cuarto de baño y salpicó un poco de agua en su cara, se aplacó un poco el cabello, y dirigió abajo. Según lo prometido, Sadek lo esperaba.

-"James."- Él miró al ser humano joven, viendo las señales que indicaban insomnio y tensión. - "¿Estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien," -Jim contestó decaído.

-"Ya veo."- Sadek se abstuvo de decir algo más. -"Ven. Sentémonos."- Tomaron asiento en dos sillas, y el Vulcano miro a Jim.

-"Tu audiencia judicial se ha programado para dentro de diez días contados desde ahora,"- él dijo tranquilamente- "Tus abuelos han llegado a la ciudad; están dando una declaración jurada sobre su demanda, dicen haberte visto participar en actividad sexual con Spock."

-"Bueno, si ellos juran que vieron algo, entonces ellos son unos mentirosos de mierda"- Jim dijo con vehemencia súbita.

-"En efecto"- Una ceja se levantó.- "Espero probar eso, aunque quizás no en los mismos términos. James, en circunstancias normales, yo dispondría de tu testimonio y de la relación que existe con el acusado. Sin embargo, tengo otro plan, si consientes a él."

- "¿Cuál?"- Jim pregunto.

- "En los últimos diez años, las cortes de familia han dictaminado que el testimonio mental está permitido,"- Sadek explicó tranquilamente- "Tal testimonio anula los demás tipos de testimonios. Spock ha acordado ya someter a una unión mental con un curador por orden judicial. Si haces lo mismo, el curador puede entonces atestiguar cuales fueron sus hallazgos, y despejarán las dudas sobre Spock inmediatamente, en lugar de obligar a un juez a sopesar declaraciones contradictorias ¿Quieres tú hacer eso también?" -Secretamente, Sadek estaba preocupado, él de verdad no creía que el hijo del embajador Sarek se había aprovechado inadecuadamente de su amigo humano, pero conociendo la líbido de los varones humanos adolescentes, Sadek se preguntaba si quizás había ocurrido una cantidad determinada de experimentación, siendo que un curador estaría moralmente obligado atestiguar. Cualquier tipo de contacto sexual sería visto muy negativamente, gracias a la edad de Jim, incluso si no llegaba a nivel de violación de menores. Y también estaba la idea de que un curador Vulcano de la mente leyera sus pensamientos, eso podía intimidar a un joven varón humano.

Pero Jim no vaciló. -"Sí,"- él dijo firmemente. -"Arréglalo. No tengo nada que perder, nada."

En una habitación de hotel barata cerca del aeropuerto, Rebecca Carlson miraba a su marido, con duda en sus ojos.

-"Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto" –dijo ella. -"¿Qué … qué si la corte no puede encontrar ninguna prueba?"

Francis Carlson resopló. – "¡Ah! Un apuesto, maricón de polla caliente como Jimmy debe haber estado jugando en la casa con su pequeño amigo Vulcano"- él dijo. -"Yo he leído todos sobre los Vulcanos; son pervertidos."- El hecho de que las "lecturas" de Francis Carlson estaban basadas en historias sensacionalistas, y revistas para hombres no perturbados. Donde los alienígenas eran todos unos monstruos, y él creyó en todo lo que él leía (él era de esa clase de Imbéciles que pensaban que las cartas enviadas a la revista Penhouse* (historias eróticas) eran reales). Él frunció el ceño a su esposa. -"Solo tienes que pegarte a tu historia"- él dijo- "Di al juez cómo es que los vistes en ese solario, cómo ese chico de Vulcano chupaba la polla de Jimmy. Es la palabra de una señora respetada y de una abuela contra dos chicos locos por las hormonas."

-"Pero yo… yo no los vi hacer eso"- Rebecca protestó. -"Sabes que no lo hice. Yo sólo los vi abrazarse el uno con el otro, y… ow!"- Ella gritó, al momento en que Francis cruzó la habitación en dos pasos, asiéndola de la parte superior de sus brazos, sus dedos gruesos hundiéndose rudamente.

-"No confundas las cosas"- él dijo en un gruñido bajo- "Debemos conseguir alejar a Jimmy de esos monstruos y llevarlo de nuevo a Iowa, en donde podemos sacar a golpes al diablo de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde."- Y tenemos que conseguir la custodia de él, él pensó severo. Su granja estaba hipotecada; y estaban casi al punto de perderlo todo. Pero James T. Kirk, tenía una cuenta bancaria gorda que lo esperaba, como heredero de Winona, así como 7.000 créditos al mes de ahora en adelante hasta que él cumpliera 21, cortesía de la Flota Estelar, por tener a ambos padres muertos mientras prestaban servicio activo. Como sus tutores, podrían utilizar ese dinero para el "mantenimiento" de Jim, y él no lo estarían desperdiciando en los cursos universitarios para un mocoso, eso era malditamente seguro. -"Ahora solo recuerda tu parte y hazla"- él dijo entre dientas, sacudiendo a Rebecca levemente.- "Es nuestra única esperanza de hacer las cosas bien."

Jim se vistió cuidadosamente la mañana de la audiencia judicial. Él sabía que no importaba cual fuese el resultado, probablemente era la última vez que él vería a Spock. Sadek le había asegurado que él había hablado con Spock y con sus padres, y que ellos estaban impacientes de tener a Jim de vuelta, pero Jim sabía que estaban siendo educados, no querrían que Sadek pensara que había cualquier problema en la casa. Todos tenían que desempeñar su papel hasta que esto hubiera terminado.

Sadek había advertido a Jim que sus abuelos habían pedido la custodia de él hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Jim había decidido ya en su mente que eso no iba a suceder. Si la corte le concediera su custodia a esos pendejos, él correría, y si lo agarraban, él rajaría sus muñecas antes de pasar una sola noche debajo de su mismo techo. Eran la razón por la que él había perdido todo. Eran la razón de que Spock nunca lo querrían otra vez.

Sadek había recogido a Jim para trasladarlo en su coche de aire y lo había llevado al despacho del Juez, donde las pruebas serían oídas antes de que el juez decidiera si procedía la demanda en contra de Spock. Jim sabía que Spock era inocente, y él estaba seguro que el curador de la mente, una mujer mayor nombrada T'Ael, lo sabía también. Ella había unido su mente a Jim suave pero firmemente y había leído todas sus memorias. Si este juez era justo, él se daría cuenta pronto que Rebecca Carlson era una mentirosa. ¿Pero qué si el Juez no era justo? ¿Qué si él no creía en las pruebas mentales de los Vulcanos?, echando un vistazo a la cara serena de Sadek mientras entraron en el edificio, Jim se sintió mejor. Este tipo parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía.

Entraron en la sala de reuniones del juez, una habitación espaciosa. Ese pendejo de Larson ya estaba allí, junto con la asistente social Kelly Lunning, T'Ael, y los abuelos de Jim. Tan pronto como Jim entro a la sala, Rebecca Carlson se puso de pie.

-"¡Oh, Jimmy! Querido, déjame…" –Ella se dirigió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, pero Jim dio un paso atrás, y Sadek caminó entre ellos dos.

-"Madame, mi cliente no desea comunicarse contigo en este momento"- él dijo grave- "por favor retorne a su asiento."

Ella se quedó allí en su estridente vestido de flores de color púrpura, sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de su cadera.- "No puedes decirme que no puedo abrazar a mi propio nieto, tú…"

-"Realmente, señora Carlson, él puede, por lo menos por ahora." -John Larson se acercó y puso una mano en uno de sus brazos, dando a Sadek una mirada.- "Nosotros solventaremos esto en la audiencia de custodia"- él dijo en una voz baja.

-"No realices ecuaciones matemáticas en tus aves domésticas antes de que sean gestadas"- Sadek contestó, y Jim rió disimuladamente luego de reconocer el significado de esa frase. Rebecca lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"¿Piensas que esto es divertido, jovencito?"

-"No" -Jim le dio una mirada tan fría que ella retrocedió un paso de forma involuntaria. -"No hay nada divertido sobre esto, abuela. Has calumniado al mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, y tú has arruinado mi vida en el proceso. No hay nada divertido sobre ti."

- "Ven, James. Tomemos un asiento"- Sadek dirigió a Jim a una silla, cuando se sentó, su abogado tomo el asiento a su lado, ignorando a Rebecca y a Francis que lo miraban. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y Sarek, Amanda, y Spock caminaron dentro de la sala, acompañados por una mujer que Jim supuso era la abogada de Spock. Amanda le sonrió a él, y Sarek lo saludo con la cabeza mientras que tomaron sus asientos. Jim dio a Spock el vistazo que deseaba, sorprendido de ver en los ojos de Spock una mirada calmada sobre él, la misma mirada tranquila con la cual veía a Jim a menudo. Probablemente él no quería dar a esos bastardos ninguna munición.

La puerta de la parte trasera de la habitación fue abierta, y una mujer de mediana edad ingreso a la sala, vestida en un traje oscuro. Ella paseo su miraba por la habitación y cabeceó.

-"Buenos días"- ella dijo en una voz fuerte, pero suave. -"Soy la juez Reeves. Vamos a encargarnos de esto ¿Estamos de acuerdo?" -Ella se sentó en la cabecera de la larga mesa mirando a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-"Examinando la causa de James T. Kirk, varón humano menor de edad, con respecto a posibles abusos sexuales de su hermano adoptivo, Spock cha Sarek" -ella leyó en su padd. Ella miro alrededor otra vez.- "¿Están todas las partes aquí?"

Sadek se levantó.- "Soy Sadek cha Talv'Lin, James Kirk, mi cliente, está aquí," -él dijo, indicando a Jim.

La mujer Vulcana se puso de pie. -"Soy T'Vela cha Savvon, abogada de Spock, aquí presente con sus padres, el embajador Sarek y Lady Amanda."

- "Kelly Lunning, servicios del niño."

- "John Larson, actuando en nombre de Francis y Rebecca Carlson, aquí presentes, abuelos del menor de edad".

La Juez Reeves miro abajo a su padd. -"Sugiero que se esfuerce en ser más exacto, abogado" -ella dijo suavemente. -"Francis Carlson no es el abuelo de James Kirk. Él es el marido de su abuela. No es la misma cosa, ¿estamos de acuerdo?"

-"Por supuesto, su señoría."- Larson cabeceó a Rebecca.- "Mi cliente está lista para atestiguar en cuanto a…"

Reeves levantó una mano.- "Permítame ahorrarle a usted y a todos nosotros una larga sesión de drama."- ella contestó tranquilamente. Golpeando ligeramente el padd. –"La Señora Carlson ya ha realizado su declaración y atestiguó que ella vio a los dos jóvenes juntos manteniendo contacto sexual oral."- Los ojos astutos fueron a Rebecca. -"¿Es eso lo qué estás atestiguando, señora?"- Reeves preguntó suavemente.

Rebecca se retorció visiblemente. -"Bueno, su señoría, yo pensé que es lo que… quiero decir, se veía como eso…"

Reeves levantó una mano en su ayuda- "Déjame detenerte antes de que te perjudiques a ti misma y tenga que perder espacio valioso en la cárcel."- Ella se volvió a la curadora de la mente.- "Curador T'Ael, has atestiguado que examinaste a James y a Spock mentalmente, y que ningunos de ellos tienen tal experiencia en sus memorias."

T'Ael se levantó. -"Eso es correcto, su señoría"- ella dijo en un tono profundo, casi como una campana.- "Ninguno de los individuos han participado en tal contacto, de hecho ninguno de ellos ha participado en cualquier contacto que se pudiera interpretar como sexual o inadecuado para individuos de sus edades respectivas."

-"¡Hey, espera solo un segundo!"- Francis se había puesto de pie.- "No puedes llamar a mi esposa mentirosa solo porque cierto fenómeno lo dice…"

- "Sr. Larson,"- la juez Reeves lo interrumpió.- "Quizás debería haber aclarado a sus clientes sobre el sistema legal en los tiempos modernos." -Ella echó un vistazo a los Carlsons.- "Ya no estamos en el siglo dieciséis; no vamos a acusar a alguien y a lanzarlo en una charca para ver si se hunde. Las pruebas mentales han sido admisibles en las cortes de familia desde hace ya una década, y son admisibles en mi corte." -Ella miro abajo a su padd otra vez. -"Además, el Dr. Piper ha suministrado los resultados de los exámenes médicos de James y de Spock; no hay pruebas de actividad sexual. A falta de pruebas físicas o mentales del abuso y observando que la supuesta víctima, a pesar de haber pasado varias semanas lejos del supuesto autor, no ha emitido ninguna queja de esa clase, estoy desestimando la denuncia contra Spock cha Sarek con las disculpas de la corte." -Ella echó un vistazo a los Carlsons otra vez.

-"Si Spock cha Sarek o sus padres deciden realizar una demanda por difamación en contra de ustedes, créanme, yo la tomaría muy seriamente." -Ella dio una mirada por toda la mesa repentinamente silenciosa. -"Ahora, en cuanto a la segunda mitad de este caso, la petición de los Carlson de tener la custodia de James debido a la muerte de su madre, creo que el menor en cuestión es lo bastante viejo para poder opinar sobre ello. ¿James?"

-Jim la miró.- "¿Sí, su señoría?"

- "¿Deseas ir y vivir con tu abuela y su marido?" –preguntó Reeves amablemente.

- "No, su señoría"- dijo Jim dijo en voz baja. -"Estoy inscrito en la universidad aquí en California. Se lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, y volver a Iowa no es parte de eso."

-"Cierto, pero ¿no deseas conocer a tu familia?"- Reeves preguntó.

Jim levantó los ojos hacia ella.- "Señora, yo ya tenía una familia"- él dijo tranquilamente, el miró a Rebecca y Francis, echando chispas.- "Ellos lograron arruinar eso. Yo no los perdonaré ni olvidaré esto nunca. Piensan que soy un monstruo, su señoría, porque no fui criado en un hogar humano. Bien, yo puedo decirles, que me criaron en el mejor hogar de esta ciudad, y aunque estoy seguro que ellos no me querrán de vuelta, yo…"- Jim se interrumpió y bajo la mirada a la mesa, intentando no permitirse a sí mismo llorar. Entonces él oyó la voz de Sarek.

-"Su señoría"- el padre de Spock dijo tranquilamente.- "Creo que James ha malinterpretado esta situación. Somos conscientes que estas alegaciones y sospechas eran injustas y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Si esta corte nos lo permite, mi esposa y yo estaríamos orgullosos de servir como tutores de James hasta que él sea mayor de edad."

-"Ahora, espera un momento. No puedes dar a mi carne y sangre a un manojo de alienígenas…"

-"¡Eso es suficiente!"- Reeves estaba de pie.- "Abogado, controle a tu cliente, y usted señora Carlson, una descortesía más, u otro arrebato estúpido como ese, y la detendré por desacato. Ahora."- Ella se volvió a sentar y miro a Jim.

-"He visto raramente un caso que este más claro,"- ella dijo tranquilamente.- "James, estoy concediendo tu tutela al embajador Sarek y su esposa hasta tu décimo octavo cumpleaños, y estoy anulando inmediatamente la orden de alejamiento temporal emitida por los servicios del niño. Buena suerte, James." -Ella se levantó, al igual que todo el mundo en la habitación, y entonces la juez salió de la misma manera en que ella entró.

-"¡Jim!" -Amanda estaba inmediatamente a su lado, abrazándolo firmemente.

-"Esto no ha terminado" –Escupió Francis Carlson. Sadek lo miró.

-"¿Eso es una amenaza?"- le preguntó suavemente.

-"No es ninguna amenaza, nosotros si estamos en lo correcto, y si tengo que…" -Sadek lo cortó.

-"Gracias; eso es muy adecuado." -Él miró a Larson. -"Archivaré una orden de restricción contra el señor y la señora Carlson,"- él dijo. -"Deberán permanecer a 1.000 metros de distancia de James y de toda su familia adoptiva desde hora. Si en cualquier momento sucede algo desfavorable, le diré a las autoridades hacia donde deben dirigir su investigación. ¿Estamos claros, abogado?"

- "Lo estamos"- Larson contestó severo. Él asió a Francis por el brazo. -"vamos. Hemos terminado aquí." -Él apresuro a sus clientes para que salieran de la habitación, mientras que Rebecca los siguió sollozando "Jimmy, Jimmmy…" detrás de ellos.

-"James." -Jim aclaró, encontrando a Kelly Lunning tomándolo del codo.

-"Yo estoy… lo siento"- ella dijo apenada- "Yo….tu abuela parecía tan segura, y….mis intenciones estaban solamente en vigilar sus intereses."

Él acabo por mirarla. -"Sí, bien, sabes lo que dicen sobre las buenas intenciones y cierta carretera"- dijo tranquilamente. Él se inclinó hacia adelante levemente.- "¿Por qué no vas allí?"- él sugirió, muy suavemente. Él se dio la vuelta, no esperando una respuesta, sintiendo, más que viendo la salida de Lunning de la habitación. Él miro a Sadek.

- "Gracias" -él dijo calmado -"Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí."

-"El placer fue mío, James. Eres un buen joven, un hombre de honor." -Sadek cabeceó a su colega y a Sarek y a su familia.

-"Vámonos, Jim," -Amanda lo abrazó otra vez.- "Vamos a llevarte a casa."

Spock estaba preocupado. Jim había estado tan silencioso durante todo el camino a casa, manteniéndose reservado. En un punto, Spock estuvo tentado a tomar su mano entre las suyas, pero él todavía vacilaba en cuanto a tener lo que Jim llamaba DPA's (Demostración Pública de Afecto), y él sentía que Jim estaba emocionalmente cansado. Él lo dejó solo, intentando tocar suavemente la mente de Jim con confianza y amor, pero sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.

Jim volvió a su habitación, que estaba tal y como él la había dejado. Sarek había enviado ya a un mensajero para conseguir las pertenencias de Jim en casa de los Ackersons. Jim sabía que él debía sentirse emocionado. Él había regresado al lugar donde él pertenecía, Sarek y Amanda ahora serían sus tutores. Pero todo en lo que Jim podía pensar era en Spock y en lo qué Jim le había hecho pasar, sin querer, pero su familia lo había hecho, sin embargo.

-"¿Jim?" -La voz era muy suave, pero Jim lo oyó. Él se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Spock en la entrada, con los ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación.

-"Hey" -La voz de Jim era plana. Él no quería nada más que lanzarse en los brazos de Spock y nunca dejarlo ir, pero….

Él no tuvo que hacerlo. En tres grandes pasos, Spock camino a través de la habitación y tenía a Jim en un abrazo. -"Oh, el t'hy'la"- Spock respiró en el pelo de Jim. -"Te extrañe tanto; Estaba tan preocupado por ti. No podía sentirte. No sabía cómo te trataba esa gente, y sabía que estarías trastornado e infeliz. Yo…"

-"¿Infeliz?" -Jim se liberó del abrazo- "¿Cómo… cómo puedes incluso mirarme?"- él se ahogó - "¿Cómo puedes no odiarme?"- Él se dejó caer en el asiento bajo la ventana, envolviendo sus brazos sobre sí mismo, sintiendo el mismo dolor en su interior que había sentido cada vez que él pensaba en todo lo que Spock había tenido que pasar, y todo por su culpa.

-"¿Odiarte?"- Spock pregunto desconcertado- "Jim, t'hy'la, por favor. No entiendo."- Él se movió lenta y cuidadosamente a través de la habitación, casi temeroso de hacer que Jim retrocediera asustado. Él se sentó también sobre el asiento de la ventana y puso una mano en el hombro de Jim.

-"Querido, por favor," -Spock susurró.- "Explícame esto; ayúdame a entender. Es como mi padre dijo. Sabíamos que nada de esto era tu culpa. No tienes ninguna responsabilidad."

-"No entiendes."- La voz de Jim era un sollozo ahogado.- "Tuviste que dejarte… ser examinado….como un criminal, por un médico y un curador mental. Te arrastraron a la corte y… y fuiste acusado de violarme, como si fueras cierta clase de salvaje, todo porque mi abuela es una pueblerina homofóbica…"

-"Oh, Jim."- Spock tiró de su amor nuevamente hacia sus brazos, ignorando las tentativas de Jim de separarse. -"Escúchame….no, escúchame,"- él repitió firmemente, sintiendo a Jim atiesarse en sus brazos.- "Nada de eso importa. Mírame, Jim, por favor."

Reacio, Jim lo hizo, esos enormes ojos oscuros estaban llenos de amor y de dolor, pero ni siquiera había una leve señal de la cólera o de culpa.

-"T'hy'la,"- Spock dijo suavemente, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Jim y frotándola suavemente. -"Te has bloqueado a mí porque temiste mi cólera, pero no había necesidad. Me aflijo por el dolor que te causaron tus parientes, pero lo qué tuve que aguantar no era más que un pinchazo. Habría atestiguado nuestro amor ante el consejo entero de la federación. Habría aparecido desnudo ante el tribunal si tuviera que hacerlo para probar que nunca te había dañado. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para tenerte devuelta conmigo, pagado cualquier precio. Aquí, querido; siénteme."- Spock frotó sus labios en la frente de Jim. -"Ábrete a mí, t'hy'la; ve la verdad de mis palabras."

En el interior profundo de sí mismo, Jim abrió esa puerta, que daba a ese lugar donde él había guardado a ese pequeño Spock todos estos años, él habían tenido miedo en las últimas semanas incluso de mirar en su interior asustado por lo que él vería y sentiría. Ahora, bajo la suave insistencia de Spock, él lo abrió otra vez. Como una inundación de luz del sol, él se sintió limpiado por el amor de Spock sobre su alma, confirmando las palabras de Spock. No había cólera, ningún rencor, sólo alivio y amor, amor puro, la clase de amor que alguien como Rebecca Carlson nunca podría entender, porque ella no tenía la capacidad de sentirlo.

-"¿Ves?" –Spock le susurró. -"No hay razón para el miedo o el dolor. Somos uno, t'hy'la. Seremos uno siempre."

Jim puso su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, envolviendo sus brazos en esa cálida, figura amada, cerrando sus ojos mientras el alivio lo recorría por completo, haciéndolo sentir débil y casi mareado.

-"Te amo"- él susurró -"y lo siento."- Él sintió los labios de Spock contra su mejilla.

-"Te amo"- murmuró Spock- "y no tienes que sentir ningún pesar. Estás en casa, Jim, ambos estamos donde pertenecemos. Eso es todo lo que importa, ahora y para siempre."


	15. Cap 15: Casi diferido

**Notas de la autora:**

Jim está nervioso. La boda (y la luna de miel) en el siguiente capítulo.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Quince: Casi diferido**

-"Madre."

Amanda miro por encima de sus listas, la de huéspedes, la de abastecedores, la lista de los floristas, las de músicos de lira vulcana, la de gente que alquilaba palomas para soltar al vuelo. Sarek había observado (con perfecta resignación, él había estado casado bastante tiempo para saber qué batallas escoger) que la ceremonia de vinculación de Spock y de James comenzaba a asemejarse a un tratado matrimonial entre dos altas casas Klingons. Amanda le había sacado la lengua a su cónyuge y había vuelto a reflexionar sobre sobre los méritos del pastel de limón contra el pastel de zanahoria. A pesar de todas las fiestas y recepciones de las que ella había sido responsable, nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, como lo hacía planificando el día perfecto para sus chicos.

-"Pasa, amor."- Ella se levantó de su escritorio con una sonrisa, mientras que Spock caminó dentro de su estudio, y para su sorpresa, erró la puerta.

- "¿Podría hablar contigo?"- Spock pregunto gravemente.

-"Por supuesto, querido. Ven, vamos a sentarnos."- Amanda se sentó sobre el pequeño sofá que tenía en una esquina, y Spock tomó asiento a su lado. Ella miró a su hijo, a menos de un mes de su ceremonia de vinculación. Spock siempre era solemne, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera Jim podría leer sus emociones encubiertas tan fácilmente como Amanda podía. Él estaba preocupado.

-"¿Qué ocurre Spock?"- preguntó suavemente.

-"Es Jim" - contestó.- "Él parece preocupado, pero no me ha dicho que es lo que lo está molestando. Puedo sentir su inquietud, pero no conozco la fuente."

-"Ya lo sé,"- Amanda había notado que desde el momento en que Jim había vuelto con ellos, no había sido el mismo. Ella sabía que había estado profundamente trastornado por las acusaciones en contra de Spock, y sabía que él había tenido miedo a que lo culparan por ello. Pero todos lo habían tranquilizado, individualmente y en conjunto, la mala voluntad de su abuela y su marido no eran culpa de Jim. A pesar de eso, una cierta parte del chico, algo que había sido tan limpio y feliz, a falta de una mejor palabra, ahora estaba nublado. –"¿Piensas que él… ha cambiado de opinión sobre vincularse contigo?"- Amanda le preguntó tan suavemente como podía. A pesar de eso, vio el destello inmediato de dolor en los ojos de Spock.

-"Yo… No sé," - admitió. -"Él se ha cerrado conmigo, y yo temo presionarlo, porque tengo miedo a perderlo. Sé que él me quiere, todavía pero puedo sentir tal conflicto, tal vacilación. Madre, no sé qué hacer."

Ella cabeceó. -"¿Quieres que hable con él, amor?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza.- "No"- dijo en voz baja.- "Sin embargo, si pudieras persuadirlo de ser honesto conmigo, estaría muy agradecido. No deseo forzarlo, madre, sino que yo… he esperado este momento por tanto tiempo. Y debe ser una época de alegría para nosotros dos. Si Jim no se siente de esa manera, entonces yo necesito saberlo."

Amanda se levantó y abrazó a su hijo.- "Hablaré con él,"- dijo suavemente. -"Y conseguiré que hable contigo."

Amanda no había estado casada con un diplomático por más de veinte años sin agarrar algunos trucos. Esperó un par de días, hasta que Sarek y Spock estuvieran fuera, Jim estaba en su habitación, en donde él parecía estar todo el tiempo actualmente. La puerta estaba abierta, así que golpeó en el marco.

-"Hola allí" -dijo alegre. -"Justamente el asistente que estaba buscando."

Jim levanto la mirada de su padd con una sonrisa.- "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"-le preguntó.

-"Tengo seis muestras finales de pastel y de coberturas de pastelería, y necesito decidir sobre la combinación de sabores"- le dijo - "No puedo comer todo yo sola o no cabré en mi vestido para la ceremonia. Vamos a bajar a la cocina y me ayudas a decidir, ¿está bien?"

Ella vio un destello de dolor en los ojos de Jim, momentos antes de que él colocara una sonrisa en su cara y dejara su padd a un lado. -"Seguro"- dijo poniéndose de pie. -"Podría tomarme un receso en mi estudio."

-"Okay"- Amanda dijo en la cocina, colocándose al otro lado de la isla de la cocina frente a Jim, las rebanadas de pastel servidas entre ellos, con un vaso de leche para cada uno. -"Tenemos Chiffon de limón con cobertura helada de limón; fresa con glaseado de crema batida teñido de rosado, pienso que es poco como una tarjeta para el día de San Valentín, pero puede ser que esté bien con crema batida sin color. Tenemos también pastel de zanahoria con cobertura de queso crema; pastel de champán con un glaseado de vainilla, bizcocho con una glaseado de naranja, y pastel de frutas cubiertas con mazapán, es el mismo que la Reina Victoria Segunda tuvo en su boda el año pasado." -Ella dio a Jim un tenedor. -"Comamos" -Amanda tomo una muestra del pastel de limón, mientras que Jim tomó una minúscula mordida del pastel de fresa. Y lo apartó.

-"Demasiado dulce"- dijo- "y tienes razón. El glaseado rosado es, incorrecto".

-"Tienes razón" -Amanda cabeceó, y deslizó el pedazo de pastel de limón hacia él- "Pienso que ésta es una fruta bastante buena, y los Vulcanos aman lo cítrico. Puesto que estamos teniendo muchos invitados de Vulcano, pienso que este o quizás el bizcocho con el glaseado de naranja sean los adecuados. Aunque, este un poco más elegante."

Jim tomó un mordisco decaído. -"Sí, este está bien" - dijo, con el mismo entusiasmo de alguien que escoge su tallo preferido de brócoli. Amanda apartó el bizcocho.

-"Jim," -le dijo suavemente- "no te ves cómo alguien que se va a casar con el amor de su vida en 26 días. Estoy preocupada, amor, y Spock también. Si algo está mal, necesitas hablar con él."

-"Estoy bien."- Pero Jim no la vio a los ojos. Amanda se estiró y puso suavemente su mano en la suya.

-"Jim, mírame"- dijo suavemente, esperando hasta que Jim levanto la vista.

-"Tú sabes lo mucho que Spock te ama"- le dijo suavemente. -"Él te ama lo suficiente para dejarte libre, si eso es lo que quieres. Si estás teniendo dudas; si no quieres casarte, necesitas decirle ahora, ser honesto. Sabes que los compañeros Vulcanos son para toda la vida, y en el caso de Spock y tú, eso es mucho tiempo, encanto. Por favor, habla con él. Sea lo que sea que este mal, sea lo que sea que te está pesando de esta manera, háblalo con él. No lo dejes llegar al altar y preguntarse si realmente crees en los votos que estás diciendo."

Jim estuvo silencioso durante mucho tiempo, y entonces cabeceó. Arrastro su silla y se levantó, caminando alrededor de la isla para abrazar a Amanda silenciosamente. Entonces camino fuera de la cocina, deteniéndose en la puerta, y girándose hacia ella.

-"Pide el pastel con cobertura de limón, por favor,"- le dijo -"Habrá una boda en 26 días."

Spock caminó a su habitación y pidió las luces a un 20%. Echó un vistazo a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Jim y pensó en ir a comprobar a su t'hy'la, pero había llegado tarde, era pasada la medianoche, y Jim probablemente estaba dormido. Spock deseó ir donde Jim, para tomarlo en sus brazos y no soltarlo hasta conocer que lo tenía tan trastornado. Pero como le había dicho a su madre, no quería arriesgarse a que Jim se alejara de él. Con un suspiro débil, Spock se sentó en su escritorio y comprobó sus mensajes, como hacia cada noche antes de irse a la cama.

-"Hey."

El sonido de la voz suave hizo a Spock darse la vuelta rápidamente en su silla. Jim estaba en la entrada entre sus habitaciones, vestido con un antiguo pantalón de pijama gris y una camiseta azul. Parecía cansado, sin embargo, de alguna manera, determinado.

- "Spock, nosotros ¿podemos hablar?"

Spock se puso de pie lentamente, manteniendo su expresión abierta y calmada, sintiendo como una bola de hielo se formaba en su estómago. -"Por supuesto, ashaya*, sabes que siempre estoy listo para hablar contigo"- dijo suavemente. Para su sorpresa, Jim camino a través de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama de Spock. Acariciando el lugar a su lado.

-"Ven aquí, ¿quieres?"- pidió Jim, Spock se acercó y se sentó al lado de Jim. Por un momento estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que Spock esperaba y Jim intentaba decidir cómo comenzar. Al final se giró hacia Spock, viéndolo, realmente observando a la persona que él había querido durante tanto tiempo, viendo las diferencias entre este guapo joven refinado, y el niño flaco y solemne al que él había traído fruta hace tanto tiempo en una fiesta de la Flota Estelar. Pero todavía podía ver profundamente a ese niño en el interior de Spock, y ese niño parecía dolorosamente solo y asustado. Jim estiró una mano y tomó la mano de Spock en la suya, uniendo sus dedos.

- "Amanda dice que estás preocupado por mí"- dijo Jim tranquilamente- "Te debo una disculpa, t'hy'la, y una explicación."

Spock sacudió su cabeza mientras los dedos de Jim apretaban los suyos. -"No me debes nada, mi amor,"- dijo blando -"Sin embargo, mi madre tiene mucha razón. Estoy preocupado. No has sido tú mismo. Tu corazón y tu mente se han cerrado a mí, y tú has escondido cierta pena o dolor secretamente."- bajo la mirada a sus manos enlazadas- "Y desde el mes en que regresaste" -él continuó suavemente-"esta es casi la primera vez que tú me has permitido tocarte. Por favor, t'hy'la, comparte tus pensamientos conmigo. Dime qué está pesando en tu corazón."

Los ojos azules se cristalizaron mientras miraba a Spock, y por primera vez en semanas, sintió como Jim estaba aquí, verdaderamente aquí con él. -"¿podrías abrazarme?"- Jim pidió muy suavemente.

-"Por supuesto"- Spock tiró suavemente de Jim, deteniéndolo junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo la cara de este presionada en su cuello. -"Dime" -Spock murmuró, frotando ligeramente ese pelo brillante que quería tanto.

-"Lo siento,"- Jim susurró.-"Lamento haber estado tan distante. Lo siento, soy tan inmaduro, tan infantil…"

-"Jim." -Spock puso su mejilla contra el pelo de Jim. -"T'hy'la, eres todo menos infantil."

-"Pero tú siempre estás esperando por mí"- Jim dijo, con dolor evidente en su voz- "Esperándome para entender lo que tenemos, esperándome hasta que creciera, y ahora, cuando la espera casi ha terminado, tengo… miedo. Oh, ¡no de ti!" - lloró, sintiendo a Spock tensarse en su abrazo.- "Oh, Spock, amor, créeme. No te temo a ti." - levantó la cabeza, mirando ansiosamente la cara de Spock. -"Oh, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo realmente; Te he dejado sufriendo y yo no encuentro ninguna palabra que parezca ser la correcta; Lo siento, lo siento mucho…."- Él enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Spock, sintiendo el calor y la fuerza emanar de los brazos de Spock.

-"Ashaya" -Spock dijo suavemente, -"no llores de esta manera. Vamos a trabajar en esto. Dime ¿tienes miedo de… de la parte física de nuestra relación? ¿Es sobre eso que se trata esto?"

Jim suspiró. -"Soy peor que una novia virgen"- dijo tranquilamente- "Y te deseo, Spock; oh, no puedes saber cuánto, y yo quiero hacerlo todo perfecto para ti, pero por otra parte intento imaginarme, y…"- La cara de Jim repentinamente se tornó roja. -"Yo he… he estado haciendo cierta investigación en línea," -dijo en voz baja. -"Pero es así como… todo se ve muy raro, y además, son todos seres humanos, y la mayor parte de ellos son realmente rudos con él otro, y parece tan torpe y para nada malditamente agradable, y entonces, cuando el Dr. Piper y ese curador me examinaron e hicieron todas estas preguntas sobre si había frotado tu pene en mis manos, o si puse mi boca en ti, o si habíamos intentado nunca… oh, estoy haciendo un lío de esto, lo siento."

- "Ashaya." – Para su total asombro, Jim oyó una nota de risa en la voz de Spock.- "Jim, mírame."- Jim levantó su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Spock, los ojos repletos de amor, alivio y humor.

-"Jim"- Spock murmuró.- "¿No pensaste que yo podría tener la misma incertidumbre? ¿Las mismas preguntas?, sabes muy bien que no tengo más experiencia que tú, de hecho menos, porque incluso nunca he experimentado darme placer a mí mismo." -Jim enrojeció muchísimo más. A él siempre le había preocupado que los oídos agudos del Vulcano pudieran haber oído algo en el cuarto de baño en algún momento. Spock realmente se rió entre dientes muy brevemente, pero Jim lo oyó y lo abrazo de nuevo.

-"No te preocupes; es una actividad natural para un varón humano o eso es lo que mi padre me dijo cuándo fui a preguntarle primero, y le pregunté si te hacías daño"

Por un segundo, Jim lo miro boquiabierto y entonces él estalló en una carcajada, dejándose caer de costado sobre la cama de Spock y enterrando su cara en la almohada.

-"¡Oh… mi… dios!"- jadeó -"Le preguntaste a Sarek si me dañaba al hacerme una paja" -rió otra vez, sintió a Spock tira de él, hasta envolverlo en sus brazos. Jim rió hasta que se ahogó.

-"Bien, solamente tenías catorce, y nunca me había encontrado con ese fenómeno humano"- Spock dijo grave, pero sus ojos brillaban.

-"Oh, dios." -Jim se limpió las lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos en la camiseta de Spock. -Pienso que no podré mirar nunca a Sarek a los ojos otra vez. Supongo que nuestra noche de bodas no puede ser más embarazosa que eso."- Él se desplomó en los brazos de Spock, sintiéndose mejor que en las últimas semanas.

-"T'hy'la"- Spock dijo por último- "¿por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?"

-"Porque como dije, has esperado durante tanto tiempo"- contestó Jim suavemente.- "Y quiero tanto satisfacerte que me temo que lo he dejado salir de proporción, tal vez. Y entonces, desde ese lío con mi abuela, he tenido miedo incluso de intentar tocarte, tan preocupado por que algún asistente social venga de nuevo a casa e intente arrastrarme a otro examen rectal."

-"Puedo ver la forma en que eso te inhibiría" -Spock estuvo de acuerdo.

- "Sí" - dijo Jim. -"Lo siento, t'hy'la. Debo haber sido honesto. Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. No puedo ser tímido y estúpido sobre cosas como esas."

-"No, pero entiendo tus miedos"- Spock contestó suavemente.- "Jim, yo también tengo miedos. Eres joven, y no quiero apresurarme o apresurarte a ti para que hagamos algo para lo cual no estemos preparados, te he deseado tanto durante tanto tiempo que me es difícil esperar. Pero esperaré si lo deseas. No te tocaré a menos que de verdad lo desees, no sólo para hacerme feliz, tú debes quererlo así también."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. -"Sabía que dirías eso, pero no. No te voy hacer esperar otro seis meses, u otros tres años hasta que yo finalmente este tan caliente para tomarte o que tú lo hagas."- miró a su prometido. -"Te amo" - dijo suavemente- "Y te deseo, y en 26 días, cuando nosotros podamos unirnos sin el temor de ir a la cárcel por ello, yo quisiera que me hicieras el amor. Solo que no quiero que cuentes con fuegos artificiales, ashaya, porque probablemente me reiré hasta que me sienta enfermo o gritare."

Spock lo atrajo nuevamente dentro de sus brazos. -"No harás nada de eso,"- tranquilizó a Jim. Besándolo en la cabeza -"Cuando sea el momento, ashaya, aprenderemos junto."

Amanda y Sarek nunca supieron cuál había sido el problema pero sabían que había sido solucionado. En los días que faltaban para la ceremonia, Jim se sentía de nuevo feliz y confiado, y Spock llevaba una mirada de alegría en sus ojos, que reservaba para cada vez que veía a su prometido. Las confirmaciones de asistencia llegaron, los regalos de boda se recibieron, y el pastel de limón fue ordenado

-"Jim" -Amanda le dijo triste una tarde -"no invité a tu abuela. Si todavía quieres hacerlo, yo todavía estoy a tiempo."

Jim sacudió su cabeza.- "No"- contestó mirándola con una sonrisa cariñosa. -"Mi familia estará en la ceremonia. No necesito a nadie más."

Spock despertó la mañana de su boda para encontrar a su prometido acostado a su lado, con su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Spock, y su cabeza en el hombro de este. Con una sonrisa interna, Spock atrajo a Jim más cerca de él. No habían compartido una cama en varios años, pero por un momento, estaban como si ambos fueran niños otra vez, inocentes y felices, cada uno sosteniéndose con el calor del otro a su lado. Entonces los ojos de Jim se abrieron y la niñez había terminado para siempre, pues Spock tembló bajo la fuerza de esa mirada ardiente.

-"Buenos días, t'hy'la," -Jim murmuró.- "Feliz día de boda."

-"Creo que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" –Spock le tomó el pelo suavemente.

-"Probablemente me traiga mala suerte haberme arrastrado hasta la cama de la novia, pero yo lo hice." –Jim le tomó el pelo de vuelta.

- "Olvídalo; No soy una novia de junio."

- "Bueno, yo tirare a la basura la tiara y el velo que había guardado de contrabando en mi gaveta."- Jim se inclinó sobre él y le dio a su futuro cónyuge un beso muy completo.

Spock suspiró.- "Muy bien. Dos novios y ninguna novia."

- "No"- Jim lo corrigió suavemente, apartando levemente el pelo de Spock fuera de sus ojos.- "Dos compañeros de enlace para siempre."

Spock apretó a su futuro compañero entre sus brazos. -"Para siempre"- susurró.

**Ashaya: **Amado, querido. Expresa un sentimiento de afecto profundo hacia una persona.


	16. Cap 16: El día de una boda casi perfecta

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que es apropiado que Jim y Spock consiguieran casarse el día de K/S. Y puesto que me han acusado de usar demasiados clichés, intenté permanecer lejos de ellos, pero probablemente falle. Oh, Bueno.

**Nota de la Traductora: **En lo personal quería subir este capítulo ayer, por San Valentin, pero no tuve tiempo, lo siento. Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, retrasado. Y gracias a todos por comentar, recuerden que la historia no me pertenece y que pueden encontrar la original en google, solo tienen que colocar en el buscador ksarchive cmm y ahí pueden acceder a las maravillosas series de esta autora.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Dieciséis: El día de la boda casi perfecta **

-"Oh" -Spock dijo suavemente. Estaba frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, y Jim podría oír la decepción débil en su voz. Jim se levantó de la cama y camino a través de la habitación hasta detenerse a su lado, y mirar fuera de la ventana también.

-"¿Qué ocurre, ashaya?"

-"Está lloviendo," -Spock contestó.

Jim se rió entre dientes. -"Oh, Spock, eres peor que un gato siamés." -le tomó la mano de Spock y la apretó.- "T'hy'la, apenas está amaneciendo, y siempre es así en San Francisco" -le aseguró a su prometido.- "No comenzaremos la ceremonia matrimonial hasta la 1 P.M., y para entonces, el sol probablemente estará brillante."- caminó más cerca y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Spock.-"E incluso si está lloviendo"- él dijo suavemente- "¿de verdad te importaría?"

-"No"- contestó suavemente.- "Por supuesto que no lo hará."- se dio la vuelta y puso sus brazos alrededor de Jim también y se abrazaron, Jim olisqueo suavemente el cuello de Spock.

-"Solo tendremos que acudir a la ceremonia"- murmuró tentadoramente -"y luego a la recepción, y luego de eso tú y yo podremos ir a la suite presidencial en el hotel Huntington. No sé tú, pero yo no puedo esperar." -Jim puso su cabeza en el hombro de Spock con un suspiro contento, mirando fuera de la ventana y viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal.

Spock deslizó una mano encima de la espina dorsal de Jim y ahuecó suavemente su cabeza, girándolo para que hiciera frente a su mirada.- "¿de verdad quieres esto, ashaya?" -preguntó suavemente.

-"Por supuesto que quiero"- Jim lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa llena de alegría. "Mis miedos se han acabado, amor. Te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y sé que me quieres también. Y ahora, finalmente, está bien. Nadie puede decirnos que no. Vamos a querernos, y sé que estará bien, incluso si las cosas son un poco torpes."- Jim dio a su amor una mirada cargada de promesas, levanto una mano alcanzando con sus dedos el borde del oído de Spock y tocándolo suavemente, algo que Jim había descubierto recientemente y que hacía a Spock perder la cabeza. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó que sus labios recorrieran la misma trayectoria. -"Como mínimo" -él murmuró en ése oído acentuado, que estaba cubierto por un sonrojo verde- "voy a enseñarte cómo debes masturbarte. Es un crimen que no sepas."

-"No lo necesitaré, ashaya"- Spock le aseguró. -"No contigo en mi cama."

-"Eso es bastante justo" -Jim tomó la cara de Spock en sus manos y lo besó, cada uno sintiendo el placer del otro, Spock que tenía abrazado al ser humano, sintió el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho, hasta que Jim dio un paso atrás, con los ojos azules oscuros por el súbito deseo.

-"Tal vez debemos saltarnos la boda e irnos directo a la luna de miel"- susurró.

Los dedos de Spock apartaron suavemente atrás un mechón de cabello que caía obstinado siempre sobre la frente de Jim.

-"Esa es una oferta extraordinariamente tentadora, t'hy'la. Sin embargo, si no aparecemos para nuestra ceremonia de vinculación, mi madre implosionará."

Jim estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse a Amanda como gota de protoplasma en la alfombra.- "Bien, no podemos hacerle eso. ¡Vamos!; vamos a encontrar algo para desayunar."- se detuvo al sentir la mano de Spock en su hombro. Jim dio la vuelta para ver al Vulcano, que lo acerco otra vez y lo besó con tanta profundidad que los dejo a ambos sin respiración.

- "Algo para recordar"- Spock murmuró- "hasta esta noche."

-"No lo olvidaré, ashaya"- Jim prometió - "te esperaré hasta el minuto siguiente a que se haya ido el chico de las maletas del hotel."

-"Yo mismos llevaré el equipaje"- Spock le prometió.

Incluso con 200 invitados y los detalles sin fin que debía chequear tres veces, Amanda había encontrado de alguna manera la forma de cocinarles para el desayuno los rollos de canela preferidos de Jim y de Spock. El aroma los saludó mientras que entraban a la cocina.

-"Amanda, no debías preocuparte." -Jim cruzó la cocina para abrazarla. -"Habríamos podido obtener comida de los replicadores."

- "Absurdo," -ella contestó, abrazándolo de vuelta.- "¿Cómo podría enviar a mis chicos preferidos a bajar* al altar con un desayuno replicado?"

-"bajar al altar" -Jim repitió, haciendo muecas como un idiota. -"Guau. Vamos a bajar al altar."

-"Realmente,"- Spock observó, moviéndose con gracia entre Jim y el mostrador, a fin de tomar el rollo de canela más grande y con abundante glaseado- "El piso del salón donde se estará realizando la ceremonia tiene una inclinación ascendente de poco más de 1 grado, así que nosotros subiremos al altar, no bajaremos."

-"Gracias por tú aclaración, bastardo poco romántico" -Jim anunció, tomando dos rollos de canela para compensar el hecho de que Spock había conseguido el más grande- "la boda se cancela."

Amanda rió.- "Oh, por favor, Jim, no," –le dijo. -"No tengo tiempo para llamar a doscientas personas, y el depósito del catering no es reembolsable."

-"Sí, por favor, no fuerces a mis padres a pagar 200 platos de berenjenas a la parmesana sin comer." -Spock pidió con humor a su novio.

Jim fingió considerarlo por un momento. -"Bien" - suspiró -"pero solamente lo hago por lo mucho que te amo Amanda." -Él se sentó en un banco de la isla de la cocina, un momento más tarde Spock se unió a él, pasándole a Jim su rollo de canela gigante y tomando el plato con los dos más pequeños.

-"Me agrada que por lo menos quieras a mi madre, t'hy'la" - murmuró. Bajo la encimera de la isla, la mano de Jim se encontró con la suya.

-"Quiero a todo el mundo en tu familia"- Jim contestó suavemente, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Spock.

-"Me agrada oírte hablar de tu amor por mí"- Sarek anunció, colocándose en la entrada. Él cruzó la habitación y se sirvió un rollo de canela. -"Gracias, esposa." -Él se sentó frente a Jim y Spock. -"Buenos días, y buena fortuna a ustedes dos en este día especial" -añadió.

-"Gracias" -Jim sonrío -"pero has llegado muy tarde para salvar el día, se ha arruinado ya para Spock. Está lloviendo"- él explicó a Amanda, que rió otra vez.

-"Encontraré algunos paraguas y sombreros para la lluvia" - prometió. -"Es algo bueno que irán a Egipto para su luna de miel."- Ella consiguió un rollo de canela y un café y se sentó al lado de Sarek, mirando a través de la isla a Jim. -"Has empacado tu protector solar, ¿no es así amor?"- pidió severa.

-"No te preocupes, madre"- le dijo Spock- "Te prometo, que él tendrá aplicaciones regulares de protector solar."

-"Por todas partes"- Jim murmuró, estallando en carcajadas cuando él vio las esquinas de los oídos de Spock teñirse de verde. -"Sí, t'hy'la, ya lo sé, no delante de tus padres."

-"¿Hijo?" –dijo Sarek con severidad fingida- "¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que tú deseas hacer? Te estás metiendo en un curso de vida de vergüenzas a mano de tu cónyuge humano. Nosotros no podremos ayudarte; está ligado a su ADN."

Amanda le dio una mirada que derretiría el hielo.- "Sólo por eso, esposo mío" -ella murmuró dulce - "tú bailarás en la recepción de esta tarde." -Sarek levantó una ceja a Spock.

-"¿Ves lo que te estoy diciendo?"

Spock cabeceó, su mano encontrándose con la de Jim otra vez.- "lo hago, padre," él respondió solemnemente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su prometido, los ojos azules que brillaban con felicidad, y la cara cubierta de glaseado.- "Sin embargo" -Spock añadió suavemente- "lo vale."

Jim se miró en el espejo una vez más. Después de mucha consideración, él había decidido llevar un smoking negro clásico a su boda o vinculación. Tenía un chaleco con detalles plateados y una corbata de lazo de seda plateada; La túnica formal de Spock era negra y plata también, así que ellos no coincidirían en ropa, pero si en colores. Jim echó un vistazo hacia la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones. Spock se vestía también; entonces ellos planeaban encontrarse en la sala de estar antes de ir al salón principal para las recepciones en el interior de la embajada. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que era tonto tener a uno de ellos esperando en el altar, por así decirlo, esperando la llegada del otro. Bajarían al altar (subirían al altar, Jim se corrigió con una sonrisa) juntos, comenzando su unión como planeaban continuarla, siempre juntos.

Hubo un golpe en su puerta- "adelante" -Jim dijo en voz alta.- "Estoy decente." - supuso que Amanda venía a ver si su corbata estaba derecha. La puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Jim, Sarek estaba de pie en el umbral.

-"James" -le dijo- "¿podría entrar?"

-"Seguro, puedes pasar. Ya estoy listo."

-"Te ves muy apropiado"- dijo Sarek.

-"Gracias; No quisiera decepcionar a Spock"- dijo Jim, medio en broma.

-"Nunca podrías" -Sarek contestó. -"James, hay poca lógica para que te diga algo que ya debes conocer; sin embargo, siendo que he estado enlazado con un ser humano por largo tiempo, sé que no siempre son lógicos." -Los ojos oscuros y tranquilos tenían cierto brillo débil en sus profundidades. -"Por lo tanto"- Sarek continuó tranquilamente -"deseaba decirte antes de la ceremonia lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, y lo agradecido que estoy por tu amor y cuidado hacia mi hijo, y lo feliz que estoy de que ustedes dos puedan unirse finalmente."

Jim parpadeo con fuerza. Él nunca había conocido a su propio padre, por supuesto, pero desde que él tenía cinco años, este individuo amoroso y de fuertes principios, había sido todo lo que él habría podido esperar de tener un padre. -"Gracias"- Jim dijo suavemente e intentó encontrar una sonrisa- "La felicidad es una emoción, ya lo sabes."

-"Soy consciente"- Sarek contestó. -"Y hoy, es más que apropiada."

- "Oh mi dios."- Jim miró a través de la grieta que se formaba entre las puertas dobles que daban a la parte trasera del salón.- "Pienso que todo Vulcano está ahí fuera, más el cuerpo diplomático, más la mitad de la Flota Estelar. Mira, ahí está el Almirante Nogura, y oh, guau, Chris Pike consiguió venir, y cielos, Spock, todos están aquí para mirarnos."

Los labios de Spock se movieron levemente. -"Ilógico"- observó.- "La población de Vulcano es solamente de más de seis mil millones; y la capacidad máxima de este salón es de 325 individuos si su contextura es la de un cuerpo humano promedio."

-"Oh, cállate y déjame tener un ataque".

-"No"- Spock contestó, tomando la mano de Jim entra la suya.-"los ataques no están permitidos, t'hy'la, no hoy."

Jim le dio una sonrisa. -"Bien"- dijo -"En ese caso, malditos los Vulcanos y su tranquilidad. ¿Estás listo, ashaya?"

-"Desde la noche en que te encontré"- Spock contestó sinceramente.

Jim le dio un beso rápido. -"En ese caso, dejemos que comience el espectáculo"- Como si fuese una señal, los 14 músicos de lira Vulcana comenzaron a tocar la melodía "Jesús alegría de los hombres"** mientras que juntos, Jim y Spock atravesaron las puertas abiertas, caminando por el medio del salón, mientras que los invitados se pusieron de pie y se giraron para verlos bajar hasta el altar ups, subir al altar juntos. En el extremo del pasillo, según la tradición Vulcana, Sarek y Amanda estaban de pie a los lados de T'Pau, que había llegado a la tierra el día anterior solamente para oficiar la boda. Jim y Spock se detuvieron frente a ella, y la audiencia se sentó nuevamente en sus lugares.

T'Pau no perdió mucho tiempo para comenzar- "Spock y James," - dijo ella, su voz se elevó para que así todos pudieran oír- "Ustedes han anunciado ante mí su situación como t'hy'la. Ustedes han proclamado su intención de ser enlazados. ¿Es la voluntad de ambos proceder a hacerlo ahora?"'

-"Lo es, anciana"- Spock contestó.

-"Estoy dispuesto"- Jim dijo claramente.

-"Les pediré a ambos que digan sus votos. ¿Spock?"

Spock se dio la vuelta hacia Jim. -"Eres mi t'hy'la"- dijo, su voz suave se escuchaba fácilmente a través del concurrido salón. -"Eres la otra mitad de mí, el centro de mi mundo. Yo me prometo a ti, James, para siempre mientras nosotros exhalemos nuestra última respiración y más allá, si eso es posible." -Él levantó su mano y amplió sus dedos, los cuales Jim tocó con los suyos, sintiendo chispas entre ellos. -"Dividido de mí y nunca divididos"*** -Spock dijo suave pero claramente. -"Nunca tocado y siempre acariciado. Te reclamo como mi compañero."

Jim tomó una respiración profunda.- "Spock,"- dijo. -"Eres todo el mundo para mí. No hay nada que no haría para hacerte feliz, nada que no haría para hacerte sentir seguro. Sea lo que sea que haga en mi vida, sea cual sea mi logro, lo obtendré porque te tengo a mi lado, mi refugio fuerte contra las penas y el dolor, mi mejor amigo y el mejor compañero. Alegre me prometo a ti, ahora y por siempre."- levantó a su vez su mano, y los dedos de Spock acariciaron los suyos. -"Dividido de mí, y nunca dividido. Nunca tocado y siempre acariciado. Te reclamo también, como mi compañero, con todo lo que soy." -Por un momento, cada uno miró en los ojos del otro. Ahora no había nadie en el salón, nadie más que ellos dos.

T'Pau habló otra vez.- "Como era en el principio, como lo es hoy, y como será por siempre, Spock y James se han prometido como compañeros, y todos los aquí presentes lo han atestiguado. Esta hecho, que sus vidas juntos sean armoniosas."

Y fue hecho. Once años después de que ellos se hubieran enlazado sobre un plato de fruta, Jim y Spock eran uno para siempre.

- "Gracias a dios que ha terminado" -Jim jadeó con alivio, sentado en la parte trasera de la limosina con Spock, quien parecía desconcertado.

-"No ha terminado"- él señaló.- "Todavía tenemos que asistir a la recepción."

-"Sí, pero ésa será divertida"- Jim hizo muecas, dando a su nuevo cónyuge otro beso, el noveno desde que se habían casado; Jim llevaba la cuenta.- "Puedo comer pastel, escuchar chistes terribles, y bailar. No tengo que hacer discursos solemnes delante de la madre del clan y de medio Vulcano."- Él se acurrucó al lado de su nuevo compañero, sin importarle si él agregaba una o dos arrugas a la chaqueta de su smoking.- "¿Yo tendré mi primer baile contigo?" –preguntó.

Spock se veía resignado- "Si mi padre puede aguantar la humillación pública, entonces yo también puedo."- contestó, envolviendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Jim.- "Además" - susurró- "yo no puedo negarte nada en este día, t'hy'la. Gracias. Gracias por quererme."

-"Pienso que esa es mi línea"- contestó Jim besando a Spock otra vez. Él miró hacia fuera por la ventana.- "ahí está el hotel"- dijo- "con un grupo de curiosos."

Spock parecía resignado de nuevo. La noticia de la vinculación había generado un interés inusual entre el público y la prensa, gracias a la juventud de Jim, y a la posición del padre de Spock, y al hecho que el bebé del héroe de la Kelvin conseguiría casarse.

-"Detesto a los curiosos"- Spock observo.

Jim le dio un beso final en la punta de su oído. -"Sólo debes pensar en la noche de bodas"- le aconsejó y sonrió -"Y en tus pasos de baile."

-"Como desees, ashaya." -El coche se detuvo en la entrada, y el conductor salió dando la vuelta apresuradamente, y abriendo la puerta a Jim y Spock quienes salieron, teniendo ojos solamente el uno para el otro.

Razón por la cual no vieron a Francis Carlson hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El antiguo proyectil de plomo atravesó el cuerpo de Jim con la fuerza de una ráfaga del phaser. Él golpeó la acera, y sólo fue vagamente consiente del grito mental de Spock antes de que todo se tornara negro.

**Notas de la traductora:**

*la frase es caminar bajo el pasillo, aunque en español carece de sentido y sería más lógico dejarlo sólo en "Caminar al altar", o al menos para mí, decidí dejarlo más o menos igual a fin de darle sentido al chiste sobre la inclinación del pasillo que sigue a esa frase.

**la canción es "Jesu Joy of Man's Desiring" de Bach la cual suele ser usada para caminar por el pasillo nupcial, la pueden escuchar en youtube.

***El voto matrimonial pronunciado por la pareja es el siguiente "Parted from me and never parted" "Never and always touching and touched. I claim thee as my mate". La traducción que coloque creo que le viene bien, pero se escuchan sugerencias.

Seré mala y me adelantare un poco, en el siguiente capítulo aparece un personaje importante de Star Trek ¿Quién creen que sea?


	17. Cap 17: Una noche de boda retrasada

**Notas de la autora:**

Porque varias personas iban A IMPLOSIONAR si no colocaba este capítulo a primera hora de hoy…

**Nota de la Traductora: **Aunque no es a primera hora, creo que deben querer saber que sigue, así que veamos quien se une a la historia. Gracias por comentar.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Una noche de bodas retrasada **

Jim estaba durmiendo, boca abajo en la fresca arena blanca, la luz caliente del sol bañaba su cuerpo, Spock estaba a su lado, con una mano entre la suya, mientras que la otra mano le frotaba ligeramente la cabeza. Jim sonrió entre sueños relajado. Era realmente agradable estar aquí, en Egipto, pero una pequeña parte de Jim se preguntaba por qué Spock permanecía tan cerca, porqué él no estaba fuera explorando las pirámides como Jim sabía que deseaba hacer. Y el sol era demasiado caliente; Jim ahora podía sentir el sudor recorrerle la espalda. Sabía que Amanda estaría trastornada si él regresaba con una quemadura, así que luchó para despertarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? ¿No estaban en su luna de miel? ¿Él no tenía mucho tiempo libre para descansar? ¿Y por qué su espalda dolía tanto?

Los ojos de Jim se agitaron un poco, mientras intentaba abrirlos sintió los dedos de Spock frotar ligeramente su mejilla.- "Descansa, t'hy'la," -Spock le susurró.- "Está todo bien, ahora descansa."

Pero él no quería descansar, estaban en su luna de miel, y ellos debían divertirse, Jim intentó moverse, darse la vuelta, pero él no podía.

-"Mi espalda arde"- susurró -"Spock, sácame del sol."

-"No te preocupes, ashaya; me encargare de eso."- Jim vio a Spock girar la cabeza, y escucho una conversación en voz baja que incluía la palabra "dolor." Entonces escucho unos pasos suaves del otro lado, y un silbido.

-"tranquilo, hijo,"- le dijo una voz desconocida, con un débil y de alguna manera agradable acento. -"espera, quédate quieto y descansas. El dolor va a pasar pronto."

La voz tenía razón; el ardor en la espalda de Jim se fue y regreso de nuevo al sueño en el cual Spock permanecía a su lado, ignorando las pirámides.

Jim se despertó con un grito de asombro, moviéndose de un tirón en la cama antes de que él pudiera prevenirse y entonces aguanto la respiración mientras que la lesión se hizo presente.

¡Francis! Él recordaba ahora, esa vista rápida de Francis Carlson, con una cierta clase de cilindro singular en su mano, señalando a Jim y a Spock, espera un segundo, el amor de Jim por la historia había sido muy práctico, era un arma, una clase de escopeta. Entonces el resto de la historia llego nuevamente a la mente de Jim. ¡Ese cabrón me disparó!

Jim levantó prudentemente su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una cama de hospital, recostado sobre su estómago, giró su cabeza y ahí estaba Spock, acurrucado en una silla que se veía incómoda, todavía vestido con la túnica de su boda, plata y negra, que estaba arrugada más allá de todo lo que era posible salvar. La cabeza de Spock descansaba contra la parte trasera de la silla, estaba dormido, con la cara pálida.

-"¿Spock?" -Jim manejó croar apenas el nombre de su compañero, pero eso no importó; los ojos ónix estuvieron inmediatamente abiertos y fijos en Jim.

-"T'hy'la." -antes de que Jim pudiera pestañear, Spock estaba a su lado.- "Estás despierto."

-"¿Estás bien?"- Jim busco a tientas la mano de Spock.- "Francis ¿él no te disparo?"

-"Estoy ileso, ashaya"- Spock dijo tiernamente- "ahora que sé que estarás bien otra vez."

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Él me disparo, me dio? ¿Dónde me golpeo?"- Jim intentó levantarse otra vez y fue recompensado con otra punzada de dolor.

-"No hagas eso" -Spock se deslizo sobre la cama y logro tirar suavemente de Jim hacia arriba hasta que estuvo medio recostado en el pecho de Spock, con su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero mientras que los brazos de Spock lo rodearon ligeramente, tanto para apoyo de Jim como para mantener la presión lejos de la lesión.- "Él te disparo" -Spock continuó – "la bala, creo que fue lo que el médico la llamó, entró en la parte superior de tu espalda. Falló tu espina dorsal, pero hizo cierto daño a tu aorta. El médico de emergencias tuvo que admitirte para cirugía; el proyectil todavía estaba alojado en tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora está fuera, y el médico me asegura que te recuperarás."

-"Oh, dios,"- Jim gimió, recordando. -"La recepción, toda esa gente. Oh, Spock, tus padres; gastaron tanto dinero y…"

-"Calla" -Spock murmuró. -"No te preocupes, t'hy'la. No fue tu culpa, y mis padres se han ocupado de todos los problemas, incluyendo los invitados a la recepción."- Ahora la voz de Spock incorporó una nota débil del humor. -"En cuanto al costo, 200 individuos de bajos ingresos consiguieron cenar berenjenas a la parmesana. No se perdió nada, mi Jim, y nada importa, solamente tu salud. Por favor, no te preocupes."

-"pero se suponía que nosotros iríamos a Egipto; Se suponía que te llevaría a las pirámides"- Jim murmuró, se sentía enfermo y vacío; la combinación del dolor, las medicaciones, un estómago vacío, y la angustia hacían que todo doliera. Él sintió a Spock doblarse y besar su sien, el amor de Spock fieltrándose suavemente a través de su alma como un bálsamo curativo.

-"Veremos las pirámides, t'hy'la," -Spock susurró. –"Todavía estarán allí, y las veremos. Sólo descansa, ashaya. Todo estará bien."

-"Para bien o para mal"- Jim murmuró - "pero esto no era lo que tenía en mente. Lo siento mucho, amor."

-"Shhh"- Spock acunó a Jim, intentando minimizar su dolor, animándolo a deslizarse de nuevo al sueño. -"Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, t'hy'la. Estaré siempre aquí."

Cuando Jim despertó, Spock todavía lo sostenía, pero él había caído dormido de nuevo. La espalda de Jim palpitaba pero no gravemente, así que se mantuvo quieto, no queriendo molestar a su compañero. _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo he estado aquí,_ recordaba despertar por lo menos dos veces, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente cada vez. Él movió su cabeza levemente, planeando ponerse cómodo y volver dormir.

-"¿Jim?" -La voz suave hizo a Jim girar la cabeza. Amanda estaba de pie en la cabecera, con una sonrisa en su cara y cansancio en sus ojos. Jim colocó la mejor sonrisa que podía.

-"Hola"- dijo muy suavemente, no queriendo despertar a Spock.- "Estoy bien."

Ella estiró una mano y alisó su pelo. -"Eso es lo que dice el Dr. McCoy" -ella contestó suavemente- "pero me alegra oírlo viniendo de ti."

Jim sintió el momento en que los ojos de Spock estaban abiertos -"Jim, ¿estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien, amor; bájame de nuevo a la cama, ¿puedes? Necesitas ir a conseguir algo para comer; apuesto que no has tenido una comida en…" -Él se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amanda.

-"46 horas"- la madre de Spock le informó.

-"Spock, ponme abajo ahora, y ve a conseguir algo de comer" -Jim ordenó tan suavemente como pudo- "Amanda se quedará conmigo."

-"Realmente, el médico quiere examinarte, Jim" –ella le explicó.

-"Mejor todavía; puedes ir con Spock y forzarlo a comer algo."- Jim logro encontrarse con la mirada de Spock. -"Estaré bien, t'hy'la; Yo estaré aquí justamente donde me dejes, ¿de acuerdo?" - lo animo.

Spock cabeceó y reacio bajó a Jim suavemente al colchón, mientras lo recostaba nuevamente, otra persona ingresó a la habitación. Jim movió su cabeza para ver quién era el recién llegado.

-"¿Él está despierto?"-la voz con acento sureño que Jim había oído antes, caminó hasta colocarse al lado de la cama y dentro del ángulo de visión de Jim. Era un joven, quizá diez años más viejo que Jim, con una cara algo angulosa, de ojos grandes y ojeras debajo de ellos. Le sonrió brevemente a Jim.

-"Hola, hijo"- le dijo -"Soy el Dr. Leonard McCoy. Estaba en la unidad de emergencias cuando te trajeron, y puesto que soy el único en el personal que había visto nunca una herida de bala, me pidieron que permaneciera contigo."

-"Hola"- dijo Jim, él miró a Spock y Amanda. -"¿Ashaya por favor, irías a conseguir algo comer? De hecho, ve a casa, toma una ducha y consigue algo más cómodo que ese traje."

-"Te traje un cambio de la ropa, amor," -Amanda dijo a Spock. Ella cabeceó hacia un bolso a los pies de la cama. -"Por qué no vas a ducharte en el cuarto de baño de Jim, y luego te encuentras conmigo en la cafetería ¿si?"

Spock miró a Jim. -"¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?"

-"T'hy'la, ve por favor, deja que Amanda se encargue de cuidar de ti"- Jim contestó. -"No hagas que me sienta incluso más culpable, ¿de acuerdo?"- Él levantó la mano y tocó los dedos de Spock con los suyos.

-"Muy bien. No me llevará mucho tiempo."- Spock dio la vuelta y cogió el bolso, desapareciendo a través de una puerta. Amanda miró a Jim y sonrió.

-"Veré que él coma, amor"- le dijo- "Te veremos en un rato." -Ella dio vuelta y se fue, dejando a Jim solo con McCoy.

-"Bien" –dijo el médico- "Veamos qué tan dura esta tu piel ahora, solo quédate acostado y relájate" –Jim así lo hizo, mientras sentía al médico tirar de un lado de cierta clase de vendaje. Su espalda todavía dolía un poco, pero no tanto como lo había hecho antes. - "Hmmm. Um, hmmm."

-"Entonces doc, ¿Yo nunca podré tocar el piano otra vez?" -Jim intentó bromear.

-"Lo dudo; tienes dedos rechonchos" –fue la respuesta rápida. Jim oyó un instrumento zumbando sobre su espalda -"Pero el hoyo que ese caballero puso en ti está mucho mejor. Eres afortunado, hijo. Otro par de centímetros y tú te habrías desangrado antes de que el duende de tu marido te trajera a la sala de emergencias. Lo siento; probablemente no lo llamas duende."

-"No, no lo hago."- Jim estaba dividido entre la risa y la molestia.

-"No me importaría; Yo sólo soy un médico rural, haciendo pasantías en la ciudad actualmente. Aquí. Veamos si podemos aliviar tu espalda."- Las manos delgadas se movieron con engañoso cuidado alrededor de Jim hasta hacer que se apoyara en una pila de almohadas. McCoy lo miró cuidadosamente.

-"Así que, eres el adolescente que consiguió casarse con un Vulcano." -Él sonrió cuando Jim hizo una mueca.- "Sí, miro demasiados episodios de TMZ*. Supongo que el caballero que te disparo con un rifle de cacería se oponía a esta unión y no quería quedarse callado"

-"Ese imbécil no es un caballero"- Jim contestó- "Puesto que miras obviamente demasiados programas, ¿sabes si lo arrestaron?"

McCoy resopló. -"Tu nuevo suegro lo aplastó, y sí, después él consiguió ser arrestado. Luego escuché, que ellos lo detuvieron sin fianza, esperando para ver si te morías o no. No te ves tan enfermo ahora" -él añadió rápidamente. -"Vas a estar bien, hijo, muy bien."

Jim suspiró con alivio. -"¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí?"

-"Te revisare por la mañana, y si tu piel regenerada se está adhiriendo correctamente, puedes entonces ser dado de alta"- McCoy contestó. -"¿Estas hambriento?"

-"Sí, ya sabes, realmente lo estoy."

-"Bueno. Iré a decirle a las enfermeras que te traigan un poco de avena."-McCoy acarició el hombro de Jim. -"Eres un joven afortunado" - dijo tranquilamente -"y ese duende Vulcano tuyo te quiere hasta la muerte. Figuro que ya sabes eso, pero no puede dañarte oírlo."

-"Sí"- Jim sonrió.- "Lo sé."

A la mañana siguiente, McCoy pasó por la habitación otra vez para comprobar a Jim y para firmar el papeleo de salida, junto con el Dr. Piper, el médico de Jim en los registros.

-"Descansa por un par de días y no intentes levantar cualquier cosa con excepción quizá de un tenedor o el control remoto" -McCoy aconsejó.

-"Okey, gracias."- Jim estiró una mano y McCoy la sacudió, Jim le dijo de nuevo -"Gracias"

-"Todo fue parte del servicio. Oh, y enhorabuena por tu matrimonio" - _o sea lo que sea que los Vulcanos hacen_ él añadió internamente.- "Espero que ambos sean muy felices."

Spock, parado al lado de Jim, inclinó su cabeza levemente.

-"Gracias, médico."

Una vez que los médicos estaban fuera de la habitación, Spock ayudó a Jim a vestirse en una camisa floja y unos pantalones de ejercicios, arrodillándose para deslizar las zapatillas sobre los pies del ser humano.

-"Spock, yo puedo…"- pero su compañero lo cortó.

-"La piel regenerada en tu espalda es todavía blanda, t'hy'la," -Spock le informó.- "Me dejarás cuidar de ti hasta que te cures totalmente."

Jim suspiró. -"Supongo que siempre vas a ser así de mandón."

Spock se enderezó y ayudó a Jim a levantarse de la cama, atrayéndolo en un breve abrazo- "Solamente cuando casi te pierdo" -le dijo suavemente.

-"Touché"- dijo Jim, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Spock por apenas un instante.- "Voy a compensarte por esto, ashaya, te lo prometo."

-"Vas a lograr ponerte completamente bien"- Spock le replico- "Entonces nos preocuparemos sobre quién le debe que a quién."

-"Supongo que esto significa que no habrá ninguna luna de miel."

Una ceja se levantó- "Por el contrario"- Spock dijo a su compañero- "Una luna de miel es la oportunidad perfecta para que cuide de ti."

Para Jim fue una gran sorpresa, que ellos ni siquiera fueran a casa. -"Yo le dije a mis padres que les agradecía en nombre tuyo"- Spock informó a las protestas de Jim.- "Están de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitas tiempo lejos y que necesitamos tiempo juntos. Ellos lo entienden, y tú los verás otra vez cuando volvamos. Yo embale tu equipaje y está en la maleta, tu pasaporte está en mi maletín, y tenemos reservación para esta noche en Venecia."

-"¿Venecia?"- Jim, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un coche de aire lujoso que Spock había alquilado, se enderezo en el asiento- "¿A Venecia?"

-"Sí, y siéntate cómodamente, t'hy'la" -Spock ordenó. -"Vamos a pasar cuatro días allí antes de irnos a Egipto. No quiero que te recalientes demasiado pronto, ni quiero que escales por las pirámides hasta que tu espalda se cure totalmente."

-"Y tú sabes lo mucho que yo quería ir a Venecia"- Jim añadió suavemente- "Gracias, ashaya. No tenías que hacer esto"

-"Las pirámides esperarán una semana más" -Spock contestó.

De alguna manera, a Jim no le sorprendió que Spock hubiese logrado encontrar un pequeño palazzo para que ellos pudieran alojarse, en vez de un hotel. Ese Edificio era una gema exquisita, a la derecha del canal, con una cocina y un comedor en el primer nivel, un salón hermoso y una biblioteca grande en el segundo piso, y dos dormitorios elegantes con un baño en el tercero. Afortunadamente, el dueño lo había modernizado lo suficiente para instalar un ascensor. Para el momento en que atardeció, ellos se habían instalado, mirando el cielo a través de las ventanas enormes que abarcaban una pared del salón.

-"Es hermoso" -Jim suspiró.

-"Mañana te llevare fuera y veremos los canales"- prometió Spock, estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá cuando Jim se giró hacia Spock.

-"No sé tú" -murmuró -"pero estoy… cansado." – coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y lo beso suavemente.- "No estas… cansado, ashaya?"- Los dedos de Jim se arrastraron abajo de la curva del oído de Spock, el humano sonrió mientras sintió a su compañero temblar.

-"Jim, te hirieron, y…"

-"No planeaba utilizar mi espalda"- murmuró Jim, quien se desenredo del cuerpo de Spock y se levantó, estirándole una mano.-"Ese miserable bastardo consiguió arruinar nuestra boda"- le dijo- "Él no va a arruinar nuestra luna de miel. Quiero comenzar a fabricar buenos recuerdos contigo como mi compañero, t'hy'la, no unas que impliquen vendajes y camas de hospital."

Lentamente, Spock cabeceó, se puso de pie también y tomó la mano de Jim entre las suyas- "Cuidare de ti, mi Jim" - dijo suavemente.

"Vamos"- Jim caminó hacia el ascensor- "Vamos a estar cuidándonos mutuamente."

Spock salió del baño para encontrar a Jim ya en la cama, llevando solamente un par de pantalones de pijama de seda. El Vulcano llevaba un pequeño tarro en su mano y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-"El Dr. McCoy me dio este ungüento antes de que salieras del hospital" –le explicó. -"Me dijo que debo aplicarlo cada noche. Aliviará cualquier dolor residual y evitará que deje una cicatriz."

-"Está bien, pero mi espalda ha estado bastante bien hoy." -Jim levanto las sabanas y rodó hasta colocarse sobre su estómago.- "Frótala bien, ashaya," –le dijo cuándo Spock se colocó al lado de él. El Vulcano tomó algo del ungüento y comenzó lentamente a darle masajes en las marcas débiles que el regenerador de piel había dejado.

-"Nunca he odiado a cualquier persona" -Spock dijo suavemente- "Yo solamente odio a Francis Carlson."

Jim sacudió su cabeza. -"No hables de él, ashaya, no aquí" -contestó.-"Yo te entiendo, pero no lo dejes entrar aquí. Déjalo en esa celda donde él pertenece."

-"Tienes razón" -Spock contestó, doblándose para besar el cuello de Jim. Su compañero rodó sobre su espalda, mirado para arriba a los ojos de Spock.

-"Ven aquí" -Jim pidió suavemente, y Spock resbaló dentro de sus brazos. Se detuvieron por algunos momentos, apenas saboreando la sensación, y entonces Spock habló.

-"¿Debo apagar la luz?"

Jim sacudió su cabeza. -"No a menos que quieras, t'hy'la. Me gusta mirarte."

Con eso Spock se inclinó y encontró con sus labios los de Jim, besándolo lenta y suavemente al principio, probando el dulzor de la miel de su postre y de la menta de la pasta dentífrica de Jim. Él sintió las manos de Jim resbalarse debajo de la camisa de su pijama, moviéndose lentamente y de forma calmante de arriba a abajo en la espalda de Spock mientras exploraron las bocas de cada uno, sus labios y sus lenguas moviéndose suavemente, cada uno aprendiendo la forma del otro, Jim se estaba relajando en los brazos de Spock mientras que él entendió lo que finalmente sucedía; estaban solos; estaban casados, y nadie vendría nunca a separarlos otra vez. La piel de Spock era tan caliente bajo los dedos de Jim, que seguían emitiendo esos pequeños temblores que Jim esperaba significarán excitación. Él rompió el largo beso luego de bastante tiempo para susurrar- "Yo puedo… tocarte?"

-"Donde quiera que desees, ashaya"- Spock murmuró- "mientras pueda tocarte también."

-"Por supuesto. Dime si no te gusta algo, y yo haré lo mismo." -Con eso, Jim dejó su mano resbalar alrededor del torso de Spock, explorando los músculos duros, surcando su vientre, circundando suavemente el ombligo de Spock con un dedo, sintiendo a Spock temblar otra vez. Él levantó suavemente la mano, hacia arriba, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con pelo en el pecho de Spock, que había crecido durante la pubertad y que Jim nunca le había visto. Entonces un dedo se encontró frotado ligeramente a través de una tetilla, y Spock jadeo.

-"¡Oh, Jim!" -él arqueó su torso para incrementar el contacto y Jim, satisfecho por su éxito, acarició ese pedazo minúsculo otra vez, su otra mano buscando a su compañero.

-"¿Te gusta eso?" –le susurró, pero la respuesta era obvia. Jim podría sentir a Spock endurecerse contra su cadera, una sensación un poco atemorizante pero exquisita. Él podría sentir como lograba ponerse duro también, y esos pantalones flojos de pijama parecían repentinamente muy apretados. Él interrumpió sus caricias lo suficiente para jadear- "pienso que tenemos demasiadas capas, amor"- y entonces se quitó los pantalones mientras sus manos encontraron deshacerse de la camisa de Spock, mientras que su compañero se encogió de hombros, igualmente ansioso.

-"¿Yo puedo?"- Las manos de Jim vacilaron en la cintura de los pantalones de Spock, pero Spock no dudó en absoluto, cabeceando con impaciencia y ayudando a Jim a descubrir su carne. Se abrazaron otra vez; Jim no era lo suficientemente valiente como para simplemente mirar fijamente a Spock, pero la sensación era casi mejor que ver, y Jim gimió cuando se movieron juntos, todavía besándose, todavía explorándose, y sus penes duros resbalaron cara a cara.

-"Oh, dios, t'hy'la, has eso otra vez" -Jim gimió, y Spock cumplió, él tomo a Jim en un abrazo Jim y suavemente se sentó en la cama, dejando a Jim recostado encima de él, las manos de Spock lo detuvieron mientras que Jim encontró su equilibrio y luego su ritmo. Lentamente, Jim comenzó a oscilar, frotando su erección contra la de Spock a medida que él continuó ahogándose en la sensación de sus manos en las manos de Spock, de Spock en él, sus labios ahora buscaban puntos blandos en el mandíbula o en el cuello, cada uno descubriendo dónde chupar o lamer para provocar un grito de asombro o un ruego. Jim se movió sobre Spock y sintió a su compañero empujarse de vuelta mientras crecían más y más hasta que sucedió lo inevitable y ambos se vinieron, uno después del otro, cada uno sintiendo débilmente el clímax del otro en su propia alma.

Jim se derrumbó encima de su compañero, respirando agitadamente, sacudiéndose en una combinación de nervios y de espasmos post orgásmicos. Sintió los brazos de Spock envolverse alrededor de él, el aliento caliente de Spock en su cuello mientras que su compañero bajaba de su propia cima. Por fin yacían exhaustos, la cabeza de Jim en el pecho de Spock.

-"Te amo" -Spock susurró. Jim levantó su cabeza y le dio a su compañero una sonrisa brillante.

-"Debía haberlo dicho primero" – dijo Jim, antes de moverse cuidadosamente para separarse de su compañero, se levantó, inclinándose para besar a Spock una vez más. –"Quédate aquí,"- le susurró- "Vuelvo enseguida"- En momentos, regresó con un paño caliente y húmedo, junto con una toalla mullida. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a limpiar suavemente la evidencia de sus actividades presentes en su compañero.

-"Puedo… hacer eso."- Spock se sentía desconcertado repentinamente por la intimidad de esta acción. Pero Jim sonrió y termino de limpiarlo con la toalla.

-"Has estado cuidando de mí por varios días"- murmuró. -"Déjame devolverte el favor"- Él acabó de limpiar a su amor y después desapareció, para volver pronto con dos copas. Él se las dio a Spock y se arrastró en la cama a su lado, tomando una y sorbiendo el zumo de fruta helado que contenía. Él sintió el brazo de Spock envolverlo y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, muy satisfecho.

-"Entonces esto es un encuentro sexual" -Spock dijo suavemente.

Jim se rió entre dientes. -"Bien, es una variación" - dijo- "Mi investigación indica que hay un montón de otras cosas."- Él se giró para observar a su compañero, repentinamente ansioso.- "a ti… ¿te gusto?"- le preguntó, tan pronto como él vio la mirada en los ojos de Spock se sintió tonto.

-"T'hy'la, fue mucho más de lo que soñé"- Spock respondió con ternura. "Nunca supe que podría haber tanto... placer"- finalizó, Jim se rió de nuevo y vació su copa, colocándola a un lado, mientras que Spock hizo lo mismo con la suya. Jim se acurrucó en la cama sumamente cómoda, colocando el edredón sobre Spock sintiéndose en casa en los brazos de su compañero.

-"¿Así que estás listo para hacerlo otra vez?" - murmuró, sintiendo los labios de Spock levemente contra su frente mientras que él comenzó a deslizarse hacia el sueño.

-"Tan a menudo como desees, ashaya"- Spock prometió suavemente.- "Nunca me cansare de tocarte."

**Nota de la Traductora:**

*TZM son las siglas de Thirty Mile Zone, es una cadena que se encarga de noticias (chismes) de farándula.

Bueno, el primer encuentro sexual de los chicos, no es nada muy intenso, pues se supone que ambos están prácticamente saliendo de la adolescencia, y no han tenido ninguna experiencia, ya veremos si la cosa cambia más adelante.

Felicidades a todos los que adivinaron que Bones aparecería en este capítulo. Gracias a todos por comentar, recuerden seguir dejando su opinión, sé que he sido mala al no responder pero al parecer mis días carecen de horas. Siempre los tengo presentes.


	18. Cap 18: Descubrimientos y exploraciones

**Notas de la autora:**

Jim y Spock se relajan en Venecia y Egipto.

**Finding T'hy'la **de **CMM**

(Traducción autorizada)

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Descubrimientos y exploraciones **

-"Está lloviendo" -Jim murmuró. -"Puedo oírlo en el tejado."- Este era su último amanecer, y no habían dormido mucho, a pesar de las preocupaciones de Spock sobre la necesidad de descanso de Jim. Por supuesto Jim no había estado de acuerdo; había demasiado que explorar, y demasiadas caricias que intercambiar. Habían dormitado y después despertado al contacto del otro, una y otra vez en la noche. Jim se preguntaba por qué él se había preocupado por esto. Estar en los brazos de Spock era la cosa más natural del universo, rodó encima del vulcano y presionó otro beso soñoliento en el cuello caliente, sintiendo los dedos de Spock frotarse ligeramente en su espalda de arriba a abajo.

-"Debes dormir realmente, t'hy'la"- Spock susurró- "Yo de verdad estaré aquí cuando despiertes, lo prometo."

-"Y no vamos a hacer turismo hasta que deje de llover"- Jim bromeó adormilado, se le acercó más y cerró los ojos.- "Buenas noches, T'hy'la"- susurró- "Te amo."

-"Como yo a ti"- Spock murmuró, pero Jim estaba dormido ya. Spock colocó un nuevo beso en la frente de su t'hy'la y después se dejó arropar también por el sueño.

-"Entonces"- Jim dijo luego de un desayuno tardío -"¿qué quieres hacer fuera?" –Pregunto sonriendo a su compañero- "Supongo que un paseo en góndola. A propósito, realmente necesitamos enseñarte a nadar."

Spock parecía resignado mientras tomaba el último pedazo de piña de su plato. -"Si de verdad deseas pagar un paseo en un bote de remos de 200 créditos, entonces así lo haremos, t'hy'la."

Jim se ahogó con una carcajada- "No voy a estar casado con alguien sin un solo hueso romántico en su cuerpo."

Spock simplemente se inclinó sobre la mesa, mientras que lenta y deliberadamente, toco con dos dedos la parte trasera de la mano de Jim, sonriendo por dentro al sentir el estremecimiento de placer a través de los dos dedos.

-"¿Realmente?" -preguntó suavemente mientras que la mano de Jim capturó la suya. -"¿Ningún impulso romántico en absoluto?"

-"Me retracto"- Jim llevo la mano de Spock a sus labios.- "Sabes, podríamos solamente volver a acostarnos."

-"Podríamos; sin embargo, me culparás si nos vamos de Venecia y todos lo que has visto es el interior de este palazzo."

-"Bueno, yo no te culparía mucho, t'hy'la." -No obstante, Jim se puso de pie.- "Vamos, amor; vamos a hacer turismo."

Spock se levantó también.- "Lo que supongo significa que deseas ir a alimentar a los bichos emplumados en la plaza San Marcos"- él suspiro.

Jim sonrío- "Se llaman palomas, t'hy'la, y sí, vamos a ir a alimentarlas."

Comenzaron a caminar sin tener realmente un destino concreto. Jim decía que la belleza de Venecia, era que no necesitabas tener un destino, por todas partes había hermosos edificios viejos, jardines, estatuas, y por supuesto los canales, que gracias a los esfuerzos anticontaminación de finales del siglo XXI era cristalina ahora. El sol apenas había salido cuando ellos habían abandonado el palazzo, y relucía ahora en las calles empedradas, en las fachadas de mármol y en el granito de los palacios y de las iglesias. Quizás era porque estaba enamorado, pensó Jim, pero él nunca había visto cualquier lugar más hermoso que está ciudad durante el día.

Cumpliendo su amenaza, Jim se aseguró de que encontraran la Plaza San Marcos, donde él pagó puntualmente un precio inflado por una bolsa repleta de migas de pan y procedió a alimentar a cada paloma que él podía encontrar, las cuales eran abundantes, mientras que Spock se sentó en un banco y miró divertido a su nuevo cónyuge, que estaba feliz de tener una multitud de esos bichos emplumados.

-"Okey" – Jim se lanzó en el banco al lado de Spock, ruborizado y riendo- "Ahora somos oficialmente turistas venecianos."

- "Me tranquiliza que hayamos pasado la prueba de iniciación"- Spock contestó solemnemente aliviado.

-"Sí, y tú no tuviste que jugar con esas bonitas aves" -Jim le dio una sonrisa- "Así que, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?"

-"Bueno…." -Spock vaciló, y Jim se rió.

-"Esta bien, t'hy'la"- le dijo levantándose del banco- "Sé que estás deseando ir al museo arqueológico. Vamos a alimentar tu parte friki."

Para el momento en que Spock hubiera saciado su lado friki (por ese día; él ciertamente volvería a aparecer mañana), y salieran del museo, el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

-"No sé tú ashaya, pero yo tengo hambre"- le dijo Jim.

-"Podría tomar sustento también"- Spock reconoció.

-"En tu caso eso se traduce en que estas a punto de morir de hambre"- dijo Jim, quien sacó su mini-padd y lo consulto –"Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos al bar de Harry."

Como lo había estado por casi 400 años, el bar de Harry estaba ocupado, lleno de turistas y de locales. La anfitriona encontró una pequeña mesa en una esquina para Jim y Spock, el humano la siguió mirando los alrededores del lugar con placer.

-"Guau"- dijo asombrado -"Sólo piensa, t'hy'la; podemos beber donde Hemingway de verdad bebió."

-"O para ser más precisos, estar en el mismo lugar donde él cayó inconsciente después de una noche de copas".- Spock contestó.

-"De acuerdo, aguafiestas"- Jim se rió entre dientes, mientras miraba el menú- "Sé que ordenare una hamburguesa."- Él consiguió una ceja levantada de su compañero.

-"Te traigo 9.743 kilómetros desde San Francisco a Venecia, ¿y tú deseas pedir una hamburguesa?"

-"Sus hamburguesas son épicas, y me cepillaré los dientes tres veces antes de ir a la cama"- Jim prometió - "Y mira tienen un bocadillo de hongos portobellos, gazpacho, pastas, y ensalada, tú no morirán de hambre." –En ese momento, su camarero, un joven quizá cinco años más viejo que Spock, se acercó.

-"Buenas tardes, caballeros"- les dijo- "Bienvenidos a Harry's. ¿Les gustaría cualquier cosa para comenzar?"

Spock sacudió su cabeza pero Jim habló inmediatamente.- "Sí, quisiéramos un plato pequeño de antipasto, y yo quisiera un Bellini."- Él echó un vistazo a Spock.- "Y trae a mi compañero, el juerguista, un agua mineral con limón."

-"Muy bien, señor." – El camarero se retiró, y Spock miró a Jim con curiosidad.

-"Conozco lo que es el antipasto, pero ¿Qué es un Bellini?"

-"Es a bebida más famosa de Harry's"- Jim contestó - "son melocotones blancos y champán."

Spock lo miró fijamente, en shock- "¡Jim! No eres lo bastante viejo beber alcohol."

-"Spock, la edad legal en Europa es cerca de los diez"*- Jim contestó firmemente- "y tendré solamente uno."- Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando el camarero entregó sus bebidas y el aperitivo, entonces ordenaron, Jim pidió su hamburguesa y Spock eligió una pasta primavera. Jim sorbió su bebida.

-"Bastante bueno." –le devolvió la mirada a Spock, que lo veía no muy complacido. -"T'hy'la, si soy lo bastante viejo para ir a la universidad, y lo bastante viejo para conseguir estar casado con un Vulcano mandón, soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener un trago."

-"No me gusta eso"- Spock dijo en voz baja.

-"No tiene que gustarte, pero tienes que aceptar que aun cuando te amo con locura o lo mucho que siempre valoraré tu consejo, yo no lo tomaré siempre." –Bajo la mesa, Jim encontró la mano de Spock y le dio un apretón suave. -"Cuando lleguemos a Egipto"- murmuró- "te prometo que no fumaré de una pipa."

Una esquina en la boca de Spock se movió -"Supongo que tendré que estar agradecido por esas pequeñas bendiciones."

Jim le dio una sonrisa- "Cállate y come tus pimientos asados."

Después de cenar, salieron de Harry's y comenzaron a vagar otra vez, finalmente terminaron cerca del lugar donde alquilaban góndolas. Jim levantó la vista y echó un vistazo al cielo.

-"Hay Luna Llena"- dijo con una sonrisa -"Pienso que nosotros estamos obligados legalmente a tomar un paseo en góndola, ashaya."

-"Muy bien"- Spock dijo con un suspiro resignado- "Por favor no me dejes caer en el canal; eso es todo lo que te pido."

-"Me zambulliré adentro detrás de ti si eso sucede"- Jim le prometió, caminaron a lo largo de la fila de góndolas y eligieron una. Spock pagó el paseo, y Jim saltó ágilmente dentro de la embarcación, dándose la vuelta, le ofreció una mano a Spock.

-"Adelántate, ashaya"- Jim dijo pacientemente- "No te dejaré caer nunca."

Spock se permitió ser guiado, y se sentaron cómodamente en los tradicionales cojines, Jim sentado con Spock, detrás del gondolero vestido con una camiseta a rayas, era un hombre nervudo, de mediana edad, quien empujado con su remo comenzó a navegar bajo el Gran Canal, pasando expertamente entre el resto de las otras naves llenas de turistas. Spock tomó el apoya brazos de su asiento con fuerza hasta que sintió los brazos de Jim envolverse a su alrededor y tirar de él contra el cuerpo del humano.

-"Relájate"- Jim murmuró en su oído. -"Sólo recuesta la parte trasera de tu cabeza en mi hombro y mira la luna."

-"Jim, estamos en público"- Spock susurró.

-"Oh, sí, y nadie nunca ha visto a una pareja abrazarse en una góndola antes"- Jim levanto la voz- "Hey, Giuseppe o Carlos o cualquiera que sea tu nombre."

-"Paolo, signore"- el hombre contestó, todavía remando hacia adelante, solamente echó un vistazo detrás para ver a Jim y Spock con una sonrisa.

-"¿Tú nunca has visto a una pareja abrazarse en tu góndola antes?"

Pablo se rió entre dientes.- "Signore, eso es lo que todos hacen" -él contestó- "son sposini, recién casados, ¿sí?"

-Jim se rió entre dientes a su vez. -"Sí; se nota, ¿huh?"

-"No tanto en ti, signore," -Paolo contestó- "lo haz disimulado."- Él miró a Spock- "Pero los ojos del Signore Vulcano, ah, ellos brillan como la luna cuando te mira."

Spock estaba alegre porque la noche escondió fácilmente la forma en que se ruborizó, pero Jim, que tenía su mejilla presionada en contra de Spock, sintió como se fieltraba su calor y lo abrazó más apretado.

-"¿lo ves?"-murmuró, plantando un beso rápido en el oído de Spock. -"No estás engañando a cualquier persona, ashaya, y a nadie le importa si lo intentas."

Paolo cabeceó- "Si, signore; no hay necesidad de preocuparse"- le dijo amablemente. -"En Venecia entendemos a los amantes, y somos muy discretos."- rió suavemente y dio vuelta de nuevo para dirigir la góndola a lo largo del canal, mientras Spock se relajaba en los brazos de Jim.

-"Por favor, nunca le digas a mi padre que te complací en una exhibición pública del afecto en Gran Canal"- Spock murmuró.

-"Mis labios están sellados"- Jim le aseguró. Ambos se relajaron mirando el cielo, profundamente contentos.

-"¡Mira!" -Jim señaló la ventana del transporte aéreo- "Puedes verlas en el horizonte, ashaya."

Spock se inclinó encima en su asiento y miro- "Sí" -él estuvo solemnemente de acuerdo. -"Las pirámides están exactamente donde la publicidad decía que debían estar."

-"Oh, sí, como si tú no estuvieras emocionado"- Jim contestó con una sonrisa- "Bien, t'hy'la. Si quieres jugar al viajero hastiado, yo también lo haré."- Él se sentó cómodamente en su asiento, doblando sus manos sobre su regazo.

-"Espero que disfrutes de Egipto"- dijo Spock, poniendo cuidadosamente en su bolso de viaje su padd.

-"Pienso que no disfrutaré nunca de cualquier cosa como lo hice en Venecia" -Jim contesto suavemente. Los ojos de Spock le sonrieron. Sus días allí habían sido maravillosos, y Jim parecía mucho más sano y descansado. Su espalda también estaba casi curada, pero Spock todavía aplicaba el ungüento cada noche, sólo porque le daba una razón más para tocar su t'hy'la.- "Estoy seguro que Egipto, también me gustará"- Jim continuó- "Me gustará cualquier lugar donde pueda estar contigo, ashaya."

-"¿Eso significa que habrá más exhibiciones públicas del afecto?" –pregunto Spock, aunque en apariencia estaba resignado, internamente se encontraba encantado, el destello de humor en los ojos de Jim le dijo a Spock que él no estaba engañando a su compañero.

-"Intentaré comportarme, pero creo que tendré que besarte al menos una vez delante de la esfinge."

-"Estoy seguro que ha atestiguado cosas peores"- contestó Spock.

Pasaron una semana en Egipto, y Spock consiguió ir casi a cada ruina en el país, o por lo menos Jim sospechaba que había muy pocos lugares a los cuales él no había ido. En honor a la promesa hecha a Amanda, Spock había untado a Jim con bloqueador solar, y solamente se había visto afectado por un simple golpe de calor. Esa noche en el hotel, mientras Spock colocaba otro paño mojado en la frente de Jim para refrescarlo, se mostraba arrepentido.

-"T'hy'la, lo siento mucho"- repitió por al menos décima vez- "No debía haber insistido en quedarnos a ver las ruinas de ese templo. Debíamos haber regresado al hotel cuando vi que hacia demasiado calor."

-"Ashaya, basta."- Jim entrecerró los ojos, intentando minimizar el terrible dolor de cabeza, y encontrar la mano de Spock, tomándola entre las suyas.- "Tomé la decisión de acompañarte; no eres responsable de mí."

-"Lo soy"- Spock insistió.

-"No lo eres"-dijo Jim firmemente, mientras luchaba por sentarse en la cama- "Ven aquí, amor"- le pidió atrayendo a Spock hacia sus brazos.

-"Sé que soy más joven que tú" -Jim dijo tranquilamente- "y sé que nunca querrás que este lastimado, enfermo o en problemas, pero es igual a cuando éramos niños y me caí del árbol, incluso en ese entonces intentaste tomar la responsabilidad de eso. Spock, tienes que dejarme tomar mis decisiones, incluso las más tontas de vez en cuando."

Spock suspiró- "Supongo que tienes razón"- admitió presionando sus labios contra la mejilla caliente- "Sin embargo, es natural que no quiera que sufras nunca."

-"Bien, este sufrimiento es mi maldita culpa, así que deja de culparte por ello."

Spock se levantó y consiguió más hielo para envolverlo en un paño. Una pequeña parte de él sabía que Jim decía la verdad. Pero una parte más grande en el corazón de Spock le decía que le correspondía hacer un mejor trabajo para cuidar a su cónyuge, no pudo evitar pensar "_Te protegeré, t'hy'la, incluso contra ti mismo."_

-"¡Amanda!"- Jim dejó caer sus bolsos en el pasillo delantero y abrazó a su madre adoptiva.

-"Jim, te ves maravilloso"- le dijo, apartándolo un poco para verlo antes de volver a abrazarlo -"Por lo que veo, solo un daño de menor importancia por el sol"- ella le tomó el pelo, mientras sus ojos de madre se concentraron en la débil peladura en la nariz de Jim.

-"Nadie puede volver del desierto sin una pequeña quemadura del sol para probarlo" -Jim contestó- "Y no culpes a Spock; él prácticamente corrió a mi alrededor, con un paraguas sobre mi cabeza."

Amanda abrazó a su hijo también, mientras le preguntaba -"¿Tuviste un buen rato, amor?"

-"Fue un viaje altamente informativo y de enriquecimiento cultural"- le informó Spock a su madre, Jim rodó sus ojos.

-"Sí, nos divertimos"- le dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia Sarek, que acababa de llegar de su estudio. -"Gracias, Sarek"- dijo tranquilamente -"Gracias por pagar el viaje, pasamos un rato maravilloso."

Sarek cabeceó. -"No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo mío"-le respondió, sus ojos brillaron al ver a Jim. -"Confío en que lograras encontrar algunas cosas divertidas entre las actividades educativas y culturales"

Jim sonrió -"Más vale que lo creas"-y cogió su bolso más pequeño -"Vamos a la sala de estar" -les dijo- "les traje recuerdos."

-"Oh, Jim; Son hermosas"- Jim había escogido un collar de oro y pendientes de cornalina para Amanda, comprados en El Cairo.

-"Coincido"- Sarek admiraba el trabajado pisapapeles de cristal de murano que Jim le había traído desde Venecia.- "Esta es una pieza funcional y de arte finamente trabajada."

-"Me alegra mucho que les gustarán; Spock quería que ambos tuvieran algo"- dijo Jim, mientras que Spock, sentado al lado de su compañero, estaba silenciosamente agradecido. Él nunca habría pensado en traerles regalos, pero Jim había tomado esa responsabilidad y ahora le daba el crédito a Spock.

-"Y mientras tenga la oportunidad, quisiera decirles cómo me siento sobre la recepción nupcial"- Jim continuó- "Ya sé que Spock dijo que no les importa y que lo comprendían, pero sé que ambos invirtieron mucho esfuerzo y dinero, y Francis Carlson lo arruinó. Lo siento."

Sarek sacudió su cabeza.- "Spock está en lo correcto; ese acontecimiento estaba fuera de tu control"- le dijo firmemente- "Sólo lamento que hayas sido herido."

-"No he preguntado, porque no quería estropear nuestra luna de miel" –dijo Jim - "¿Todavía está Francis en cárcel?"

-"Sí"- dijo Sarek- "Entiendo que su abogado lo ha declarado no culpable en virtud a una enfermedad mental o un defecto."

El labio de Jim se curvo en una sonrisa-"Todo él es defectuoso."

-"Jim, hay algo más que debes saber"- dijo Amanda inquieta- "Hemos recibido por lo menos una docena de llamadas de tu abuela."

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

-"Ella está pidiendo permiso para poder verte"- le dijo Amanda -"es por su granja, Jim. Ella está a punto de quedarse sin hogar."

**Nota de la traductora:**

*Realmente la edad legal para beber en Europa no son los 10 años, ni en esta época ni en 200 años en el futuro, así que supongo que esto se refiere a que Jim.. veamos, tiene 16 años, y seguro se ve de al menos 18, así que una copa de alcohol no lo va a matar, y por supuesto, tenemos a Spock, tan apegado a las reglas (aun después de haber vivido con Jim por tantos años), no entiende su interés en quebrantar las leyes estandarizadas, pero bueno, es lo que amamos de la pareja y habrá mucho más en un futuro. Nos vemos en el próximo.


End file.
